


When you’re ready, come and get it

by dyinabyss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinabyss/pseuds/dyinabyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been helping people by returning things that has been taken from others. When justice was too weak to help and the police just couldn't be trusted anymore, he decided to help those in need by becoming a thief.<br/>But when he met Levi, whom so determined to catch The Thief, Eren tempted to challenge him by sending an invitation every time he's going to steal.<br/>SNK AU based on Kaitou Saint Tail story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first bell rang 30 minutes ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic i write in AO3. Basically i just want to have fun making up story where none of SNK characters have to deal with the cruel world. This fanfic was based on Kaitou Saint Tail manga I read years ago. I hope you'll enjoy the story! 
> 
> Many many thanks for ShinkaAkira for betaing this chapter *hug*  
> Your huge help has saved me from dealing with the pain to edit this chapter by myself XD
> 
> Thank you for dropping by and i hope you'll enjoy the story!  
> Please feel free to leave comment as well :)

It was just before dawn as Levi walked past the back gate of the school. The air was cold and a small breeze accompanied his little stroll to the large front doors connecting the school building with the beautiful park he loved so much. The sun was slowly peeking out from over the horizon and gently caressed the trees and flowers in the garden, bewitching them into a stunning sea of colors.

As the light touched the first morning dew on the flower petals, the fresh red and white roses started to look like diamonds spread all over the vibrant garden. Tree leaves rustled ever so gently, like music in Levi’s ear as he closed his eyes to enjoy the morning tranquility. How he loved the harmonious sounds of the trees, wind, and birds chirping cheerily; celebrating the coming of a new day.

He slowed his steps and eventually came to a halt. The breeze stroked his hair and made a quiet whistle as it touched the grass below the trees. It didn’t last long; it didn’t have to. Just the soothing feeling that the surroundings offered him every dawn calmed his heart. Levi opened his eyes and resumed his stroll towards the back door.

A couple of minutes later, he reached the first of the steps guiding him to the heavy wooden doors. Levi slid his hand into the pocket of his long coat and pulled out a string of keys. He picked one particular key and inserted it into the keyhole, twisting it until he heard a soft _click_ sound. Pushing the heavy doors open, he stepped inside the building.

Levi was always a morning person, an early bird who never woke up later than four in the morning every day. He was a workaholic with a clean fetish, and remarkable life accomplishments that made everyone want to be in his shoes – of course only in terms of his wealth. He’d never considered his sole purpose in life to be ending up filthy rich. He simply enjoyed his work and finishing it quickly brought him a great sense of satisfaction.

In all of his life, Levi had never found any problem too difficult to solve so long as he has his reward: another step to help his beloved students. No, Levi was not a teacher. He wasn’t the headmaster, nor was he a part of the staff. He had actually built the school with Erwin. Using Levi’s money and Erwin’s brain, they had managed to build a fine establishment for gifted students who haven’t the money to pay for their education.

Yes, it has been his dream to provide an education for penniless children with greater intellect than any spoiled brat he’d met in his life. He had a strong reason for this and Erwin agreed completely. But he never intended to tell the public about this information, or his identity. He simply said that it would be better if Erwin showed up in public as the sole founder of the famous school. Unnecessary attention was the last thing he wanted, since it often attracted the wrong parties. Not that he was worried about robbers or threats on his life to steal his money. He just couldn’t stand people who pushed their way to get close to him, forcing their greed upon Levi to fulfill. All the leeches and vermin that clung to him, the pretentious parents who wanted their daughters to marry him, and the business partners or rivals who sought to buy Levi’s interest through underhanded means made him sick.

Levi walked the dark halls of the school, heading for his office – or more precisely, Erwin’s office that used to be his too. He had moved out once the school had already managed to stand on its own, entrusting it to his two close friends: Erwin and Hanji.

Once he reached the office, another key is pulled out from his black suit and shoved into the keyhole to unlock the door. The room is dark with only the slightest hint of light peeking in from the curtains. Levi didn’t bother to turn on the lights; he already knew this room like the back of his hand. The room wasn’t too spacey, but it was enough for two work desks and three large bookshelves, placed neatly in each corner of the wall. One desk, which belonged to Erwin, sat in front of a large window. Made with the finest wood, the dark brown desk had various papers stacked on top of it. The other desk belonged to Hanji, which she apparently left in an even messier state than yesterday. There were papers spread all over her desk, piles randomly combined with pencils, some green liquid (Levi didn’t even want to begin to guess what it was), coffee stains, and breadcrumbs.

“Jesus fuck” he muttered to himself, feeling disgusted as he dragged his feet toward another door to the left of Erwin’s desk. The door wasn’t locked, so Levi simply twisted the heavy handle and opened it. This time he turned the lights on, and was pleased by the clean air rushing to his nose. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him with a loud _bang_. Carefully sliding out of his coat, he hung the collar neatly on the hanger beside the door and put his bag on top of the sofa. He walked to his desk and sat comfortably in the chair before starting to work on the pile of papers on top of his desk, happy that Moblit actually arranged it neatly.

Although Levi had indeed moved out from the school, some paperwork still needed his attention, especially the school’s budget. He chooses to deal with it himself, as Erwin and Hanji are busy managing the school.

It’s another hour of working in silent bliss before Levi hears the door connecting Erwin’s office and the hall creaking open – informing him that another human has stepped into the room. The steps are heavy so he assumes it must be Erwin. A minute later, the door to Levi’s office is opened and Erwin steps inside.

“Good morning, Levi. Early as usual.” He greets with his smooth voice. Levi doesn’t tear his gaze from the paper to look at Erwin, who closes the door softly.

“And you’re late, as usual. Do you have any idea what time it is?” Levi barks, returning the polite greeting.

“It’s 7 a.m. and I’m not late. You’re the one who doesn’t have a life to the point where you’re practically making love to paperwork at six in the morning everyday.” he comments while sitting on the sofa, careful not to move Levi’s bag.

“I didn’t know your hobby was fucking inanimate objects, Erwin. And it’s fucking 7:15, so you’re late.”

Erwin snickered while lifting his right leg to rest it on top of his left.

“My, my, your creative imagination astounds me. I am flattered that you’ve spent time thinking about my hobbies.”

Levi shifted his gaze to look at Erwin and his stupid smile.

“Shut up. I don’t want to think that my words might actually be correct considering you didn’t deny it. I’ll be out of here in another half-hour, so whatever business you have in mind, better spit it out now.” Levi turned his gaze back to the paper with disinterested eyes and continued his work.

“Well not much, except that thief is still on the loose and rumor has it he was seen entering the school church.”

That got Levi’s attention. He had been chasing after this thief for months now without success. The thief had caught Levi’s full interest because he seemed to be the only problem that Levi couldn’t solve in a short amount of time.

“Are you sure about this?” Levi spared a glance at Erwin who just shrugged.

“Not one hundred percent sure, but it’s a good enough lead. Are you going to look further into it? I was sure you had an important project that needed to be done by next month.” Erwin replied while standing to his feet, ready to get back to his own desk.

Levi’s stare followed him until Erwin was in front of the door, ready to go out. “I have 24 hours in a day. You think I can’t spare some time to investigate while working on the project that I, myself, proposed to the executive committee? Don’t be ridiculous, Erwin.”

Upon hearing this, Erwin just shook his head and kept his comments to himself. He grabbed the handle of the door but halted in his movement when he heard a loud thump heading for his office.

“Uh-Oh, it must be Hanji.” Erwin backed himself away from Levi’s door and slid onto the sofa again, bracing his ears for the morning greeting that was soon to come. Levi _tsked_ loudly while following suit– preparing his poor ears as he head the footsteps getting closer. The door opened with a loud _BANG,_ followed by a familiar voice.

“LEVI!! GOOD MORNING!! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW YESTERDAY!” Hanji’s loud greeting pained the very core of both men’s ears. The door slammed against the wall with a rush of air, the resulting wind causing papers to fly around in every direction and the windows to shake from the impact.

“For Christ sake four eyes, can’t you pipe down a little with your fucking greeting?” Levi hissed, looking over the stacks of papers he’d worked so hard on this morning, now spread all over the room.

“Yes grumpy, but seriously you won’t believe what I saw yesterday in the opening ceremony for the new semester.” Hanji strolled to Levi’s desk with a dangerous flash in her eyes.

“No. And shut the fuck up. Anything you deem interesting is shitty anyway. Erwin, I’m getting the fuck out of here. If there are any budget reviews left unapproved this morning, it’ll be this shitty four eyes’ fault.”

Levi stood from his seat and circled his desk to grab his coat, avoiding Hanji.

“But Levi~” Hanji started to protest, watching Levi with a disbelieving look as he left the room and closed the door to Erwin’s office carelessly. Hanji swept her eyes over to Erwin who smirked, knowing what she was going to say.

“It’s the boy with the sparkling green eyes, isn’t it?” Erwin states, getting furious nods from Hanji in return.

“Yes, and you know what’s the most interesting of all? I’m willing to bet Moblit’s virginity that Levi is most certainly going to like this kid, love him even.” She answered rather enthusiastically.

“Oh spare Moblit and his virginity. It’s pointless to bet on it when you’re the one who’s going to be claiming it anyway. And what makes you think that Levi is going to like this boy? He’s obsessed over that thief right now, in case you’ve forgotten.” Erwin bent to pick up some papers that were thrown all over the floor and put them on top of his desk, leaving the task of re-organizing them to Moblit.

“He’s super cute!! He’s gorgeous, and – if I might add – sexy. I am almost sure that he has the same sexiness as that thief Levi’s so smitten with.” She walked back to her room, sitting at her desk with Erwin following suit.

“So what you’re trying to say is that this boy has a similar body, or posture, with the thief? I can’t say I agree though, because all I saw yesterday was that black haired girl glaring at anyone who dared to look at the boy in the meeting hall.”

“Oh, you mean Mikasa Ackerman? Yeah, she is rather eccentric. She acts so overprotective of the boy, considering they’re not related by blood.” Hanji added as Erwin shrugged. He’d see the truth of Hanji’s suspicion when he got the chance, but for now the sun was getting higher and they had work to do.

\----------

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god – I’m so laaaaate.” Eren whined, his feet running as fast as they could carry him. The clock was ticking unbelievably fast, and he couldn’t get in trouble on his first day because he overslept. He didn’t run out of breath and instead kept a steady rhythm, the result of years of practice to strengthen his stamina. But as time continued to slip out of his hands, he opted to take the shortest route he could think of.

He jumped from the ground and began climbing the pillar of a building. He reached the top of the structure and was off, skipping ever so lightly from one roof to another with a steady speed. If anybody saw what he was doing right now, they would think that Eren had wings. He appeared to be weightless, considering how easily he could bring his body up into the air as he jumped between the roofs, fences, and walls.

He felt proud of it as well. It gave him the feeling that he could fly without wings, the freedom to kiss the fresh wind and catch passing clouds in the palm of his hand. It also helped him accomplish impossible tasks on the nights when he had to become a thief; the very one everybody talked about these days.

As a thief, he stole things based on a request – a particular target he and his friend Armin would receive from victims who’d had their precious belongings stolen away without any justice to ever assist in retrieving them. Eren’s family wasn’t overly wealthy, which was why he earned a scholarship to this school. But he was never tempted to steal for his own good. It was just too wrong in so many ways, so he’d never choose that path for himself. But he’ll use his ability to help others in need, just like his mother used to do back in her days.

Yes, his mother used to be a thief as well, but with a different purpose from Eren. She was just doing it for fun, to see if those rich bastards ever felt regret for their actions, keeping any treasures for themselves and never caring about the poor families around them. Carla, his mother, always talked about her enjoyable past without regret, because by becoming a thief she came across Grisha Jaeger – a man who was captivated by the thief and chased her blindly. They eventually fell in love and Carla stopped her night profession to get married and take care of Eren.

Eren found himself smiling as he remembered those stories replaying over and over again in his head, still keeping his concentration so that he wouldn’t fall off the roof. Eren thought that his parent’s meeting was very romantic and adventurous.

He finally came across the brick wall that served as the gate to the huge school. Eren took the last step to carefully land on top of the wall. He jumped down, headed for the back of the school garden, only to realize that he didn’t notice the man standing right beneath him.

“Watch out! Watch out!!” Eren gasped and choked out a hurried warning, but it came too late. Eren practically fell on top of the man and toppled the both of them over, losing balance and hitting the ground with a loud “UFGH!!” escaping Eren’s mouth.

They end up in an awkward position, Eren’s body lying on top of the man’s waist and his face landing on the man’s chest.

“Oh my god! I’m so sor– “ His apology stops short as Eren’s nose catches a whiff of fresh perfume permeating the man’s body. It smelled so good, mixed with the scent of tobacco and mint. Eren’s one hand shifted from the man’s toned bicep to the ground, trying to lift his body up. His other hand, which had landed on the man’s stomach, refused to leave. His fingertips could feel the extremely firm abs and chest hidden under the man’s shirt, as well as his – _oh my_ – smooth waist. Unconsciously, he dragged his fingertips slowly from the man’s upper abs down to the end of the man’s stomach. Drool was on the verge of slipping past his lips when Eren looked away from the exceptional body below him and into the man’s face, finding a pointed glare fixed on him.

The man had jet-black hair that parted neatly and was combed very carefully to keep it smooth. He possessed a pair of clouded blue eyes, like a storm over the vast sea. His skin was very pale, making the dark circles under his eyes a sharp contrast and he held an incredibly aggravated expression. His lips were so pink and thin that it made Eren want to lick them to see if he could bruise them a little.

 _Such a strong jaw and handsome features,_ Eren thought to himself, leaning his face a bit closer to the man’s increasingly angry expression. Wait, did the man just get angry?

“Oh fuck.” Eren muttered to himself, giving his mind a mental slap as he forgot that he just literally jumped on a stranger. There was a low groan coming from the man beneath him.

“What the fuck – Is that what you’re going to say after falling on top of a fucking stranger you shitty brat? Move.” The man gave him an icy glare telling Eren to get away from him right this instant.

“I – I’m so sorry. I just… I didn’t mean to stare.” Eren hurriedly lifted his body up from the ground and extended his hand to help the man, but was just slapped aside.

“Yeah, no kidding. You just stare while groping me, you asshole. And you should be apologizing about jumping me instead of your staring.” The man picked himself up from the ground, dusting at his long coat that was no longer clean.

Eren felt a blush creep furiously up his face, thinking that the man was fully aware of his previous, _unconscious,_ act.

“Fucking gross, now I have to get changed again before my meeting. Shit.” Profanities fell smoothly from the man’s pretty, thin lips.

 _Ugh stop it, Eren!_ He scolded himself as his mind started to wander again.

“I’m really very sorry, Sir. I didn’t mean to jump on you. It’s just that I’m late and the gate was closed half an hour ago. I didn’t want to get detention on the first day of school.” Eren helped the man pick up his bag from the ground and dusted off the remaining dirt on it. He passed it to the raven-haired man who quickly snatched it away.

“No shit. You’re still late. What’s your name brat?” Levi asked thinking that he would get Erwin to educate their student better, starting with this young boy with chestnut-brown hair.

“Why?” Eren asked. The question had caught him by surprise. He figured that he would be the one to ask for the man’s name first.

“To get you into the detention that you hated so much. Now spit it out, don’t answer my question with more questions.” Levi barked while still trying to wipe off the remaining soil from his bag and coat, feeling that the dirt, stains, and bacteria wouldn’t go away unless he burned them to crisp.

“What? No! Please no! Wait, who are you? Can you even put me in detention if you’re not my teacher?”

“Yes, I can you shithead. And my designation is none of your fucking business. If you don’t spill your name right now, I’m going to kick you out of this school for good.” Nothing the guy said answered Eren’s questions and it was pissing him off.

“Okay, I will answer only if you gave me your name first.” Eren wasn’t really thinking as he said that, simply getting mad at the other. However, he was also incredibly attracted to the handsome man in front of him, so he wouldn’t pass the chance to get – at least – his name. If he was going to get a detention, so be it. At least his detention time would be spent thinking about strong abs and dark hair.

Now those blue grey eyes were staring into Eren’s face. Levi couldn’t believe what had just come out of the young brunette’s lips. Instead of feeling dominated by Levi’s cold eyes and callus attitude, this brat seemed to get more confident every time he lashed out. A heavy sigh escaped Levi’s lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to punch the boy’s face or spank his ass for being such a child.

“Oh come on! It’s just a name. I promise I won’t use it for any funny business!” Eren smiled, trying to reason with the man.

The shorter man wasn’t answering Eren’s question, and put on a frustrated expression instead. His bright eyes were sparkling with excitement and the boy’s radiant smile was starting to chip away at Levi’s anger, not that he would ever admit it. Something was seriously wrong with this kid. There was something wrong with those beautiful, bright eyes whose color he couldn’t precisely determine the name of. Cerulean? Lapis? Turquoise? Levi didn’t know. He was just too distracting, with his tanned skin, his long, slim waist, all together with that stupidly dazzling smile. The brat’s hair was a mess too, like nothing could compel it to obey the laws of gravity.

“What do you mean by _funny business_? Wait; don’t even answer that. I don’t want to know some stupid teenager’s train of thought while using cliché terms like _funny business_. Leave, I’m done with you. I’ll get your name one way or another, and when I do your detention is going to be doubled.”

Hearing the word _doubled,_ Eren gasped loudly and quickly grabbed the man’s sleeve when the other turned around to take his leave.

“Eren! It’s Eren Jaeger… fuck, you’re cheating.” Eren pouted as the man smirked in victory.

“Well then Eren, that wasn’t so hard to introduce yourself properly, was it? Now go to your class. I was going to be nice to you by not reporting your little stunt to the headmaster, but your double detention is catching up anyway. You’re officially 45 minutes late.”

Eren gasped again, totally forgetting why he was in such a hurry in the first place. “Shit! Fuck!” He quickly turned around and sprinted with all his might. He quickened his strides, hoping against hope that his first lesson was taught by a teacher who wasn't as grumpy as the handsome, raven-haired man. He skidded and twisted and turned, navigating every corner as fast as he could. He finally reached his classroom, but in his haste, opened the door too loud.

Ever since he was small, lady luck has never smiled on him, not even once. This was a prime example of those fucked up moments. His blood drained from his body as he looked at the teacher stood in front of the class, glaring dagger in his direction.

“You’re in big trouble, Mr. Jaeger.” Ms. Rico greeted him in a deep and threatening voice.


	2. The Lost Lamb’s request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still nervous about writing, but oh what the hell, right?  
> Thank you for reading this fic! ^_^
> 
> Many thanks to Taymeho for helping me Beta this chapter!  
> It is a pleasure working with you XD

“Eren, did you just get yourself double detentions?” Armin asked with a frown on his face, feeling angry at the brunette. The last lesson has ended for the day and all of the students started packing their bags to head back to the dorm or club activities.

Eren felt guilty hearing Armin’s question. He promised his best friend that he wouldn’t be late to school on the first day just because they had a request from one lost little lamb. This is a ‘code’ they used to addressed their clients or any person who needed the thief’s help.

“Sorry Armin, I swear it wasn’t intentional. I just got distracted a little this morning.” Eren shuffles his books carelessly into a pile and stuffed them inside his bag. Armin just stared him with his brows knitted.

“Wait, so I covered your skinny ass last night so you won’t get caught when running back home; and you came back this morning promising me that you won’t be late to class, but instead you do the opposite because you got distracted?” Armin folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at Eren with puffed cheeks, trying to look very upset.

Eren zipped up his bag and stood, grabbing Armin’s arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

“Well...yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to though. And hey, my ass is not skinny.” Eren half-heartedly apologized.

“Can I hear a better explanation, other than just got distracted?” Armin chuckled, hearing Eren’s comment about his ass, but asked again because he was feeling curious.

“I’ll explain, but not in here. I gotta go to the teacher’s lounge first and see what Ms. Rico has in mind for my detention. Then I’ll catch up to you at the church. Sound good?” Eren answered in a whisper, hoping that nobody was listening in on their conversation. Armin nodded and Eren let go of his friend’s arm.

“Make sure you don’t do anything stupid to make Ms. Rico mad though. You know better than to get more punishments. This detention has delayed our plans.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try to behave, cause she’s scary as fuck.” Eren grinned, leaving Armin with a wave. Armin chuckled and waved back, turning his body and started walking in the opposite direction, heading for the church.

Armin has been attending this school for nearly two years now. The same goes with Mikasa. But Eren has just started his first school year here today. The school system allows students to transfer from another school in the middle of the year, as long as they passed the entrance exam; which involved presenting a special talent that can be sold. It is a self-funded school that’s attended by talented students who are searching for a head start into society. They build connections in their early age and plant their name in the business world for future investments.

The school rule is very simple: If you’re talented enough to sell it, then you’re welcome to enroll. Escalation systems also exist, as long as the student proves that they are more than capable in handling the class and education.

Mikasa and Armin enrolled when they reached the age of 15. Mikasa passed the entrance exam easily by proving her talent in sports. Her grades are also quite good but she earned her scholarship in the sports field. She has won many competitions in boxing, karate, basketball, and swimming; earning the school so many eager sponsors to establish a profitable contract.

Armin on the other hand, has passed the entrance exam solely for his intelligence. He had excelled greatly in his education and specialized his talent in programming. He created programs and applications that he sold to companies to addressed their needs. The system stabilities and capabilities has won the interest of many multinational company investors and placed great hope in his next invention. Armin could easily be placed into more advance classes but he refused. 

Besides his talents, he is also a pastor in training ever since a young age. He lives with his grandfather whose occupation is a pastor at the school church. Since Armin lost both of his parents in an accident, his grandfather took care of him and eventually trained him to become a pastor as well. He felt happy with his current life with a loving grandfather and friends, thus didn’t feel the need to skip into advance classes. He liked to take things according to his own pace.

Becoming a pastor in training also served as another role. Whenever there’s a lost lamb confessing their problems, Armin would hear it in secret inside the confession room and asked for the thief’s help if needed. The convenience in hearing peoples plea for help without anyone else’s intervention is very helpful for both him and Eren. Especially for Eren whose identity as the thief must be kept secret at all times. The only ones aware of Eren’s other identity are Armin, Mikasa, and his parent.

Eren enrolled in this school at the age of 17. Previously, he went to a public school with an average grade score. Even though at a young age he was already blessed by his talents in singing and gymnastics, he couldn’t quite grasp the courage to enroll to this school before Armin gave him a push.

After a good five months of convincing, Eren finally tried to submit in his application to apply to that famous school. Without bearing any hope of his application, Eren never really cared what result would come knocking on his front door. But fate always has an unexpected plan when we least hoped for it. One week later, he got a letter bearing the school’s emblem and informing him that they would like to meet him next Saturday for an interview. The interview was a success and he was finally able to enroll in this unique school, Shiganshina High.

Shiganshina High also has a university program for any student wishing to further their education. And needless to say, the passing test to enroll there is decided by the talent the student possess.

Eren jogged a bit to the teacher’s lounge. He paused a little when he’s in front of the door. He tried to straighten his tie and uniform, attempted to brush his unruly hair down, and brush some dust off of his pants. The black shirt and brown slacks of his uniform hugged his figure perfectly. Some students watch him squirm a little in front of the teacher’s lounge before knocking twice.

He opened the door and scanned the room quickly, searching for the handsome man from this morning. He wanted to make sure that he really isn’t a teacher because he couldn’t find that attractive, grumpy face during the opening ceremony. True to his suspicion, the raven haired man is not in the teacher’s lounge and Eren lets out a relieved sigh.

“Eren!” A happy voice called his name and Eren looked away to see a woman with brown hair, tied up in a messy ponytail. He remembered the teacher’s name before smiling in her direction. “Ms. Zoe, good afternoon.”

Hanji got up from her seat and jumped on Eren with a very tight hug.

“Cutie~~!! What makes you come here? Did you want to participate in Biology club? Did you want to see me? Or oooh~ did you want to be a participant in my new research?” Her tight embrace surprised Eren and choked air out of his lungs. Eren gasped, not being able to breathe.

“I… I was just…going… uf..” Eren tried to answer despite the tight embrace, but his words were dead on his tongue.

“Hanji, let the poor kid go. You’re taking the dear life away from him.” Erwin taps lightly on Hanji’s shoulder and she finally realized what she was doing. She quickly let go but every ounce of Eren’s strength had left his body. He almost stumbles to the cold floor. Erwin quickly catches him by the waist.

“Oops. Easy there. Don’t want you to fall on the hard floor”.

Eren clings to the headmaster’s strong arm while trying to gain some air back into his lungs.

“Thank you, Sir.” Eren said weakly. He slowly picked his body up and gives his best smile to the Principle.

“You’re welcome, Eren. What brings you here?” Erwin asks, but never let his hands move from the boy’s waist. Eren felt confused for a moment before answering.

“Well…Um… I was going to see Ms. Rico.” Eren answered meekly while staring at Erwin’s – now too close – face. Erwin offered a gentle smile while Hanji put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

“I see.” Erwin replied nonchalantly. Eren felt a blush starting to work its way up his cheeks, for he realized the position they were in was very embarrassing. He was being hugged by his principle in front of the other teachers.

“Um… can you..um…let me go, Sir? I think I’m fine now.” Eren tried to wiggle out of the strong embrace. Erwin chuckled before releasing Eren.

“Oh that’s too bad. I thought you liked it.” He teased. Hanji couldn’t hold her giggle anymore and burst into laughter.

“I knew it you horn dog!” She said while holding her stomach, laughing her ass off.

Other teachers looked at the scene with various expressions. Some were interested in the scene, others felt disgust, and some were just confused. Rico watched the whole scene in disgust, knowing that the Principal's hobby is to harass cute students like Eren. With his big blue-green eyes, chocolate colored hair, tanned skin, lean waist, and long legs, no wonder Erwin took interest. She shook her head before standing from her chair and closing in on Eren.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir. But I believe he has an appointment with me.” Rico said to Erwin. He nodded and tapped Eren’s shoulder before replying.

“Yes, I do believe so. Now Eren, she’s ready to see you. Hope we meet again.” Erwin lets go of his hand and turned around to walk out of the teacher’s lounge. Rico grabbed Eren’s arm, dragging his feet to her desk.

“We’ll make this quick, Jaeger. I’ll explain, you listen, and you’re going to get back to your dorm as soon as possible.” She explain briefly. Eren nodded furiously, feeling fully agreeable to get his ass away from Erwin.

\---------

“So your punishment is to clean the church for a week? Well, that’s actually not bad, considering this place needs extra hands to keep it clean.” Armin’s voice was heard from the small barred window in the confession room. Eren huffed while his fingers played with his white tie. “Well cleaning is all I do at home. Do I need to do that again in school? Shit, my luck is just getting worst.”

“Shush, Eren. This is the House of the Lord. Mind your language.”

“Yeah, Sure. Anyways, do you have a request from a lost lamb?” Eren straightened his back and sat upright. He turned to the barred window, paying extra attention to what Armin was going to say.

“Yes, I do. But before we get to that, you need to explain to me why you got distracted this morning that caused the little incident.” Armin answered. Eren fidgeted a little before opening his mouth to confess.

“I got to the school grounds when the gate had already been closed this morning. So I thought that taking a shortcut would save my ass.”

“Eren!” Armin interrupted when his best friend was abusing his language again. Eren held his arms in the air, gesturing surrender.

“Okay, okay – save my butt.” 

Armin groaned at his reply. “I’m going to ignore that.” He said with a huffed breath. Eren chuckled when Armin was actually pouting.

“So, what happened after you jumped from roof to roof? Did you fall?” The blond felt curious at his best friend’s adventure.

“No, I didn’t fall. My jumps were perfect, until I jumped down from the wall and literally fell onto someone.” Armin held his breath, surprised, but at the same time he really wanted to laugh out loud. He giggled slowly but soon got louder.

“Hey! You’re laughing, you asshole. You’re laughing at your best friend’s misery.” Armin’s laughter reduced into small giggles, trying to be quiet since remembering they’re in the confession room right now. Eren puffed his cheeks, pouting even though his best friend couldn’t see him.

“Sorry! I’m sorry. God Eren, I was always wondering when will your hobby of jumping on someone else’s roof come to bite you.” After a good five minutes of laughing and giggling, Armin finally cleared his throat.

“Ahem, I’m sorry. So basically you fell onto a stranger and got in trouble. Okay, I can understand your situation.” The blond said, trying his best to distract his mind from Eren’s recent ‘hilarious’ accident. Eren brushed his hair back with his hand roughly, not even trying to look neat. He’s now grinning to himself, feeling good about the encounter this morning.

He remembered those thin lips, smirking to his victory. Dazzling black hair that swayed from the gentle wind, carrying the unique smell of perfume to his nostrils. The raven haired man’s body was covered in layers of a suit, which Eren bet was tailored because they hugged him perfectly.

“Eren? Eren, snapped out of it. What are you daydreaming about in the confession room? Geeze, everything you do here is an embarrassment to God.” Armin’s voice drew Eren’s attention and he sighed.

“Sorry, yeah. Thanks though, for your understanding I mean.” He said while turning his body, facing the small barred window. Eren is not ready to tell his best friend about the attractive raven hair yet. He knows that there’ll be no problem telling Armin, but he would rather keep it to himself for now. He clears his throat before continuing.

“Can you tell me about the little lamb now? I should really start resting after this and get some sleep.”

Armin nods to himself and thinks about where he should begin. “Okay, so do you know about the jewelry we saw last month, worn by the Mayor’s wife? The shining blue sapphire with beautiful gold lining in a tear-drop shape?”

“Yeah, what about it? The Mayor was really proud when his young wife appeared with it. They were announcing their first newborn and it’s all over the news.”

“Good, now keep your ears open because I’m only going to say this once to you.” Armin spoke the details in a low voice to keep others from eavesdropping, just in case there’s anyone keen enough to do that in this holy house of prayer.

After 30 minutes of “confession”, Eren got out of the room and headed back to his dorm. He’s thinking of cleaning the church tomorrow, because right now he had other things occupying his mind. He jogged a little to his dorm room and unlocked the door. He openned it slowly and turn on the lights. They flicker a little before lighting up completely, blinding his eyes for a moment. He soon adjusts to the light and drops his bag on the floor near his wardrobe.

Eren shares a room with Armin in this dorm. He felt lucky that he could request his roommate when entering. Armin’s previous roommate, Marco, didn’t mind the change. He was going to move into another room on the lower floor anyway. Eren moved all of his stuff in last week and unpacked almost everything. There are only two boxes remained unpacked, the smaller one contain some of his game collection while the other – which was covered in black leather – only must be opened when he’s ready to go out – which meant hopping from one roof to another, twisting through windows, and crawling into attics.

Eren shuffles, unfastening his tie and pulling his uniform over his head. He tosses it aside in a random direction and heads to the bathroom located inside the room. Another lucky arrangement the school has, a private bathroom for each room. Fucking perfect.

He tugged his slacks down and they pooled around his ankles. He hopped out of it and kicked them to god knows where. His underwear soon followed after and he entered the bathroom.

He turned the knob slowly to make the water poured from the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was just right. He hummed cheerfully, practicing the new song he’ll sing in the choir this weekend, while his hands reached for the soap and pour the liquid into a scrub. He put the soap back on the tray and scrubbed furiously on his neck, arms, down to his waist, and legs. He reached out for his lemon scented shampoo and poured it onto his unruly hair. He scrubbed a little and finally rinsed all of the foam from his body.

Turning off the shower, Eren got out and grabbed the white towel on the lower handle. He patted all over his hair and body to dry then covered his lower half before stepping out the door. The room was empty so Armin must still be in the church, probably helping his grandfather before returning to the dorm. So Eren dropped down to his soft bed, making it creak from the new weight. He never bothers to properly dry his hair before taking a pillow and burying his face into it. He inhaled the fresh scent of the sheet while thinking about the raven hair man again. He smiled and happy thoughts bubbled from inside his heart. I’ll just lay down for a moment while waiting for midnight to come, he thought lazily before his conscious slipped away, drifting his mind into a quiet slumber.

\-------

An hour later, Eren’s eyes hazily open from his deep slumber. He blinks once, twice, and folded his arms across his chest to protect himself from the cold which started to bite his skin. Shit I fell asleep naked, he thought while lifting his body up from the pillow. The clean white sheets now making a damp circle mark from his recently wet hair. It’s already dry by now and Eren feels disgusted when looking at his soaked stain bed. If Armin ever found out, Eren knows for sure that he’s going to kill him.

It’s a habit that Eren couldn’t get rid of properly. He would always make a mess of his bed, including sleeping his ass off, after getting out of the shower without drying properly. The last time Eren did that, Armin took the sheets away from his bed and into the laundry basket while grumbling non-stop, just like his mother. He didn’t want a repeat of those non-stop lectures again.

Eren quickly got up from his bed and whisked his sheets away, shoving them into the laundry basket and grabbed a new clean cover from inside the small drawer, attached to the wardrobe. He quickly spread it evenly on the bed and made sure there were no wrinkles, just like when he found it. He make mental note to not sit on the bed for a few hours until it dries by itself. Eren went over to the wardrobe again, pulling out a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. He dressed himself quickly and headed to the bedside table. Just before he sits down on the chair, the door opens to reveal Armin’s blond hair.

“Hey! You’re back.” Eren said, a bit too hurried and jumpy, trying to hide his nervousness. He smiled big and thanked god that he woke up just a few minutes before Armin got back to the dorm and found his recent mess.

“What’s wrong with you? Did I miss something?” Armin furrowed his eyebrows, feeling that there’s something odd about his friend’s overly cheery greeting. He entered the room and slammed the door shut.

“No! I mean, no, not at all. I just can’t wait to discuss the layout of the Mayor’s house.” Eren answered hastily. Armin tried to figure out what exactly was happening here, but soon dismissed it because they really do need to talk about the Mayor’s house blueprints.

“…ok, then can you turn on your laptop? I have the blueprints here. Open the file inside the fishpond folder.” Eren raised his eyebrow in disbelief, eyeing the usb in Armin’s hand. Did his friend just name their important mission document a fish container? He snorted and burst into laughter.

“Oh God! Armin who in the right mind– ” Eren laugh again. Armin slapped Eren’s thigh and grabbed his own laptop instead. Eren let his body fall onto his bed, still laughing while holding onto his stomach.

“Shut up Eren. I’ll name my file the way I want it. Now c’mon, we gotta go through the Mayor’s house layout before you head out later.” Armin opens his laptop and taps on the power button. It hummed for a few moments, notifying the owner that the machine is working to life. A few seconds later, the laptop screen lit up and showed Armin, Eren, and Mikasa picture as background.

It was a picture from they were in the same junior school several years back. They have goofy and carefree smiles pasted on each of their lips, except Mikasa, who was slightly blushing – trying to pull her red scarf to cover her smile. Eren sat up after his laughter died down and he looked at the wallpaper. Armin then opened the explorer and plug in his usb. The computer recognized the device and he quickly open the fishpond folder, which was blocked with three layers of password screens. Eren didn’t even want to know how he made it happen.

After passing through those screens, Armin scrolled down and clicked on a file that showed a map in full screen. There were layers of lines on the map. The blond tap a few commands on the keyboard and the view changed into a black screen with the same layers of lines, but with more additional lines showing the house in incredible detail.

“Okay, so this is the full outlook of the house. You can see there are several passages built inside the walls, serving as an escape or hiding place. These alleys aren’t recommended because they limit your movements and options for an immediate escape. I suggest you do what you’re good at doing, which is going through here.” Armin pointed and tap his index finger on the laptop screen where a balcony with a large glass window connected to a spacey room. Armin’s finger then slid slowly, moving until it reached a small room that didn’t have a door. A room that was completely ignored by the brunette, thinking that it was a mistake in the building layout.

“This is where you’ll find our catch.” Added the blond. With a confused look, Eren shifted his eyes to the blond.

“That’s a room? It looks like an empty small room? I don’t know…what is this room?” Eren looked puzzled because the size of the room was nothing bigger than his dorm bathroom.

“It’s a room full of her shoes. Apparently this new, young wife has an extensive interest in collecting brand named stuff and put it in this secret room. It only opens when her finger presses the lipstick on the dressing table beside the bed. You’ll only find one lipstick on that table so don’t worry, it’s actually attached to the wood.”

Eren shook his head while never leaving his gaze from the screen. “Girls and their toys. And I thought only boys will be boys.” Armin chuckled on Eren’s comment. “So where is the blue diamond actually?” Eren continued.

“That’s where I need your skills. It’s hidden in the secret room but I can’t find where it is exactly.”

“Okay, not a problem. I’ll just look around.” Eren got up from his seat and took the black leather box from under the bed. He sat back on top of his bed and put the box on his lap. He unlatched his necklace, which was hidden beneath the T-shirt, and pulled it out; revealing a key.

His father gave him this key when he reached the age of 10. Saying that when he’s ready, he can go to the basement and search for a black leather box, concealed in the hidden wall of his house’s basement. When Eren first found it, he opened the box in awe. He found his mother’s thief costume from the old days when she used it to explore the cities. The design looked so much like a shadbelly, worn by students in the equestrian club, but it had been adjusted for easier movement. It looked so girly that when he found it, his mother giggled a lot, saying that Eren didn't need to be afraid that she would make him wear it. Eren did mind though, he had to wear the costume. 

For four years, Eren kept it safe in his room. And when he finally heard the first plea of a lost lamb, he knew that his time had come to continue Carla’s adventure. His mother insist that Eren wear the costume when going out. And she promised to modify it so that it wouldn’t look so girly and ridiculous on Eren’s body.

Eren slid the key into the keyhole and twisted it open. He looked at the costume, inhaling deeply before pulling it out and exhale loudly. The costume still had the same shadbelly design, but now sleeveless and shone beautifully in its black color. The white shirt underneath it was also sleeveless and smelled just like the potpourri his mother owned. It oozed sweet fragrances of roses and was so deeply calming.

Eren rose from his bed, making a little creaking sound as his weight lifted. He unbutton the sleeveless white shirt first before lifting up his T-shirt and tossing it on top of the bed. He slid one arm into the shirt and the other, finally wrapping himself good by buttoning it up. He slip out of his sweatpants and put on the long black spandex. The black shadbelly goes on last to wrap his slim figure and complete the outfit with black gloves.

Armin stared while Eren dressed quickly and gave a nod when the brunette looked ready to go.

“That costume still looks good on you. Do you fix it from time to time or do you not grow at all?” the blond teased.

“Hey, I am growing – a lot – if you must know. I just got mom to adjust it every time I grew.” Eren replied sulkily, making the blonde chuckle.

“So are you ready? Have you memorize the map in your head?” Armin turned to his laptop again and shut it down. Eren hums, confirming in respond. He takes one last item, hidden at the bottom of the box, and stares at it for a minute while thinking.

He will have to be quick on his feet if he wanted this job done smoothly, like any other night. He smiled before putting on the mask which was colored black on the left side and white on the right, parting evenly in the middle. Now he was completely ready. Just as Eren was about to step out from the dorm window, Armin suddenly pulls his shadbelly tail and jerks him back in. “Wait!”

“What Armin?” The brunette looked at his best friend from over his shoulder and gave him a quizzical look. Armin got up from his seat and walked to his desk, pulling out the top drawer and rummaged inside before finally finding what he was looking for and showed it to Eren.

“Hair wax? Armin what the hell– “

“Shush Eren. You need to tame your hair down before going out. Because one of these days you’ll get caught because of the thief’s unique-hair-style, which nobody has but you.”

“Wha–? It’s not that bad! I mean, it does stick up everywhere, but everyone’s does it too!” Eren protest.

“Name one then. I won’t put this wax on you if you can name one boy in five seconds.”

Eren’s mind quickly scanned everyone he knew who had the same, unruly hair like him. On the fourth second he screamed “Hanji!”

Armin rolled his eyes and popped open the wax. “Eren, she’s a woman; has breasts while you’re flat.”

“Fuck.”

\-----------

The party went on, slow and boring. Levi had to hold his yawn in for the hundredth time now and he was getting more and more irritated. He had his fifth glass of fine wine tonight but it didn’t ease his mind. He just wanted to get the fuck out of this party as soon as he gets the chance.

Damn Erwin and his social connection. Who gave him the right to tell Levi to go to this boring ass party, celebrating Shiganshina city’s anniversary? Although deep down, Levi also knew that this was also the perfect chance to do business with local and foreign investors for his school and company – which is the reason why he agreed to Erwin. Fucking Captain America and his brilliant strategy.

Levi tried to make himself useful by conversing with some of the well-known figures in the party. Some of them had heard of Shiganshina High’s reputation and others just needed to be treated over politely to get them interested in what Levi had to say. He never enjoys the conversations but hell, if he’s good at it, he’d use the gift to the fullest.

“Evening Mr. Levi.” The greeting came from a woman on Levi’s left while he was conversing with one of the CEO’s of a worldwide courier service company.

Fucking bitch, can’t see I’m working? He cursed in his heart. But he didn’t want to look impolite in front of the other guest so he played along. Levi recognized the woman as the Mayor’s young wife.

“Evening Madam Hitch. You look exceptionally beautiful today.” Levi offered his best smile and bowed his head a little.

“Madam Hitch, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I believe this fine establishment is outshined by your beauty.” Arthur Paris, the CEO which Levi had just been conversing with, follows suit to extend his greeting.

“Oh! Such Lovely men! Both of you. Can I join your little conversation? I’m a little lonely tonight because my husband’s busy with other guests.” Hitch blinked her eyes slowly, trying to be seductive, but all Levi wanted to do is tie her down with tons of bricks and kick her flat ass far to the sea. Luckily for him, Arthur was the one answering her disgusting plea.

“Why of course, Madam! I’m sure the night will be more interesting with you around.” The words were laced with a little sarcasm and Levi smirked for his own amusement. He once again has to force himself to interact with the most annoying people of the city, while trying to hold back the urge to continue his business discussion. Half an hour later, when Hitch didn’t even plan to withdraw from both men, Levi took initiative to excuse himself. He clears his throat to catch both Hitch & Arthur’s attention.

“Excuse me, I need some air. I’ll let you two continue to enjoy the night.” Levi smiled again, forcing himself to be polite.

“Wait! I need some fresh air too. Please guide me along Mr. Levi.”

FUCK! Levi curse loudly in his head, realizing Hitch took more interest in him than Arthur. Hitch laced her arms around Levi and dragged him away to the stairs instead of the balcony. Arthur chuckled lightly and waved a little. Levi cursed again under his breath, feeling extremely annoyed.

They kept walking to the stairs and eventually climbed up to the second floor. The woman held Levi’s arm tight, swaying left and right due to alcohol. She’s completely drunk. Her face is red and any words coming out of her mouth are becoming more jumbled. He’d stop at some points, trying to gain his balance again, rather than being swayed by the drunken stupid woman.

“Aren’t you going to get some air, Madam? This is nowhere near any window or balcony.” Levi interjected Hitch’s ramble, which didn’t stop from the moment they left Arthur.

“We’re going…(hic)…to the balcony in my ro~om.” She replied while hiccupping in Levi’s arm. The gesture disgust him. If she was just an ordinary woman, Levi would strangle her to death. They finally reached her bedroom and she slams the door open, still holding Levi’s arm. Hitch suddenly screams, making Levi’s eyes shoot wide.

“Thief!! Thiieeef!!! Oh my god! He stole my diamond!!” Levi snatched his arm away from Hitch’s tight embrace and ran inside. He sees a black figure with a tailcoat about to jump out of the window. He leaps at the thief, trying to catch him but it was too late. The thief jumped out the window and flipped his body up onto the rooftop. Levi quickly held out half of his body outside the window to make sure he saw where the thief went. The thief was quick, really quick, flexible, and quite athletic. He is able to jump so fast and land smoothly between walls.

“Shit!” Levi turned his body and ran as fast as he could, shoving Hitch out of the way. He ran towards the third floor and frantically searched for a window in the direction where the thief fled. He stopped in of one the rooms and kicked open the door, dashing madly to the window, opening it and climbing outside.

Levi, himself, was also quite athletic but not quite as flexible as the thief. Fingers grabbed the edge of the window and lifted his body up until his feet landed fully on top of the roof. He caught a glance of the thief’s figure, wearing a sleeveless, black shadbelly and a mask which hide his face. Levi’s panting and trying to catch his breath before speaking to his target.

“Stop right there, dipshit. You’re not going anywhere.” He threats and glares hard. The thief looked in his direction and was shocked for a moment. This was the first time Levi had seen the thief at such a close distance. He looks so young and has a very slim figure. Other than the sleeveless shadbelly and black-and-white mask, the thief wore spandex which complemented his long legs and rounded ass. Levi was a bit distracted by those delicious curves.

Nice ass, Levi mused to himself. His hair is dark, combed back, and looks shiny in the moonlight. It’s hard to figure out anything else due to the lack of light. The thief turned his body in Levi’s direction, earning quizzical look from the raven haired man.

“I’m returning this to its owner.” He said with a scrambled voice. He must be using a device to disguise his voice into something unrecognizable. The thief lifted the teardrop shaped, blue diamond upside down.

“What the fuck?” Levi couldn’t believe what he saw. The diamond was not just a jewel, but actually a key. The diamond only served as the head.

“Nobody has ever chased me this far. Can you catch me, O mysterious one?” the thief said again, half teasing. He put the key away from Levi’s sight and turned around to jump. Realizing this, Levi dashed toward his target, but once again was too late. The thief lightly hopped into the air and landed on a big branch on a nearby tree. He spun a little before jumping again to the next tree, and the next until he disappeared completely.

Levi stared, dumbfounded with the brat’s speed and realizes something. The thief is nothing more than a brat, some boy not older than 20 years old tops. With that in mind, Levi will narrow down his suspects and was determined to catch him next time he sees the thief again. But something in the thief’s words stuck in his head. He is returning the key to its owner? Then that means that the diamond is not Hitch’s? He pulls out his phone from his jacket and dialed a number quickly. It only rings twice before a voice from the other side is speaking.

“What do you need, Levi?”

“Investigate something for me, Mike. Look around for information on a key with a teardrop-shaped sapphire and fill me in tomorrow.” Levi instructed briefly to the friend he relied on the most for investigations.

“Got it. See you tomorrow night.” Mike ended the call and left Levi alone in the dark of the night.


	3. Are you any good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So happy i got to finish another chapter.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and bookmark :) They always make my day XD
> 
> I got another help from Taymeho to beta this chapter so thank you, thank you for your great help! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave comment too :D

Eren woke up in a daze. It was morning and apparently the sunlight hadn’t risen yet and his friend in the bed across the room still asleep. He laid there for a few moments before he rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly. Eren wonders what time it was before pulling the blanket off his body and sat up, searching for his clock which hadn’t went off yet. The clock read 5:45 am and Eren groaned. Why did he wake to such an ungodly hour? Oh yes, of course – now he remembers between his hazy mind and sleepy eyes – he needed to return the key.

He stretched his back and yawned once again before finally pushing his body up. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is much messier than yesterday and his eyes are not fully opened yet. The T-shirt clung unevenly to his shoulders and his boxers hung down slightly lower on his hips, revealing a V-line.

Eren groaned and shut the bathroom door. He pulled off the T-shirt and boxers, reflexively kicking them away. Suddenly the memory of Armin’s scolding last night came back, flooding his head. After Eren left, the blonde found out about the pool of wet sheets. The scolding went on and on until three in the morning and finally stopped when Eren yawned big. He grabbed his shirt and boxers from the floor and shoved them into the laundry basket, thinking that it’s better to stay on Armin’s good side today.

He twisted the shower knob and waited for the warm water to finally hit his back. Closing his eyes, Eren recalled his meeting with the raven haired man. He never thought they would meet again, especially not in the middle of the act of stealing. But there he was – with his sharp glare, too fine hair, pale skin, perfect suit, and deep voice calling out for The Thief.

Eren opened his eyes and let out a sigh, thinking how lucky he was to be able to meet the raven haired man again, even under those circumstances. Will they meet again? Will he chase him again like last night? How he wished that would come true. Even if the raven haired man only sees Eren as a dirty thief. He doesn’t care. The man intrigued him and Eren didn’t know why. He felt nostalgic when he met him. Something felt off. Those blue grey eyes of his seemed familiar. Eren felt a wave of longing over the raven haired man.

He sighed again, trying to dismiss such silly thoughts. He quickly washed his body and hair, turned the water off, and walked away from the bathroom in his towel.

“Eren? You’re early...” Armin’s hoarse voice greeted him quietly.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep again.” He lied. Eren opened his wardrobe to find his school uniform and threw it on the bed. Closing the wardrobe, he opened a drawer beneath it and pulled out some boxers and socks. He slid the boxers up his waist and threw the socks on top of his bed to join his uniform.

Armin rubbed his eyes, yawning and searching for his wristwatch on the night stand. He hummed before dropping his body back on the soft bed.

“Its 6 a.m., are you going to return the key now?” The blonde asked again while blinking his sleepiness away, watching Eren dress quickly. Today’s uniform is an all-white-shirt-and-pants. Eren looked serene and pure in that uniform.

Eren nodded while taking a crimson colored tie from a drawer in his study. He twisted and turned it around his neck skilfully, making a proper shaped tie. He combed his hair as best as he could and shoved some notes in his bag.

“She’s in room 408. Her name is Christa Lenz. Don’t forget that.” Armin added. Eren nodded again while walking in Armin’s direction. He pulled the blanket over to cover the blonde and patted gently before speaking.

“I know. Get some more sleep, you need it. See you in class.” Armin hummed and Eren smiled a little while turning his heels towards the door. He unlocked it, stepped out, and closed it again slowly.

He ran a little in the direction of the laundry room, the one closest to the girl dorm. He found it after 10 minutes of walking and running discreetly, trying to avoid attention. He slid into the laundry room and head to the big window at the end of the room. He undid the lock and pushed it gently, then climbed out. He lifted his body up onto the roof and safely landed on his feet. He ran a little, careful not to make a sound, and jumped to the girl’s dorm balcony. He opened it and slid in softly.

The dorm was very quiet, signaling that there weren’t many students awake yet. After passing the hall and turning around two corners, Eren found the room with beautiful numbers nailed to the wood, informing the number “408 – Christa Lenz – Sasha Braus”. He picked up the key and hung it on the door knob by its chain. He knocked twice, earning a small voice answering from behind the door.

“Coming!” It seems like Christa or her roommate was already awake. Eren didn’t stay long enough to find out. He quickly dashed around a corner and hid just in time. The door creaked open. There’s a small audible gasp when she sees what hangs on the door knob.

“My key! Oh how did it get here? Wh…who’s there? Please show yourself. I want to thank you!” Eren hears the girl’s relieved voice but didn’t come out to reveal himself. He turns away from the room and heads back to the opened balcony window. He jumped to the roof again and tiptoed as fast as he could to the study building.

 A small sweat drop fell from his forehead when he climbed down and walked casually in the hall. He wiped it with the back of his hand while humming to a song. His steps halted when he saw the music room door was open. Eren peeked into the room and found nobody inside. He looked at the watch on his wrist, informing that there’s still another hour before the first bell rings. So, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

There’s a grand piano in the corner of the room. Eren stepped closer and pushed open the lid. He shifted his fingers lightly on top of the keyboard, smiling gently. He sat on the chair and started a few tunes that he knew. He might as well practice a little before heading to class.

The sound coming out of the piano was perfect. He wonders who tuned it. The soft melody filled the room and soon, Eren felt at ease. He found himself thinking the raven haired man again. So he opted for a song which represent his feelings now.

 

_Think of me~, think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye~_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try~_

 

_When you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free~_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me~_

 

Eren’s voice is beautiful. A crystal clear voice that can hit high pitches without ever losing its balance, soar out in the room and into the school hall. Like the wind caressing leaves and flow softly like the spring. He sings his heart out without much effort. It just flew naturally like breathing.

His beautiful voice also reach Levi’s ears as he walked back from Erwin’s office. He heard the beautiful high pitch melody invading his heart, just like nature singing its song in the morning. He realized that the sound was coming from the music room and curiosity guide his feet to come closer. Each step he took brought him closer to the owner of the beautiful voice. It didn’t sound familiar and he felt fortunate to find such a rare voice.

 

_Think of me, think of me waking_

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard_

_To put you from my mind_

 

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do~_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you~_

It was in the middle of the song by the time Levi arrived to the music room. From the big window, he see a boy in his pristine white uniform playing the piano with a fluid motion. His eyes closed without the need to check on sheet music anymore. In fact, there was no music sheets on the piano rack so he must know the music by heart. Levi recognized the song. He heard it once in an opera house sometime ago. But the way that boy sung it was different, almost as if he wanted his beloved hear and think of him from afar. Who could make him draw out such a lovely voice with tender annunciation in every lyric?

The piano stopped abruptly and the boy hunched his shoulders down, sighing softly as if he missed whoever was on his mind. He got up from his seat and turned to the door. Levi almost gasped as he found out that it was Eren who was singing. The bright, beautiful green eyes sparkled with a yearning of something – or someone – he couldn’t figure out which. The sunlight shone brightly on his body and the white uniform made him look like a little angel with messy brown hair. His cheeks are slightly dusted in pink and his bag slung around his shoulder and waist.

The brunette didn’t realize Levi was standing by the window so when Eren walked out the door, he couldn’t help but say something.

“Not bad, brat.”

 The boy startled and looked over at Levi, holding his breath. Levi folded his arms in front of his chest while looking at the brunette with disinterest, bored eyes trying to hide amusement.

 “You– Shit, you surprised me.” The brunette cursed while the color of his cheeks got darker with red. Eren was facing the raven haired man but his gaze was downward to his feet, feeling embarrassed. Surely the man wasn’t listening to him sing from the start? He wouldn’t know who was on his mind when he sang, right?

 Eren’s gaze shifted slowly to look at the man, but not looking directly in his eyes. He’s dressed in a black pea coat with a shirt in the same dark color. A brilliant grey scarf was laced around his neck, making the already expensive suit look classier. He wore a dark grey tie which complemented his pale skin and a black glove. A blue diamond colored Swarovski wristwatch was peeking from the edge of his sleeve which lifted up a little. Everything the man wore made Eren think that he lived in an entirely different world.

 “What are you doing here?” Eren asked with a low voice, trying to calm the stammering in his heart and clear the awkward atmosphere away. Levi kept his gaze on the boy’s face which got more and more interesting. Eren was fidgeting and playing with his tie, clearly looking nervous.

 “That’s none of your business.” He replied calmly.

 “O…okay. You’re…I…um…this room is not limited for practice only so I’m not breaking any school rules.” Eren cursed inwardly because he didn’t need to explain why he’s here to this man. He didn’t have to explain anything. He even stuttered while talking – which was something he never did when conversing with anyone.

 “I know. But that’s not why I waited.”

Eren suddenly looked at the raven haired man in the eye, disbelieving what he just heard. The man just said he waited for him. Seriously? Now his face looked like a tomato, ready to burst at any moment.

Those blue-grey eyes of his stared straight into Eren’s. He wore a bored expression while staring intently, his sleek black hair combed neatly just like yesterday, parted in the middle – a little bit to the side – with a military undercut. Strong jaw and those well defined, broad shoulders were accentuated by the smooth fabric of his pea coat. Damn him for being sexy.

He really needed to get rid of any thoughts about the raven haired man, convince himself that the man is a jerk. A complete asshole who wouldn’t even introduce his name. He looks bored every time he sees Eren. His expressions are limited to either bored, piercing gaze, icy glare, mad, and never smiling. He thinks smirking is the best smile the man could make. He probably hated to see Eren.

Why did he want to have anything to do with the man? Because he’s gorgeous? A lot of men are and they didn’t make his heart flutter like this. They were only on their second – third with The Thief – meeting. He should be interested in someone like the headmaster. Perfect blond with a perfect figure and career. Unlike this dark, mysterious man who cursed all the time with an unreadable mind.

He feels ridiculous -- needs to get away soon from anything involving this man. It’s better that way – it’s safer – because let’s not forget that he just saw the man last night chase after him. Eren put on a frown while gazing back to his feet again.

“Well, I don’t care. You probably want to look into my mistake again anyway.” Eren tried to sound sarcastic and cold, but his voice was quivering unconvincingly. He tried to steady his heartbeat so that the loud thumping wouldn’t be heard by the man. He has to get away now, right now – before those blue-grey eyes of his captured him.

Eren turned in the opposite direction, ready to leave before that smooth voice interrupts.

“Levi.” The raven haired man said shortly. Eren look at him from over his shoulder.

“What?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh...” Eren was shocked. He couldn’t reply, other than that one word. He never thought that the raven haired man – No, Levi – would give away his name so easily. Not after he begged so much yesterday.

“W-well, that’s…yeah…nice to meet you.” Shit! Could he get any more casual than that? He was so bold when he asked for Levi’s name yesterday, and now he’s nervous? Great Eren, now all Levi wants to do with you is avoid your entire being.

Levi watched Eren’s various expressions with interest. This boy was just startled, shy, acting cold, and now nervous and acting all weird. Interesting indeed. Levi wants to see if he could get any more awkward than he is now.

“You’re new, brat?” Levi asked while his gaze shifted downward slowly to Eren’s messy hair, long eyelashes which fluttered and blinking repeatedly, red cheeks, smooth neck, and gorgeous, tanned skin.

“No…well, yes. I mean, I lived around here but just enrolled here this semester.”

“So you got a scholarship. Are you any good?” Levi can’t help but tease, even though he already heard that crystal clear voice of his.

“Wha– ? I’m okay…no, I’m great! Didn’t you hear me back there?” Eren couldn’t believe what he heard just now. Levi just shrugged, looking away in the direction of the piano.

“Yes, and I said not bad.” He smirks and catches Eren’s angry expression. Even though he looks angry, those green – no, turquoise eyes of his still flash with so many colors. This brat is fucking beautiful.

“Fine. Then watch me on the stage in two weeks and I’ll make you bow down admitting defeat.”

“I’m busy, brat. And I can sing better than you.”

“No you’re not! And stop calling me brat, geeze…Prove it then. Prove that you have a better voice than me.” Eren challenged. His cheeks now red with anger. Levi just smirks again. He folds his arms – mimicking Levi – with a puffed out cheeks. He’s an asshole – a sexy one that is.

“I would, but you’re going to be late.”

Eren looks at his watch and realizes he only has twelve minutes left before the first bell.

“Shit! Ugh…I gotta go.”

“On your way then.” Levi encouraged mockingly, waving his hand. Eren turned on his heels, ready to rush to the classroom, but he took one last peek at Levi who stood with folded arms while leaning against the wall.

“Can... I see you again?” Eren asked.

“Do you _want_ to see me again?”

“I…I don’t know. Maybe?” Eren didn’t sound too sure of himself. Just a minute ago he was convincing himself to get away, and now he’s asking to meet him again? This is so ridiculous. He can’t forget the fact that this is the very same man who chased after the thief last night. His eyes were so determined to bring him down and throw him in the guillotine if necessary.

 

This man is dangerous, this encounter is dangerous. It risks every secret he has and could destroy his life. Maybe his friend’s and family too considering they work together to keep the Thief’s identity a secret. But curiosity gets the better of him. Eren has a feeling that they will meet again, either as a student or as a thief. Both are risky but he’s so intrigued to find out what adventure lies ahead – if there is any.

“Cheeky brat. We’ll meet whenever we meet again.” Levi replied shortly, not giving a clear answer but not necessarily a _No_. Eren’s eyes lit up a little with a glint of happiness and Levi caught that, making a small light pass on his eyes.

The brat is cute with the way his eyes shone with yet another different color. He was clearly conflicted with his feelings about Levi, but when a bit of happiness touched those turquoise eyes, they shined a cerulean color. Not resembling his own blue-grey eyes, but more bright as if his irises were made of thousands of other different blues and greens. A small smile painted on the brunette’s lips with his half lidded hypnotizing eyes and his cheeks turning a little pink.

“Go already, brat. If you stay here any longer I’ll fucking punish you.”

And with that, Eren resumed his walk to his classroom with a stupid grin; which he’s sure is not going to wash away anytime soon.

_That Jerk._

 

\------

 

The bell rung at four in the afternoon, announcing all students that today’s lessons are over. Ms. Hanji left her class and every student was ready to make their way to the practice building. Eren chatted a bit with Armin before Mikasa came into their classroom.

“Mikasa!” Armin and Eren wave cheerily at her. She just nodded slightly while stepping inside.

“Hi Armin. Eren, how was your first day?” She asks with a little smile gracing her lips.

Mikasa didn’t attend school yesterday because of an upcoming swimming competition. The team needed to register all of the participant’s names. The coach was also showing around the stadium so that the newbies didn’t get cold feet when the actual competition began. 

“It was fine. How did your visit yesterday to the stadium go? Meet your rival?” Eren answered while pushing his books into his bag. Mikasa sat down in the chair in front of Eren.

“It’s great. I met two of my opponents on the pool.”

“Is one Annie?” The blond asked.

“Yes, one of them was her. We talked with their coach too, discussing boring things like the flow of the game.” Mikasa shifted her stare to Eren. He looked distracted and somewhat spacing out.

“Eren, are you okay? Is something bothering you?”

Eren was unconsciously thinking of Levi again which make his cheeks tint with a little pink. He didn’t realized that Mikasa was looking at him now, gazing at the change in his expression. Eren shook his head, looking at her eyes but quickly avoided her gaze.

“No, I’m fine.” Mikasa was not convinced, seeing Eren avoiding her gaze now.

“Is there something I should know?”

Eren kept his eyes on his bag because just one look would give him away. It’ll get ugly if Mikasa pries into his secret crush. Or finds out how Levi managed to chase after Eren last night. Nope, he won’t ever tell her.

“No, everything’s fine.” He answered without meeting her eyes still, which makes Mikasa even more unconvinced.

“Eren, don’t lie. You’re never good at that. What is it? Did someone harass you? Did anyone make a move on you again? Or…did something happened last night?”

Eren gasped at the last question. She almost ruined the secret about the Thief in the middle of broad daylight.

“Mikasa!”

“Eren, tell me! What is it? Did someone attack you? Has anyone hurt you? Did you get into trouble while going out last night? What are you not telling me?”

“Mikasa!”

Oh god, sometimes there’s no reasoning with her. Eren slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly grabbed Armin and Mikasa’s arm, dragging them out of the classroom. Armin yelp a little and Eren kept pulling his best friend and sister away until they finally reached an empty classroom.

“Eren, start explaining.” Mikasa’s gaze is sharp, not faltering away from her question since they entered the room and shut the door.

“Fuck, Mikasa, you almost blew my cover! What if someone else heard you?”

“Calm down, both of you. Mikasa, I’m sure Eren is feeling fine. There’s nothing wrong. Isn’t that right, Eren?” Armin tried to make sure Mikasa was calming down and that really nothing wrong happened – except something _did_ happen. Eren squirmed a little, looking at his shoes before speaking.

“Actually, something did happen yesterday. Nothing big.” He tried to explain. Armin gasped and Mikasa’s eyes widened. She pierced her gaze at him again.

“I knew it! Tell me Eren or I swear to god whoever hurt you–“

“Mikasa, just stop. It’s nothing big, really. Armin, you know I came back safely.”

Armin nodded with his big eyes and desperate expression, keen to hear an answer, explanation, anything really. Eren inhaled loudly before continuing and exhaled. Oh well here goes nothing.

“I was chased by someone last night.”

Armin knitted his eyebrows. “You are always chased by someone every night though.”

“Yeah, but this time was different. He caught up with me, up onto the roof on his own. I don’t think he’s a policeman though.”

Armin was about to ask another question but he held it in, knowing better that it’ll just worsen Mikasa’s _hysterical attack_ if she hears any details right now. So he keeps silent, listening while also watching Mikasa’s expression darken. Oh no, this is not going to be pretty.

“Someone caught up to you? Eren no…you gotta stop. Stop this, just stop…doing this! If he managed to chase you last night, then the next time he’ll get you busted. How many times do I have to tell you that stealing will just get you into trouble?!”

“Mikasa, I know what I’m doing! Stop telling me to quit because I won’t. You know why – hell, you know exactly why!”

“I know! And that’s why you have to stop, Eren!”

“No! Stop pampering me Mikasa!”

“Eren, you stubborn– At least tell me! Tell me what your pursuer looked like. I will beat the crap out of that man, whoever he is.”

 “No! I mean.. I didn’t get a good look at him because it was dark. Just let it go Mikasa, it won’t happen again.”

 “I’m not convinced.” Mikasa deadpanned.

 “Why is everyone asking me to be more convincing?!”

“Because you’re not.”

First Levi denied his talent and now Mikasa was not convinced with his story. He must be the worst negotiator that ever existed.

“Ahem, Mikasa – I think Eren is telling the truth. He’s got no reason to lie, especially to you.” Armin tried to get Eren out of this mess by using Mikasa’s past. He knows it’s not fair but if they didn’t stop, their argument would get heated in a flash and then burn their friendship away. Arguments usually didn’t last long, one of them apologizes and makes up their relationship again.

Mikasa was a victim of robbery and an attempted kidnap when she was small. Grisha, Carla, and Eren found her coincidently when they make a visit to her house, delivering a pie as a new neighbor welcome. But the bloody scene in front of their eyes when opening the slightly broken door surprised them greatly. Who would’ve thought such a tragic fate would befall on the little girl. The three robbers were about to take Mikasa away to be sold, once they emptied the family’s valuables. But Grisha and Carla stopped them.

Carla was already skilled with her athletic body, so beating the gruesome guys only took a little bit of effort, while Grisha tried a bit harder because he’s out of shape. Eren looked horrified but Carla forced him to run to their neighbor and call for help. They eventually managed to take those three robbers down with the help of the neighbors and police as well.

Eren saw the little girl sitting in the corner of the room with an empty expression. She looked destroyed and devastated, but no tears ran down her face. She was in a state of shock until Eren approached her and hugged her small, shivering body. He couldn’t do anything to make everything better again. All he could do is reassure her that she wouldn’t lose the one thing she love the most. He will return all of the family affection that was taken away from her. Never again, will anyone else steal away her freedom, to steal away the love from the people she needed the most, and eventually she started to cry. Her innocent cry soared into the bloodied room, tears down-pouring like a stream of heavy rain while clutching Eren’s clothes tightly.

Even though he was a stranger, Eren knew exactly what she had lost: her family, her mother and father’s smile, their warm embrace that told her over and over again that everything will be just fine. But Eren returned them to her instantly, without asking, without prying, he just gave her back the one thing she needed the most.

Carla was overwhelmed by her son’s actions, knowing it came from such a small child. Grisha was feeling proud but sad as well. This tragic incident should never happen to anyone, especially not a little girl like her. So he took her into the Jaeger family. They didn’t ask her to change her last name, knowing that she will always be her parent’s child. It’s not that Mikasa would never be their child, it’s just Mikasa’s parents will add one more and also a brother.Mikasa lived with the Jaeger family until she reached the age of fifteen and moved into the Shiganshina High dorm.

She knew very well how Eren felt about anyone who took someone else’s belongings, whether it be a treasure or affection. He just wouldn’t let it go. Eren made sure to give them a taste of what those criminals were doing to their prey by stealing back everything they took. Payback is a bitch.

Mikasa sighed in defeat, knowing that Armin’s words were correct – It always has – but sometimes emotions just got the better of her and she’d argue with Eren, like what had just happened now.

“You’re right, Armin. Eren wouldn’t lie to me. I’m sorry.” Came her regret with sorrow in her eyes.

Eren didn’t want to make Mikasa sad. He understood that she did that because she was worried. He hugged her tightly while saying, “It’s okay Mikasa. I’m sorry too. It’s nothing really. I’ll be more careful next time. I have you and Armin, remember?”

Mikasa patted Eren’s arm that circled around her neck, a reassuring gesture. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Eren nodded before releasing his embrace, smiling to Mikasa. “Now come on, I’m hungry. Let’s eat before the canteen is emptied by the other students.”

Mikasa chuckled and nodded. She walked to the door and head out. Eren whispered to Armin before he followed Mikasa.

“ _Thanks Armin!_ ”

“ _You owe me one._ ” Armin winked.

 


	4. An open invitation for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments & kudos!!   
> It always help my spirit up XD  
> For anyone read Kaitou Saint Tail Manga, you may notice that I changed the thief's name because Eren didn't have pony tail hairstyle so it'll be weird to give the same name .
> 
> Many thanks to Taymeho to beta this chapter XD  
> I could never thanked you enough for your help T^T

“So basically, the key belongs to The Lenz’s family. They owned it before Hitch’s father took it as a guarantee to her family’s debt. It was cleared five months ago, but then Hitch’s father had already presented the sapphire to his daughter. He claims that the payment was overdue so any attempt to retrieve the key after the debt was settled was futile. Said that the collateral was taken because they couldn’t pay it off on time.”

Levi hummed in response to Mike on his phone. He was taking an afternoon break in his office while thinking to himself.

“So legally, the key currently doesn’t belong to her anymore.” He said while scanning the room, not particularly looking at anything for his mind was elsewhere.

“Not quite. Lenz’s family is having difficulty with debt because the interest was doubled. They are indeed a poor family. So with interest rocketing every month, they are really struggling with life. Though, the Lenz’s only daughter can still pursue her education, despite the tight money.” Mike replied which earned a quizzical look from Levi.

“How come?”

“She goes to your school.” Levi was dumbfounded by Mike’s comment, not realizing he was actually dealing with his own student. Thinking back, he does recall some girl named Christa Lenz.

“The small blond girl?” Levi wanted to make sure his memory served him right.

“Yes, that’s the one. I’m surprised you remember.”

Levi shrugged before replying, “I remember every brat in my school.”

“Indeed. Satisfied with the thief’s reason behind his actions?”

“Fuck no.”

“Thought so. Keep me in the loop.” Mike ended the conversation, leaving a long monotone sound on Levi’s phone.

He pressed the end button and put his phone on the desk. Getting up from his seat, Levi looked down from his twelfth floor office window to the busy street below. So the thief once more stole something that didn’t have any worth selling.

He’s been investigating the thief for a month now. The last five items that he stole always belonged to someone else – not the current keeper. Sometimes it was worth thousands of dollars, like that original painting, others are just small things that aren’t even worth mentioning.  
At first, Levi thought that it was just a regular thief, roaming around the city. But later he figured out that sometimes the things he stole were just plain weird. So, he start investigating out of curiosity.

Some of the puzzle was starting to come together though. A witness saw the thief entering a school church – his school church to be exact. And the person related to the stolen item was a student from Shinganshina High too. Moreover, the brat is some teenager; looking nothing more than 18 or 19 years old, maybe 20 considering the high school grounds are standing near a local university.

It is a possibility that one of his students is The Thief, but right now, the possibilities are too wide. He needs another approach to gather more clues. How could he guess where The Thief’s next target would be? He needed to stay calm, focus on the smallest details he got from that night. The Thief’s posture, hair, body language, anything! But it was useless. There was too little that he could make out that night. He only remembers the color of his hair, which was dark with a glint of brown.

Brown hair reminds him of someone else. Eren Jaeger. The cute brat with sparkling blue-green eyes, hypnotizing gaze, and a shade of pink hue adoring his cheeks. Those plump pink lips of his are illegal. He would definitely attract the wrong admirer with the way his lean waist and sharp hip bones curve beautifully against the plain white uniform. Those parted, long legs of the brunette looked so delicious, practically welcoming Levi’s leg to slide in between them. If only the brat was legal, Levi would surely take him then and there. Fucking brat with his innocent smile.

Two knocks on his office door snapped Levi’s mind back to reality. He turned his heels to his desk while loosen his tie.

“Come in.” He invited, followed with a sigh.

“Your 2pm appointment is here, Ms. Ilse Langnar.” A woman with strawberry blond hair informed him.

“Send her in. And cancel my dinner today. I have other shit to deal.” She nodded and walked away.

\-----

That night, Levi went home looking even more tired with darker circle under his eyes. It was near midnight and the driver taking him home was speeding a little to get him there sooner. A few minutes later, the sight of his house is within eyesight. It was dark and classic, just the way he liked it. The car pulled to a stop and the door opened for him. He stepped out and some maids greeted him at the entrance door. Sliding his coat off, he drops it to one of his maids and continues walking towards his bedroom.

When he opened the door, a package the size of a book was sitting on top of his bed. It was wrapped with simple, plain white paper. He picked it up and flipped it over to see the sender’s name but there was nothing. There was no writing nor card whatsoever on the box. He tore the paper open quickly to find a wooden box, with a shape of a tear-drop. Levi instantly remembered the tear-drop shaped sapphire attached to a key. There’s a piece of paper on the bottom of the box with some words typed with a typing machine. He could still smell the distinct scent of the ink, even though it was very vague.

When the moon shines bright, I will steal the shining diamond on top of the Sina Tower.  
\- Heilige Thief -

“What the fuck– “ Levi’s eyes grew wider after reading the piece of paper. He crumpled it, grabbed the wooden box, and dashed outside of his room. He ran down the stairs, looking for Erd – his butler.

“Erd!” He screamed impatiently, searching for him.

“Yes, Monsieur Levi?” A voice from behind answered his call. He turns around to see Erd standing in front of the guest room. Levi held up the box whilst approaching the blond butler.

“Where did this come from? Who sent it?”

“Monsieur, it’s not– “ Erd’s words got cut by Levi’s hand pulling his collar and shoving him into the wall.

“Who?!”

“Monsieur, calm down. The package was not delivered by post. Mademoiselle Petra brought it here.”

“Fuck– get her on the phone.” Levi let Erd go, the man adjusted his clothes back in place. He reach into his back pocket to pull out his hand phone and dialed Petra’s number. It didn’t take long for Petra to answer and Levi immediately snatched the phone up.

“Who the fuck sent this package to you Petra?”

“Oh Levi, sorry I don’t know.” She answer nonchalantly.

“What the fuck do you mean by you don’t know? You brought this shit here.”

“Yes, I did, because it was delivered directly to the office lobby. They said that a courier company delivered it. Do you want me to look for the sender?”

“I want a name, get to the bottom of it, Petra.”

“Sure, you’ll have something by tomorrow.”

“I’m taking tomorrow off. Give me a call.” Levi disconnected the line and tossed the phone back to Erd.

“Nobody is entering my fucking room, Erd.”

“Understood, Monsieur.” Erd complied and Levi left him in a hurry, back to his room and shut the door.

The Thief – the motherfucker dared to send him a challenge letter. It boils Levi blood. Not from anger, but from excitement. A thrill at the base of his spine, making his teeth grit with pure joy. At long last there’ll be more clues to chase down the little piece of shit. If the thief thinks he can outsmart Levi, well, he’s being a smartass.

He looked at the crumpled piece of paper again and stood silently before he reached for his phone on the desk near the balcony window. He dialed a number quickly and waited for three rings before someone answered.

“Zacharias speaking.”

“Mike, run a test for me. I’ll send the item through Erd tonight.”

“Levi. Good to hear from you again. New lead?”

“No shit. An unbelievably fucking bold lead.”

“Bring it then.” He heard Mike snicker before ending the call and dialing Erd’s extension number. Erd picks it up on the first ring so he must have returned to his room.

“Yes, Monsieur?”

“Erd, bring a sample for Mike tonight.”

“Tonight? Is it urgent?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get it done tonight then.” Levi nodded, disconnecting the line and put the phone back on the desk.

\-----

Cleaning the church is no easy task. Eren is lucky Mikasa and Armin helped getting the job done. It was not dirty per say, but it was quite big and they couldn’t half ass it. Someone was going to inspect the job and won’t hesitate to ask him to redo it all till it was cleaned according to standard. Not that Eren knew whose standard the school is using. Because what they meant by clean is more like impeccably squeaky-clean until you can see your goddamn reflection on the hardwood.

It’s ridiculous really, because who minded it anyway? This big ass school can get dust in every corner and that wouldn’t kill him – even all other students wouldn’t drop dead because of it. But rules are still rules and students can’t do shit but follow until the last bit of detail. Fucking owner with their perfection. Now Eren understood why the cleaning service staff here is twice as much as other schools.

After cleaning duty is done, the clock striked at eight o’clock sharp while he and Armin went back to their room with limp bodies. They catch a shower and then were finally able to kick back and relax. Armin stretched his back and grabbed his laptop from his backpack, then put in on top of his lap while turning on the power. Eren dragged his backpack to the bed while plopping his body down. He ruffles inside it searching for a book. The blonde turns to look at Eren, watching the brunette’s movement a little before opening his mouth to speak.

“Eren, I was going to ask you something about this afternoon.”

The brunette didn’t glance up and instead, kept searching for something. He knew that Armin was going to ask for details about what happened in the school this afternoon. And he’ll answer, knowing Mikasa was not here right now.

“Yeah I know. I’ll explain after – fuck, Armin, did you see my red book? The biology book?”

“You mean the one on the table?” Armin pointed his gaze on top of Eren’s study and he followed suit. He tossed the backpack aside and grabbed the book.

“Yeah, this is it.”

“You have homework? Ms. Hanji didn’t give us any assignments today.”

Eren shrugged before answering. “No, I don’t. I just thought I’d study a little for her class tomorrow.”

“Oh okay.” 

They were silent for a while before Eren spoke. “So shoot.”

“Huh? Oh, you mean my question?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Okay… Um…how do you know that your pursuer is not a policeman? You said that it was hard to recognize the man in the dark, so there’s no way you’d be able to draw a conclusion right away about his profession.” Bright Armin with his keen observation.

Eren put aside the Biology book and folded his legs to his chest, thinking back how this all happened. He drew a long breath and released before answering. “I’ve met the man before.”

Armin looked a bit taken aback by Eren’s answer. “You have? So you know him?”

“No, I only just got his name recently. It’s the same man I jumped onto on my first day here.”

“That guy? Really? Wow, I can’t believe it.”

“Better believe it.”

Armin shifted his laptop down onto the bed and jumped to Eren’s bed, making it creak with the new weight. He leaned his body and bumped his shoulder into Eren’s. He folded his feet the same way Eren did while still looking at the brunette’s face.

“Then what happened? Now I’m really curious.”

Eren chuckled a little before continuing. “So, I met him again that night and surprisingly I met him again this morning.”

“This morning? Where?”

“After returning the key to Christa, I stopped by the music room and played the piano for a bit. That’s when I met him again. I don’t know where he came from though.”

“So you coincidently met him three times? Are you sure he isn’t stalking you?”

“No way. He’s way too good to be my stalker.”

“Why?”

“Because he dresses way too nice and everything about him doesn’t even feel like he’d consider someone like me, Armin.”

“And I don’t hear the reason why.”

“Oh god, just stop. He’s way beyond my league. I can’t even afford half of what he’s wearing! That blue Swarovski wristwatch, Armani coat, Bottega Veneta shoes? Like hell I can afford that.” Eren playfully nudged the blonde’s shoulder, making him yelp a little when tumbling to his side. Armin let out an airy laugh and picked his body up to sit facing Eren’s direction.

“I think you like him.” The blonde commented once he’s seated back and Eren felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. The brunette looked to the side, avoiding Armin’s face.

“How did this conversation even get here?” Eren groaned with his head down, buried between his folded arms which sat on top of his knees.

“Because you never pay attention to details of what a random guy is wearing unless you’re into him.” Armin cupped his chin with both of his hands, grinning wide at his best friend’s sour face.

“Fine. Yes, he is – somewhat – nice too look at. But he’s a jerk.” Eren pouted, making Armin laugh again.

“You know, it’s been a while since you’ve had a crush on someone. The first one didn’t work, the second one ended too quickly, but third time’s a charm right?”

“Can we not talk about this? It’s already pretty screwed up that the guy I…have a crush on is looking forward to getting my ass busted. Armin, he wants to catch The Heilige Thief!”

“You sure are attracted to someone weird.”

Eren rolled his eyes and dropping his body down onto the mattress, then covered himself with a blanket from head to toe.

“I’m not talking to you again!” He pouted with a muffled voice under the blanket. The blonde just laughed and got up to pull the blanket away.

“Come on, I’m sorry! I’ll help you.” He yanked the blanket away with Eren still curled up on the bed and his hair even messier. Armin giggled and dropping his body next to Eren’s, tossing the blanket to his own bed.

“I’m sorry, really, I promise I’ll help.”

Eren sat up on his bed again with pouty and puffy cheeks. “Then tell me what’s on your mind because I think my brain just fried itself from thinking back and forth.” The brunette commented.

“Send him an invitation when you’re about to go out. Challenge him. Let him know that you’re not afraid of his existence. And if you’re lucky, he’ll understand the reason why you did it.”

Eren looked at his best friend with wide eyes, surprised of the words coming from the blonde. “What?! He’s trying to catch me so I invite him to the show?! That has got to be the worst idea ever that came from your smart brain.”

“Even if you don’t invite him, he’ll still try to catch you anyways. He’ll come prepared, sure. But it’s better than letting another case get his attention and ditch you.”

“But he’ll catch me!”

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe he’ll become your strongest ally after realizing the reasons behind your act. The police are still chasing after you and you know that they aren’t going to listen if you get caught. So you’ll need someone with a strong, financial background if it comes to the worst.”

“I don’t want him for his money...”

“Sure you don’t, but imagine if he’s on your side. With his intelligence and strong social standing – I bet he’s someone important – he’ll back you up if anything happens. That way you can return back safely to your family.”

Eren looked at his toes, curling and uncurling, thinking hard of Armin’s idea. It doesn’t sound bad, but it’s not entirely good either. He’s risking the possibility of having a strong ally or a strong enemy, which depended greatly on how the game rolls. It does sound exciting, but at the same time it’s terrifying. Thinking that the blue-grey stormy eyes will meet him every time he became the Thief. But it is exciting nonetheless.

“I can return safely to my family...” Eren mumbled in a low voice.

“You can! With his help too.” Armin confirmed cheerily.

To tell the truth, Eren wanted to see Levi again. He missed meeting those blue-grey eyes of his, which looked straight into his eyes unwavering. That deep smooth voice was still swirling in his mind and the tobacco scent mixed with his perfume, still lingering in the air. The proposal suddenly sounded so good, with the thought that if anyone was going to catch him, it’d be Levi.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Great! Let’s prepare the first step now.”

“You know Armin, sometimes I wonder whether you’re just a brat or a genius.”

“I’m a genius.” 

That earned a flying pillow to Armin’s face. The blonde giggled and laughed while throwing another pillow towards Eren.


	5. When the clock strikes twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> It's always been a great joy to find all of your kudos and comments.  
> You're awesome!!
> 
> Thanks to Taymeho for betaing this chapter XD  
> You work unbelievably fast!! 
> 
> The song Eren sing in this chapter is "Cry Thunder" by Dragonforce (great song!!!).  
> As always, please feel free to leave comment :)

It was another sunny day. Lots of cheery students flooded the indoor field. Most of them scream to support their friends in the tournament, but Mikasa’s supporters were far louder than any other. She knocked down her opponents in an effective move, fast and accurate, not wasting time with any unnecessary movements.

Her victory was easily claimed as she was far stronger than any other student. The cheering crowd congratulated her with a roar. The school dome was cramped with the large audience, supporters, and eager company representatives who waited in line to get a contract with her for her talent.

Armin and Eren shouted happily when the gold medal was laced around Mikasa’s neck. She smiled while looking up at her brother. As her fist swung in the air, signaling victory, the cheer got louder and louder. It was thrilling, full of lively screams, hope, and thousands of other emotions in the sea of people. The big competition certainly become memorable for Mikasa with her brother and friends’ support.

Levi was in the crowd as well; together with Erwin, Hanji, and Moblit. They watched the tournament from the VIP spot. The raven haired man had to admit, Mikasa has one of the rarest talents the school has ever had. She was strong, smart, and not reckless. Something that most kids at her age don’t possess.

But, his attention went elsewhere when a boy with chestnut colored hair hopped into the ring. He hugged her tightly, followed by a blonde boy with a thinner figure. They were chatting happily and she gave a big smile and laughed.

Levi recognize the blonde as Armin, the genius who created programs and new systems for the IT market. And he certainly recognize the brunette as Eren Jaeger, the new brat at his school.  
From his spot, Levi could see the blue-green eyes sparkle with excitement and joy. They cheered for Mikasa’s victory. Are they friends? There’s no way in hell they could be siblings, their family names are different. Maybe they’re close friends or... maybe she’s his girlfriend – impossible. The brat doesn’t look like he swings that way, but that’s just Levi’s assumption. He then realized that he actually doesn’t really know much about the brunette.

“Levi~ Why are you suddenly frozen?” Hanji cooed from her seat, looking at Levi with her maniacal grin.

“Shut up four-eyes.”

“You’re looking at the brunette, aren’t you?”

“I said shut the fuck up.”

“You are! Oo~h look at you! Drooling and glued to the boy.”

“Hanji, I swear I’m gonna rip that shitty grin off your face and kill you.”

“Erwin, I was right! He is attracted to the boy! See, I told you!” Hanji didn’t seem affected by Levi’s threat. After more than a decade of hanging out with him, Hanji seemed immune to the man’s glare, anger, and harsh words. The same goes for Erwin.

“Apparently so. Too bad... The boy is very pretty and I would’ve liked a taste of him as well.” Erwin rubs his forehead, sighing loudly. He liked the boy too because of his damn cute face. But if he had to compete with Levi, it’d be tough.

“What the fuck, Erwin, the brat is illegal.” Levi looked at his blonde friend with disbelief in his eyes. The brunette wasn’t even the man’s type.

“Yes, that smile is indeed illegal.” Erwin sighed again while looking at the boy, holding onto Mikasa’s gold medal with a big bright smile.

“You horny piece of shit.” Levi snatched the martini and gulped it down.

“Don’t tell me you’re playing innocent Levi. I see you fixatinging your eyes at him without moving – maybe without breathing either. It’s kind of rare.” Erwin said while lifting the wine glass and swirling the liquid in his hand.

“What bullshit are you spouting abou – ”

“Yeah!! Eren, bring it on!!” Hanji suddenly interrupts as she screams with the crowd.  
Levi looked at the ring again, trying to figure what got Hanji so excited. Some people were moving quickly to switch the mattress on the ring for band equipment. They’re preparing for the tournament’s closing ceremony with a choir performance, singing the school anthem.

But before that, the school band was going play a song, to celebrate the vigorous fights that the participants had poured into the competition.

Once all of the equipment was set up, the lights surrounding the dome dimmed and a spotlight shined brightly onto one person in the center. They were wearing a black shirt and tight skinny jeans. Levi frozen once again. He found Eren Jaeger standing there holding a microphone, looking into the crowd with the same excitement in his eyes that he had earlier.

Those damn jeans were shaping his ample ass, long legs, and parted thighs perfectly – making Levi’s mind start wondering what it’d feel like to fuck the kid while biting deep into that tanned skin.

“Thank you for coming to the competition!! Let’s close it with no regrets!” He screamed. 

Suddenly all of the lights go out except a few spotlights, marking Eren and his friends on top of the ring. The sound of a guitar blasted through the dome, followed by a bass and drums. The music was deafening, yet thrilled the crowd who was cheering with enthusiasm. After the intro rolled out, Eren lifted the microphone closer to his lips and started singing.

Time after time, as we march side by side  
Through the valleys of evil and the torturing souls!

Eren’s voice soared loudly into the dark stadium. It was a rough, thick, throaty voice. It staggered space and shook the hearts of those who heard it. The brunette closed his eyes and held tight onto the microphone.

Night after night, for the glory we fight  
In the kingdom of madness and the tales from the old!

The voice was nothing like what Levi had heard in the music room. It was different – far different – with the crystal clear voice he had produced that time, which resembled an angel’s harp. This voice was like a dragon or a wild animal, threatening its enemy with a powerful roar. Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The brat had just switched from a serene angel into a domineering devil. 

Death by our hand, for the higher command  
As the darkness surrounds us hear the cry as they fall!

The lyrics suddenly felt familiar. Somehow he got a glimpse of a war, brought out by a bunch of monsters that resembled humans.

Fire burning steel, and the tyrants will kneel  
Hearts burning stronger with the power of the sword!  
Set sail for the glory, pray for the master of war! (Pray for the master of war!)  
Sunlight will fall by the wastelands, endless rise for the heroes before!

He knows that feeling, of a sword piercing and slashing into the flesh of his enemy, making them fall to their knees in defeat. But he couldn’t quite tell exactly what kind of war that was. What it was that drove humanity into the brink of despair with a never ending nightmare.

Cry Thunder! Sword in his hand!  
Titans of Justice! Fearless we stand!  
Cry Thunder! Strong in command!  
Blessed by the union! Freedom of Man!

As the song went on, Levi felt a wave of memories flooding into him in bits and pieces. Nothing makes sense, nothing was clear, everything is blurred. All he knew is that the fucking brat was messing with his mind right now. Levi wondered if Eren knew it too. Does the brat know what he’s doing to his mind right now? All while he carries on through the song with stunning eyes and voice.

This brat was going to get into trouble, that Levi will dish out himself personally. He finishes his drink and steps out of the dome, ready to head back to his office.

“Going back already?” He heard Erwin’s voice asking through the cheering crowd.

“Yes.”

“You won’t wait until the closing ceremony ends?”

“I already gave that job to you.”

Levi grabbed his coat and walked out of the dome. Once outside, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, inhaling deeply before puffing the smoke free into the air. Tonight, he will prepare to catch the Heilige Thief in action. To ask whatever questions he had swirling in his head for a month now, to see the face behind that black-and-white mask, and to catch the criminal once and for all.

\-----

“You checked the rope?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Eren answered while tightening his belt. He attached a special device to lift him up to the high tower, so he could reach the back of the giant clock.

“Okay, good luck.” Armin prayed for his best friend.

Sina Tower is located in the middle of a busy street. At this time of night there won’t be many people roaming the city, it was already very late. It was 15 minutes till midnight when Eren took a deep breath and jumped out of his window, heading for the tower.

His heart was thumping loudly because he would be meeting Levi again – If the letter actually reached him. A small shiver ran down his spine, feeling slightly afraid that for the first time, he was facing someone with a strong capability to actually catch him.

But he hopes that won’t happen tonight, no – he's determined not to get caught tonight. Mostly because Levi still considers the Heilige Thief as your everyday criminal, so getting caught while the raven haired man held a bad impression of him was not something Eren would like to do. 

He knows the city very well. That café near the corner, the flower shop two blocks away, the pet shelter near the bridge, everything looks beautiful from above.

Sina Tower – now within eyesight – is shining brightly, illuminating the night. There's a huge clock in the middle of it and a little room behind it, used by the maintenance crew. Eren decided to wait there while waiting for the clock to strike twelve, the minute hand will be easier to reach then.

Five minutes later, the bell tolls loudly, informing the whole city that today is over and a new day begins. Eren opens the small window and reaches to the back of the minute hand, pulling off a tiara. It was adored with red, blue, and green diamonds with a remarkable design.

Eren looks at it for a minute, admiring its beauty and thought that the fake one looked nothing like the real one. It's a wonder that the museum didn’t realize it, really.

He was about to shoot the rope – which was attached to a hook – to make his escape but suddenly a bright light attacking his eyes and blinded his sight. A voice spoke through a speaker from below to catch his attention.

“Going somewhere little shit?” Levi's voice echoed and instantly made Eren’s heart start thumping loudly again. There’s a spotlight flashing on him, making the few people on the ground aware that the Heilige Thief is there.

Through the bright light, Levi could see a strange looking device attached to the thief’s waist. It was probably how he managed to climb the tower.

“Evening, mysterious one. I’m taking the tiara with me.” Eren replied with the scrambled voice under his mask. Oh how good Levi looks tonight with his casual black shirt and tight blue jeans. It’s not fair how Levi can get his attention so quickly, with something so simple. It’s not even fair that some simple clothes make his chest muscles press clearly for anyone to see.

“No, you’re not taking anything. You’re going to come down here or I won’t hesitate to shoot.” Levi threatens while pointing a gun with a silencer at his direction. Some girls screamed, scared of the sight of a gun, while other people just murmured loudly, making intangible noise.

Eren smiles beneath the mask. What Armin predicted came true. He warned him about Levi and about the possibility of the man bringing a dangerous weapon, to stop the thief at whatever cost.

If Levi is any good at shooting, this chase won’t be very long. Eren will need to push his abilities to the limit if he wants to dodge any bullets – should Levi decide to shoot.

“I'm happy you came tonight. But I’m still taking this back to where it belongs.” Eren said again while preparing his device, ready to jump anytime.

“Did you steal it from the museum?”

“No, but I am stealing it from human eyesight.”

“Then I'll have to shoot you down.” With that, Levi pulled the trigger and release a bullet into Eren’s direction, which he safely dodged thanks to the wall. The raven haired man only aimed at a non-fatal point, just to immobilize the thief. He’s not so heartless as to take away the life of a simply naughty teenager.

Eren shot the grapple hook and jumped, adding speed by releasing some booster gas. Those piercing blue-grey eyes of his never released his prey. He chased after Eren and shot another bullet, which was dodged again with Eren’s fast movements and reflexes.

Levi is strong, fast, and has accurate aim. But the brat jumped, ducked, and twisted in the air with such clever movements – hiding behind walls, chimneys, and trees. He must have had carefully thought of an escape plan, including the possibility of being chased by a gun. Either he planned it himself or the thief actually has back-up, like Hanji concluded.

The thief shot his hook again, spending more gas with the intent to lose Levi this time. They entered an area with very few buildings and was covered by a thick line of trees. Within seconds, the blanket of night hid the thief again, making Levi lose sight of him.

“Shit!” He cursed loudly in the sea of trees.

He turns around and hastily hops in his car while pulling out a phone from his back pocket. Hanji’s number is quickly dialed and he waits for one ring before she picks up.

“Hanji, he escaped into the woods.”

“Got it, I’ll cut him off at the end of the road.”

Levi disconnected and hit the gas to meet up with her. When he got there, Hanji was still waiting with a puzzled expression. Levi got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

“Did he come out?”

“Not yet, he should be though.”

“I’m going in.” 

Hanji suddenly grabbed Levi’s hand. “Wait! It’s no use, I don’t think he’ll come out from this direction.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? This is the only way to get out of the woods.”

“No, maybe not.” Hanji let Levi go and walked closer to one of the trees and touched the lowest branch. She picks up a black piece of paper with small writing on it, showing it to Levi.

“It’s for you.” She adds and Levi snatches it away. The paper only contained a short message:

Thank you for the lovely night. – H. Thief


	6. Your sweet cherry mint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! :)  
> This chapter will be the beginning of a smut and hopefully you'll like it XD  
> Thank you to Taymeho for beta'ing this chapter. You're a life saviour! :D
> 
> Feel free to leave comment and thank you so much for all the kudos XD

A week has passed since the Heilige Thief stole the tiara. Levi was groaning to himself on his desk, listening to Hanji blabber on and on. She just doesn’t know when to stop, and all Levi wants to do is shut her mouth with duct tape and kick her out the window.

After a thorough investigation, Petra couldn’t find the name of the person who delivered the package. Turns out it wasn’t sent through a courier service but slipped in by a cleaning service employee, whose face couldn’t be seen on the cctv. Also, the receptionist in the lobby didn’t remember what he looked like nor when the package was slipped in. How fucking convenient.

Mike’s test results on the letter also didn’t reveal anything useful. That type of paper can be bought anywhere and there were no fingerprints left behind. That brat really knows what he’s doing to cover his tracks.

When he shared his findings with Hanji and Erwin, they couldn’t come up with anything new either. The only thing Hanji guessed was that the thief either received some help from someone or he works alone – which would make him an intelligent criminal.

But Hanji stressed the point as to why the thief sent a challenge letter to Levi: he wants to be caught by the raven haired man. It’s funny really, because no thief would want to get caught, unless he didn’t feel comfortable being a criminal – which is something definitely out of the equation. The brat has been using the best of his abilities to complete his job. Or at least that’s what Levi thought.

“Here’s my theory, before you got the letter– ”

“Shut the fuck up, Hanji.”

“Levi, this is important.”

“Doubt it.”

“It is. You need to consider a possibility that I’ve come to realize, before the letter was sen– ”

“No.”

“But Levi– “

“If you open that mouth again, four-eyes, I’m gonna throw away all of your filthy notes and data from seven years of research, so you’ll have to start from scratch.”

“You can’t do that! Erwin, tell him he can’t do that!”

Erwin shrugged while reading some proposals on his desk. “He can.”

“Levi, it’s not fair!” Hanji almost screams in desperation to get Levi to listen and to stop him from destroying her lab.

“Nothing is, so shut up.” Levi rubs the bridge of his nose again and rubs his temple to ease his headache. How did this crazy woman manage to stay in his life for more than a decade?

“Then I won’t tell you about Eren~” 

Levi’s movements stopped abruptly. That shitty-four eyes is talking about something he’s actually interested in. But what was there about Eren that Levi didn’t know already? He’s already read the brat’s file, knows his family background, home address, and his foster sister – thank god the brat doesn’t swing for the girl team.

“I can read his file, Hanji.” Levi dismissed her.

“Yes, you can, but I have a theory about him.”

“Me too.” Erwin added with a smile. 

Levi clicked his tongue. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. – both of you.” Levi points his finger. He can’t stand to take anymore bullshit from them. He was about to walk out of the room but a knock came from the door.

“Come in.” Erwin granted permission.

The door slid open and the brat with brilliant green eyes – well, dark green now – stepped in slowly.

“Ah Jaeger, I was expecting you.” Erwin waved his hand, gesturing Eren to come in closer.

The brunette looked surprised to see Levi in the headmaster office but dragged his feet closer anyway. He shifted his eyes to Erwin and picked a seat in front of his desk.

Levi sat on the nearest sofa, folding his arms and legs, looking intently at the brunette. Speak of the devil. This ridiculous brat made the plain, black and brown standard uniform look good.

“Thank you for coming here. I would like to introduce you to one of our greatest sponsors, Monsieur Levi.”

“I know, we’ve met before.” Eren said with a smile.

Erwin and Hanji looked surprised to hear that. Who would’ve thought that Levi was actually quick on his feet to get into the boy’s pants? Hanji snickered and turned to face the wall in a vain attempt to hold in her laughter.

“Ah, how unexpected. Levi, you never told me that you had already met Eren.”

“Do I need to spell everything out to you, shitface?”

“Not necessarily, no. But this one would’ve been nice to know.” Erwin smiled a little before continuing his conversation. “As you know, this school takes kids with talent to provide themselves with money to pay for their own education; and that money comes from sponsors.”

Eren nodded. “Yes, I’m aware.”

“So these are sponsors who have submitted their proposals to you. I must say, even though these proposals have been screened carefully by Monsieur Levi, it is up to you to decide which contract can take your talents to the next level. I need you to look at them carefully so take your time to review their offers.”

Eren nodded again while Erwin handed over a stack of files to him. “Thank you. It feels weird that someone actually wants me as part of their business.” Eren cheeks painted pink as he said this. It was an adorable sight to see.

“Don’t be, brat. People have recognized your talent. Just be grateful and use them to carve your name into the business world.” Levi stood from his seat and walked over to the back of Erwin’s chair.

Eren looked at him with adoring eyes and a stupid sweet smile, which made both men mesmerized. Hanji’s loud snicker was getting hard to hold in as she hit the wall repeatedly with her hand.

“I– I will. Thank you again, Sir.” Eren replied, confused with Hanji’s weird behavior. He looked at the stack of proposals in his hand, ready to read them at anytime. He might need Armin’s advice on this one though. It looked confusing just to read the numbers written on each paper.

“Don’t hesitate to ask us for help – If you need some – when reviewing those proposals.” Erwin added.

Eren nodded and stood from his seat. He held the files in one hand and offered the other to shake the headmaster’s hand. Erwin stood on his feet and welcomed the hand with a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll be expecting your answer one week from today.”

“Okay.” Eren offers his hand to Levi for a handshake as well but instead, Levi grabbed it and dragged him out of the room.

“Come with me, brat.” He said shortly after. 

Erwin was just about to ask where he was taking his student but Levi didn’t even give him a chance. He quickly bolted out of the room with Eren in hand. He slammed the door shut and pulled him to the parking lot.

“Wait! Where are we going?”

“To my car.”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“You don’t want to go with me?”

“No! That’s not it. I mean where are you taking me?”

“...I’m taking you to dinner.”

“But I’m still in my uniform! Plus I have to take these proposals back to my dorm.”

“Tsk – noisy brat.” Levi stops his steps and pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket. He dials a number and waits two seconds before someone answers.

“Günter, bring my car to the lobby.” He shut the phone and resumed walking, suddenly making Eren yelp in surprise.

“What about these papers?” Eren asked again, trying to keep up with Levi’s pace while holding tightly onto the papers. Even though the raven haired man is shorter than Eren, he walks very fast and his grip is strong. Levi didn’t answer his question, leaving the brunette confused.

Some students watch them in surprise. Some girls giggled and whispered to their friends, a few boys look at them back and forth, and some teachers look at Eren with a smirk – making the brunette blush furiously. How can this man do anything he liked without a care to his surroundings. Not even caring that other people will stare and talk behind his back.

“Levi, Levi please let go of my hand.”

“You really are a noisy piece of shit. Just ignore them.”

“But I’m a student here.” Eren whined.

“And so are they.” He cut the conversation short as they finally reached the lobby. 

A Bugatti Grand Sport Vitesse was waiting for them, making Eren gasp in surprise. He never thought he’d ever see one of the fancy sports car that lied in front of him, let alone ride in one. A man is standing beside the car in a black suit and bowed to Levi when he came closer. Levi took the papers away from Eren’s hand and shoved them to the man.

“Take this back to his room. What number, brat?”

“Huh?”

“Your room, what number?”

“Oh, it’s 401.”

“You heard him, Günter.” The man nodded and gave the car key to Levi. “Get in, brat.” 

Eren jogged a little to the passenger side and opened the door. Levi slide in and Eren followed suit, shutting the door and fastening his seat belt. The raven haired man locked the car, ignite the machine and hit the gas. He drove the smooth car with ease, making the machine roar calmly while making turns or gliding straight. 

Eren is tense and feeling very nervous in his seat. He didn’t dare touch anything in the car, which was – oddly – very clean. He put both arms on his lap and stared straight at his knees, gulping loudly and peeking at Levi’s face while he drove with one hand.

“Relax brat, I don’t bite; at least not yet.” He said calmly.

Eren wasn’t sure he heard him right so he opted to look outside the window. This weird man is taking him somewhere he didn’t know. Why did he let him do that? Levi might be some kind of kidnapper – a sexy criminal – who wanted to take his money. Maybe not, considering he’s a broke-ass student. Or maybe Levi is a maniac serial killer who hides his identity as a business man? Now that makes more sense. Or maybe he’s in the mafia, doing dirty jobs disguised as an ordinary employee. That’s also another possible profession.

Actually, what is Levi’s job anyway? He’s seen him a lot at school. And he knows for sure that he works for a big company that he visits sometimes. But he never got to find out what his real job is.

“Levi, what do you do for a living?” Eren finally decided to ask, because wondering around won’t get him anywhere. He looks at Levi’s face while admiring his black coat, which is red on the inside. Some buttons at the top of his shirt are open, revealing a delicious neckline and pale skin.

“Why do you ask, brat?”

“I... I just wanna know.”

“Take a guess, because I hate to explain shit.”

Eren look at the man carefully before making his first guess. “You’re not some undercover CIA agent, right?”

“Do I look like one?”

“Well, you do have a fancy car.”

“It’s just a car, Jaeger. Anyone can buy one.”

Eren huffed, feeling that his question won’t get answered. The car slowed down, entering a house with a beautiful garden and peaceful atmosphere. Levi drove the car to the lobby and shut the engine off. He got out of the car and Eren followed him.

“Why am I here? Where are we? I thought we’re going to dinner.”

“We’re having dinner, in my house.”

Levi tossed the car key to one of his maids, they were waiting in front of the main door. He slid out of his coat, to be taken away too. Eren looked at the house in awe from ceiling to the floor. A grand staircase immediately welcomes them once they enter. The house is decorated with crystal lights, hanging on the ceiling and illuminates the room with a yellow romantic light. Levi’s shoes make soft clacks on the marble lobby as he steps up to the second floor. Eren turns around and around while stepping up the stairs, admiring the house and its tiny little details. 

Suddenly, he bumps back into Levi, who catches him with a strong arm and looks into his eyes. Eren was dumbstruck, looking at that handsome face staring so closely – very close to his own.

“Careful, brat.” Levi said with a low, smooth voice. His lips so close to Eren’s.

Levi let go of his hand and resumes walking to the second floor. There’s a dimmed hall with four doors on the left and right side. Eren has no idea why rich people need so many rooms. It’s not like they’re going to sleep in a different room every night.

Levi makes a turn to one door and opens it, waiting for Eren to enter. Eren quickens his steps and enters the room. Levi shut the door and walks past him to sit in the chair near the bookcase. He points to the seat in front of him as a cue for Eren to sit as well. Eren nods and sits in front of the man.

“Why did you take me to your house? We can have dinner at a restaurant or something.” He asked and put the shoulder bag down.

“Ever wonder why someone brings someone home?”

The raven man’s question puzzled him. He didn’t have a single clue as to what Levi was implying. Maybe he really did want to kill Eren because his secret has been found out. Is it possible?

“To…to interrogate them?”

Levi snickered softly upon hearing the brunette’s answer. It seems the brat is innocent in both body and mind. He didn’t even get the hint like most people would. Levi’s never invited anyone home. It’s the only sanctuary he has left for him to get away from his job and crazy stalker.

He knows that his looks, alone, can make anyone want to come to his bed. Not to mention his fortune makes a delicious addition too. But this brat, this fucking beautiful brat, didn’t have a single clue as to what he would like to do to him.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“I hope not. I’d hate to picture you interrogating me.”

“Then that’s not the reason.”

Eren huffed again. “Are you going to even answer any of my questions?”

“Depends.”

“On what? Do I have to please you first, before you finally answer?”

This brat really doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Levi got up from his seat and closed in on the brunette. He laid both of his hands onto the armchair, effectively trapping Eren who was staring at him with eyes wide.

“Maybe you do.” Levi whispers while closing the gap and kissed the plump lips.

It was soft and warm, tasting like cherry mint with a faint scent of roses. He felt Eren jolt in surprise and tried to squirm away, but Levi wouldn’t let him. Those surprisingly wet lips are very delicious when lapping against his own. Levi tilts his head and pushes deeper to get a better taste of him, to leave him breathless, to make him moan, and to bruise those lovely lips.

He feels Eren’s fingers grab his left arm – trying to push away weakly while trembling under the kiss, but Levi didn’t budge. He broke the kiss and tilts his head in the other direction, kissing him again. Eren moans loudly this time, unconsciously opening his mouth from being startled at his own response; and Levi didn’t waste the chance. He slips in his tongue, tasting the virgin mouth while exploring inside the brunette, which is coated in a cherry mint taste.

It’s so delicious, so pure, and so innocent that Levi wishes to take him now. He cups Eren’s chin so he can gain better access, kissing harder and not caring that the brunette was actually losing air from of his lungs. When he broke the kiss slowly, Eren is panting hard and his cheeks are flushed beet-red. He stares at Levi with half lidded eyes, full of lust -- making the once brilliant green eyes turn into a clouded sea and sky color. Such a beautiful combination from an innocent soul.

Eren looks confused, embarrassed, slightly scared, and at a loss for words. So, Levi decides that now’s not the time to eat him. He’ll prepare the brat some more before finally enjoying his meal. Levi kisses the brunette’s cheek lightly and wipes the remaining saliva off of his lower lip, savoring the memory of when he kissed those full lips. He caresses a soft cheek with his thumb, looking at Eren’s expression, which was slowly softening under his blue-grey stormy gaze.

“Take a shower, brat. You smell disgusting.” He lies while straightening up from the seat and walks out of the room before he changes his mind. The kid is underage, Levi says to himself. 

But he’s fucking cute and tasted nice too.


	7. No Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter contain smut.  
> Enjoy reading!  
> I also got help from Taymeho to beta this chapter.  
> OMG! i didn't how to repay all of your hardwork DX
> 
> Thank you so much for all kudos and comments!  
> I really really LOVE them! XD

[Eren]: I won’t be back at the dorm tonight. Tell Mikasa I’m going to visit home for a bit.

Eren locks his phone and flops down onto the bed. His head is swirling with jumbled thoughts while he looks at the unfamiliar ceiling. All of this felt weird, sudden, and good. How those thin lips touched his, making lusty wet sounds in the quiet room. The look Levi gave him while licking his lips before kissing him again was so mesmerizing, those blue-grey eyes clouded with lust. Eren wanted it again. Wanted to feel those thin lips ravage him again. Levi tasted like cigarettes and cinnamon on his tongue.

His fingers began to shake again as he touched his own lips, trying to remember the sensation of Levi pressing hard against his lips -- as if he wanted to eat Eren whole. His cheeks blush with a soft pink color and he closes his eyes to search for that gorgeous face again.

“Ah…Levi.” Eren moans softly, biting his lip. He let his mind wander once more, feeling those kisses again because they were too confusing, too good, and addicting. Just when his hand was about to reach into his pants, a knock is heard from the door. He quickly sat up and straightens his uniform and hair. “Shit” He mutters softly. How could he have gotten tempted to jerk off in someone else’s house?

“Yes?” Eren answered. The door opens slowly and a man in a butler uniform enters the room.

“Evening monsieur, I’ve brought a change of clothes for you to wear at dinner.”

“A change?” Eren asked with a puzzled expression.

“Yes, Monsieur Levi wants you to wear it for tonight.”

The butler walks in Eren’s direction and puts a box on top of the bed. He stood straight, looking at Eren who was inspecting the box with a quizzical look.

“It’s a present, Monsieur. It’s okay to open it.” The blond butler continues.

Eren reaches for the box and opens the lid. He unfolds the soft wrapping paper and lifts the clothing up. There was a silk, white shirt with a little lace adorning its collar and a dark green ribbon tied around it. Beneath it, some black pants made of the same fabric. They look beautiful and soft to the touch.

When Eren didn’t say anything, the butler clears his throat to get his attention. “If you don’t like it, I will get you another one.” 

Eren looks at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. “What?! You must be kidding me. This shirt is amazing! But I can’t wear it, I’ll ruin it.”

The blonde butler chuckled at hearing Eren’s panicked answer. “Do not worry. Monsieur Levi won’t care if you do.”

“He won’t, but I definitely will.”

“It’s a present, Monsieur. Now let me help you prepare for tonight.”

“But– “ Eren’s protest was cut short when the blonde butler gave him a smile and offers his hand to help him up. It seems that Levi won’t take no for an answer. And he made sure his butler would be helping him wear the overpriced clothes.

“Dammit.” He curses while grabbing the butler’s hand and hops off the bed. The butler guides him to the bathroom and starts to prepare the hot tub. Eren was about to peel off his clothes but the butler didn’t seem like he was going to leave anytime soon.

“Um... sir, you can leave now y’know. I can clean myself.” Eren said softly.

“Please, call me Erd, not sir.” The butler smiles.

“Okay, Erd. I’ll just take a quick shower and you can wait for me outside.”

Erd shook his head and walked to Eren. “That won’t do monsieur– “

“Just Eren. You calling me monsieur makes me feel old.” He cut off the butler’s words.

Erd chuckles again while he peels his gloves off and put them on top of the sink. “Sure, Eren, now please let me help you undress.”

“What?! No! I can do it by myself.”

“Monsieur Levi told me to make sure you’re cleaned according to his standards. So I must help you.”

“That pervert– No! I can– “ But suddenly, Erd yanked his uniform up and pants away so quickly that it makes Eren yelp in surprise. He covers his front and back with his hand out of reflex.

With one swift movement, Erd picks his body up bridal style and puts him slowly into the tub that’s filled with soap bubbles. He helps Eren clean his hair, arms, chest, stomach, legs and was just about to reach his dick but Eren struggled and insisted that he’ll do it himself.

The bath was nice, with warm water and cherry scented soap. There’s a burning aroma candle in the bathroom as well to give a relaxation effect. How Eren wished that Armin and Mikasa could enjoy this kind of luxury too.

Eren got out of the bath and dries himself thoroughly. Erd waited outside to prepare his clothes. When he finished drying, he heard a woman's voice from the other side of the door. It seems like Erd is having a conversation with someone.

He slips on a bathrobe and steps out of the bathroom to find a woman with strawberry blonde hair, conversing with Erd. The butler clears his throat again and points in Eren’s direction, informing that they have company. The woman turns her head and looks at Eren.

“Oh, you must be him, the one Levi was taking home.” She smiles sweetly. “Erd, look at him, he’s so sweet and young.” She continues.

“Hi…nice to meet you? I’m sorry to barge in.” Eren said nervously.

“Oh don’t be sorry, Levi invited you didn’t he?”

“More like dragged me here.”

The woman chuckles while offering her hand and Eren welcomed it. “True. That’s more like him. I’m Petra, Levi’s secretary.”

“Eren Jaeger.”

“Yes, I know you from Hanji. The ‘cute boy with big green eyes’.” Eren’s cheeks turned red hearing that.

“Oh Erd, he’s so cute! I’m staying for dinner. Call Hanji to come here.”

“Mademoiselle– “

“I know, I know. I won’t show myself and so will Hanji. We’ll just be at the back, peeking at Levi.”

“Very well.” Erd nods.

Eren was lost in their conversation. What exactly was everyone talking about here? He was so sure that this was just an ordinary dinner. 

Petra looks at him again with a smile which somewhat turns into mischievous grin. “Can I help you get dressed?”

“No! Don’t!” Eren yelps in panic. What was everyone thinking here? Is privacy something that doesn’t exist in this house?

“Oh cutie, I’m just kidding. I’ll help you tame your hair after you get dressed. Erd will still have to help you put on your clothes though.”

“Why does everyone here treat me like a child? I’m seventeen years old! I can get dress by myself.”

“Oo~h Erd, he’s still seventeen! Levi is such a pervert! I’m definitely staying here to watch this.” Petra reaches into her purse and fishes out her phone. She dials a number and waits a second before the other person answers.

“Hanji, get your pretty little ass here. We’ve got a show to attend.” She continues talking on the phone while walking out of the bedroom. The door shuts and leaves Eren in confusion.

Erd shakes his head before taking a small towel and drying Eren’s hair again to get rid of some small droplets. Then he helped Eren put on the clothes and brush away some nonexistent dust. He stood back one step away and sprayed rose scented perfume onto the brunette. The smell is very similar to his mother’s potpourri and it makes him miss his parents a little. Erd cleaned his fingernails and toes whilst shaping them beautifully. He then pour out some lotion into his hand and rubbed it together before applying it to Eren’s palms. It smelt the same as the rose scented perfume.

“What is this?”

“It’s a skin product, meant to give a relaxing effect.”

“Where did you buy it? I mean, it smells like something my mother uses.”

“This was hand-made, the same with your clothes.”

“This shirt is hand-made?! Oh shit, seriously, what if I ruin it?! And how did you know my measurements anyway?”

“Monsieur Levi measured you. He’s rarely mistaken.”

“How did he do that?”

“He told me that you’ve met several times already.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Erd. And I’m still nervous about wearing them.”

“Monsi – Eren, it doesn’t matter. Monsieur Levi gave them to you. So if you even want to burn them, he won’t mind.”

“He’s crazy.”

Erd chuckles a little before continuing. “He cares for you.”

Another knock came from the door again before Petra jumped inside. “Ohhh you look cute! Look at you! With that white shirt, green ribbon, and black pants, you look exactly like an angel.”

Eren blushes, looking away from Petra. “I’m not. Stop saying that.”

“Here, let me brush your hair.” Petra ignores his protests and starts brushing, trying to tame his hair down. It was soft to the touch looks messy, standing up, rebelling against gravity.

After making sure Eren looks presentable, Petra nods her head and pat his shoulder. She looks at Erd, telling him to take Eren to the dinner table.

\-----

“Grand-père, j'ai besoin de plus de temps.” (Grandfather, I need more time.) Levi groans softly on the phone. He rubs the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate. He waits for the other person to finish speaking before answering again.

“Oui il est fait. Mais nous devons revoir notre chiffre d'affaires de plus amples.” (Yes it is done. But we need to review our business further.) He picks up a cigarette, inhale it, and puffs it into the open air.

“Ils ne seront pas d'accord, nous devons réduire le nombre.” (They will not agree, we need to reduce the number.) He pinches the bridge of his nose again and exhales loudly.

“Je suis d'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin de plus de temps. Je vais ouvrir la discussion lundi, Grand-père.” (I agree, but I'll need more time. I will open the discussion on Monday, Grandfather.) He disconnects and puts the phone down with a sigh of frustration.

Erd knocks on the glass window to gain Levi’s attention. The raven haired man puts out his cigarette on the ashtray, shifting to look at the butler. He finds Eren with a shy expression, holding onto Erd’s arm, hiding behind the butler.

“Monsieur Levi, Monsieur Eren is ready to join you for dinner.” Erd informs and urges Eren to step forward. But all Eren does is squirm nervously and wouldn’t come out from his “hiding spot”.

“Come here, brat.” Levi offers his arm, gesturing Eren to take his hand.

Eren hesitates to walk closer but eventually steps out from behind his hiding place. Levi watches him come slowly closer. The brunette looks so cute in those clothes. The white silk shirt covering his perfect, tan skin; the green ribbon complements his eyes, which now shine brightly, illuminating the dark; and the black pants hug his hips and thighs nicely. So beautiful.

The brunette takes Levi’s hand and the raven haired man kisses the back of his palm. “You look stunning tonight.”

Eren gasps in surprise and blushes furiously, watching the handsome man’s lips touch his skin. A jolt of electricity ran through his fingertips, straight through his entire body. He felt his legs tremble, signaling that it wouldn’t be long before he loses strength in them. He needs to sit down.

Levi smiles at him, a genuine, warm smile while guiding him to sit, as if he understood what was happening to Eren. He kisses the brunette’s palm again then put it gently on top of his lap.

“Erd, we’ll start dinner now.” Levi instructs.

“Understood, Monsieur.” Erd bows and leaves them alone in the garden to fetch food.

They’re having dinner on the back terrace, facing the rose garden. There are a few lights lighting up their table gently, accompanied by the sound of crickets. The soft breeze is soothing but it doesn’t help Eren to calm down. He was beyond nervous, couldn’t believe what was actually happening to him right now.

Just a few days ago, this man was chasing him furiously. But now he’s treating him like some sort of princess. Of course it’s because Levi doesn’t know that they’re the same person. But it is still shocking to the brunette that Levi could act so gentle with him.

Eren kept his gaze lowered, afraid that his heart couldn’t take the sight of Levi’s eyes looking at him, unwavering like always. Afraid that the loud thumping would be heard and would be the end of him.

“Eren, look at me.” Levi’s smooth voice asks. 

Eren slowly moves his vision to Levi’s eyes, which looked so different. It was like his everyday expression, bored and cold, but somehow it was different now with a little light shining in those blue-grey stormy eyes.

“Do you like the clothes?” Levi asks.

“I like them, thank you. But you didn’t have to do that, it’s too much.”

“It’s my money. I’ll do whatever I please with it.”

“Still, it doesn’t feel right. And it’s very embarrassing to have someone help me clean myself.”

“I trusted Erd and I needed you to be cleaned thoroughly.”

“Jerk.”

Levi snickers softly and sipped his wine. Eren watches as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, drinking the burning liquid. He gulps loudly and braces his heart before opening his mouth.

“Why did you do that?”

Levi put the glass down on the table and stares at the brunette, already knowing what he was referring to but decided to play dumb anyway. “Do what?”

“Do that… You know…you ki– ahem– “ Eren’s words got stuck in his throat so he grabs his water and drinks it hastily. “You kissed me.” He continued but didn’t dare look at Levi.

“I did.” Levi answers nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

Eren looks disappointed at that answer and his expression darkens quickly. Levi notices this though.

“Have you ever been kissed, Jaeger?”

Eren hesitated a little, then nod.

“Don’t lie, brat. Just answer with the fucking truth.”

Eren hesitates again, feeling his cheeks get hotter but decides to nod anyway, thinking that telling the truth won’t do him any favors when dealing with this mysterious man.

“Then you’ve been in a relationship.” Levi assumes but still not really believing the brunette’s answer.

“I have. He was a good man.”

“Why did you two break up then?”

“He found someone else.”

“It must’ve been because you’re such a brat.”

“I am not! He was asking for a kiss but I couldn’t– Oh! Shit!” Eren quickly covers his mouth as if the words could be retracted. The raven haired man smiles, an evil one at that.

“So it was your first kiss.”

“I… I– you stole it! You should’ve asked permission first!”

Levi shrugs and sips his wine again. “I get what I want. And I wanted you.”

“Asshole. You’re pushing your luck.”

“Do you not like me?”

Eren is taken aback by the question. Like him? Yes, he does like the man. But will Levi consider his feeling too? Not just go after his body. He didn’t want a relationship where his feelings are not included. Levi was already taking up so much space in his heart. And if he eventually falls in love, he wanted the raven haired man to feel the same way.

“Eren, tell me how can I make you like me.”

The brunette slowly looks at him, confused as to what answer would be best. “I don’t know…” He finally replies, biting his lip hard.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do... what?”

“Bite your lips, only I can do that.”

Eren felt his cheeks get hot again and the blush crept up to his ears. “Stop it. I’m not yours.”

“You will be. And if you don’t tell me how, I’ll just make you mine now.”

Eren’s heartbeat stammered furiously inside and he could hear it pounding hard. This man clearly doesn’t know how to negotiate, and Eren needed to get away now. He suddenly felt scared, afraid that he’ll fall even harder than he already has.

The chair made a loud noise when Eren suddenly stood, turning his body around, ready to leave the garden. But a strong grip halted his movements.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“I’m– I should head back. It’s already late. Armin will worry, Mikasa too.”

“No you’re not.” Levi pulls his arm, yanking the boy inside the house.

“Wait! Levi– “

“Eren, I will make you understand that you’re mine.” Levi walks faster to the second floor passing Erd on the staircase.

“Monsieur?”

“Throw away the food or whatever. No one is to enter my room.”

Erd nodded. “Understood.”

They continue walking to the end of the hall, heading to a door with slightly different carvings on the wood.

Eren is panicking, feels his heartbeat thumping fast, his hand where Levi’s holding him is burning. Somewhere between his panic there is anticipation and hope. This felt so wrong but also so right. He doesn’t understand anymore.

Levi opens the door and slams it shut hard, shoving Eren inside. He locks the door and comes in close to the brunette with such wild eyes. Eren steps back until something hits his legs, forcing him to stop. He watches Levi loosen his tie and pop open three upper buttons on his shirt. 

Levi grabs his hand gently and kisses the palm softly while whispering. “Eren, understand this as my affection. You are going to be mine today.”

“Levi…”

“Just forget everything. Throw away each and every thought you have. I’ll make you moan and cry so hard that you’ll forget everything except for me.”

Levi pushes Eren down onto the bed and kisses him furiously. He licks and sucks those plump lips until they’re bruised and coated thick with saliva. Levi pulls Eren’s arms up and hold them there tightly. Eren squirms, feeling lost to the kiss. It was wet, it was hot, it was messing with his head and heart. And he never wanted it to end. It feels so good, so right, so delicious. He can taste cigarettes and something bitter. Wine, Eren thought to himself, remembering that Levi had a few sips tonight.

Eren opens his mouth to get the kiss heated, more intimate, more passionate, as that hot tongue explored his, tasting him up and down, everywhere. The hot temperature rising even more.

Levi is eating him alive. Leaving nothing behind and ready to blow his mind. He broke the kiss to change the angle, then kisses the brunette again. This time biting his lips until he felt pain and tasted iron on his tongue. Eren’s moaning loudly, not caring that he’s bleeding because it felt so good. So much that his right set of mind has flown out the window.

They broke the kiss just to reconnect over and over again. Making wet sounds in the quiet room which got louder and louder as his body trembled in excitement. Blood rushes to his head, making him dizzy. Eren’s never felt this way before. He simply can’t resist the man and his strong desires.

Levi broke the kiss and got up, walking over to the nightstand to pour some more wine. He took a drink and then returned back to Eren. He kisses Eren’s parted lips and slowly pours the wine into the brunette’s mouth, making him gasp and choke with surprise. He coughs a little, trying to swallow the burning liquid and waits till it dies down.

“Levi, what is– “

“My poison. You’ll need it.”

Levi stood up, took another sip and kisses Eren again. Eren’s breathing hard, starting to feel intoxicated, the toxins in his blood made him feel dizzy.

“I think you’ve had enough of adult tastes. You’re such a lightweight.” Levi smirks, satisfied with the effect he’s put on the brunette.

“I’m not a lightweight, I can take it.”

Levi chuckles and caresses Eren’s cheek. “Oh really, virgin brat? Then you should be more than ready for me.”

Eren felt his face burning and realized that he must be red as tomato right now. But what could he do? The sexy raven haired man is staring at him intently, a gaze so sharp enough to kill him. He was drowning in those blue-grey stormy eyes. And he wanted more. Eren moves his fingers to touch the delicious, pale chest and feel the strong muscles contracting, responding to his touch.

Levi pulls his green ribbon undone and slips it away. He kisses Eren again and tastes the cherry mint he enjoyed earlier that day, stronger than the alcohol he gave him. What’s wrong with this kid? How can he taste so sweet, even after something else has defiled him? It’s so addicting, this childish taste, the cute blushes, the brunette squirming under him.

With quick movements, Levi unbuttons Eren shirt to reveal the bare tanned chest. He caresses it slowly while sliding down. He broke the kiss and watched Eren’s face as he cups the hardening bulge and gave it a squeeze. A loud moan fills the room again.

“Ah~ Levi.” That beautiful voice became throaty with lust. Eager to be touched more, harder and stronger. Levi complies and kisses his neck down to his collar bone, stopping to give it a bite, making the tanned skin bruise with purple. He slides down again to Eren’s chest, marking him there too. Hot mouth licking and leaving bruises anywhere it can reach.

Levi opens his pants, biting the zipper lower to free the bulge. He kisses the hardening member and gives it a soft bite, making Eren yelp in surprise.

“Levi! Ah!”

“Sing for me, Eren. Louder. Don’t give a damn about anything but me.”

Levi opens his mouth wider and mouths Eren’s cock while still in his underwear. He licks it, sucks it, and gives soft bites over and over again until the underwear is completely soaked with saliva and precum. Eren’s panting hard, gripping at the sheets until his knuckles turn white. His vision is blurred with tears and those brilliant eyes clouded with lust.

Levi gave it one last kiss before standing up, tearing his clothes away and tossing them somewhere in the room. He did the same with Eren’s clothes with skillful fluid movements. The tension is overwhelming and building, rising between both men, burning them alive.

Levi gazed at Eren’s body with lustful eyes, making him aroused even more. Eren is beautiful with perfect tanned skin, well defined muscles, chest dripping with sweat when rising up and down in quick beats. His cock is fully hard from all of the attention given to it and it throbs painfully, waiting to be sucked.

“Levi…Levi don’t stare.”

“Eren, you’re so beautiful. So fucking precious.”

“Please – please touch me.” Eren cries softly, unable to stand being watched without being touched. 

He wants those strong fingers and hands to touch him, squeeze him, or even claw him hard. Anything, as long as he can get more friction to ease the pain.

“Shh…don’t cry. I will fuck you. And I won’t be gentle, just wait.” 

Levi shushes Eren and lowers his head to kiss the tip of his cock. Deeply inhaling to burn the aroma into his brain, slowly from his shaft down to his balls. Kisses it gently again before sucking it hard. Eren yelps in surprise and cries out once more. He feels pleasure rising in his hardening member, feeling too good, too right, too perfect to be true as Levi kept sucking and licking his balls as if it were a lollipop. 

All of his strength leaves his body when Levi licked his way up his shaft, sucked it and swallow it whole. He sucks it up and down, bobbing his head slowly at first but then quickening his pace while sucking harder, making more tears drop onto the bed sheets.

“Levi! Fuck– Ah!” He screams, feeling his body bucking beyond control as his hand fisted Levi’s hair, holding on for dear life. The man was making his body jolt with pleasure. Eren screams for more sucking and biting as pressure began to build between his thighs, praying that this won’t end soon. He was ready to blow right then and there. But Levi won’t let him. 

Levi abruptly stops as he feels his cock painfully harden and wanting release. He stands up from the bed and grabs lube from the nightstand drawer. Eren is panting hard, watching Levi with pleading eyes, wanting to continue. And it makes Levi smile with satisfaction. He grabs Eren’s hand and turns him over so that the brunette’s back is facing him. Another kiss is made to Eren’s shoulder as he licks his way down to the perfectly shaped ass. He squeezes it gently, earning a moan from Eren.

“Raise your hips for me.” Levi instructs and Eren easily complies.

Levi kisses a cheek and then bites it to hear Eren’s surprised yelp. He loves that voice. Such a crystal clear voice screaming with lust, just for him to hear. He kisses the other cheek then parts them to get a good look at the delicious looking hole. He opens the bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, circling his finger around the rim before finally pushing a finger inside. 

Eren gasps, feeling weird to have a finger inside him. “Levi– “ He felt anxiety building inside but then Levi kisses a cheek again, reassuring him.

“Shh…it’s okay, you’ll get used to it. It needs preparation before I can take you. Don’t think, Eren – just feel my fingers slowly open you up.”

“But…”

“We can’t back down now – not now. You’re going to be mine.”

Eren doesn’t understand what’s going on, he can’t think anymore, but he wants to trust Levi. It’s not easy, but he finally calms his heart and starts feeling Levi’s finger twisting and making small circles inside him. When Levi feels Eren starting to calm, he added another finger. Scissoring him inside, searching for that delicious spot. Suddenly, he feels Eren tense hard and scream loudly.

“Levi! Ah!”

“Found it.”

Eren is bucking hard, panting and moaning loudly as Levi adds another finger to tease his prostate over and over again. Alternating pressure from fast to slow, then harder, finger-fucking the brunette until his voice echoed louder in the room. It was a stunning view, with sweat and the smell of sex swirling in his room. Levi pulls his fingers out then positions himself to penetrate the brunette.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m not using a condom. It numbs the nerves in my cock.” He licks his lips before starting to slowly push inside.

“Ah! Levi!” 

Eren feels so tight that it hurts. That delicious ass is swallowing him up and tightening hard around him. And it felt fucking amazing. He can feel the walls tensing as he pushes through until all of his cock is inside.

“Fuck.” Levi curses while lifting his head up and closing his eyes. Trying to feel every bit of Eren’s walls massaging his cock in such a hard squeeze. Sometimes it loosens it grips, other times it tightens again, trying to adjust to Levi’s length and size. He was big. And it must’ve hurt for Eren, but he didn’t give a damn at the moment. Eren will be his tonight, regardless whatever pain befalls both men.

The contraction of muscles are repeating again and again, until he feels the muscles relax. Levi pulls out fully before ramming it hard back inside, earning a loud scream from the brunette. Eren was crying, moaning, and his cock was trembling hard in anticipation, trying to reach release. He pulls back far, just to push it back inside harder. Doing it again and again. His temples were pounding and he gripped Eren’s hips so hard that they bruised.

“Levi! Oh God!!”

“Scream for me Eren, sing louder! You’re mine. Mine.” He thrust his cock harder and harder, feeling the need to slam even rougher.

Sweat drips from his forehead while Eren’s moaning loudly. Moving his hips in unison, trying to hit his prostate over and over again with Levi’s dick. The wet slapping sound is heard repeatedly as Levi slaps his ass cheeks with the thick cock, balls deep inside the brunette. Eren felt his balls tightening, signaling that he’s close, ready to release. But when he tried to touch his own dick, Levi’s hand grabbed it and pulled it away.

“You’re going to cum just from me, Eren.”

“Ah! Please! I– I…”

“You’re mine, precious.”

The pressure was building with every thrust and Eren felt he could no longer hold on again. Another hard thrust and another, then finally Eren came hard onto the bed sheets. He felt his dick throbbing as Levi suddenly slammed and release his load inside of him. The hot sperm fills his stomach as both of them empty their cum until it was all out. Eren felt high. So high that he was losing consciousness. All of a sudden he couldn’t feel his body and let the darkness swallow him.

Eren’s body falls limp into Levi’s arm, cock still inside him. He pulls out and stares at the white liquid drip down those tanned thighs, slowly reaching its way to the bed sheets. 

Fucking gorgeous.


	8. Light at your feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So happy I can update again ^_^  
> I've been busy lately so it's kinda hard to write on my break time.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
> Many thanks to Taymeho for your hard work beta'ing this chapter.  
> Working with you is so fun!!  
> Last but not least, thank you for all kudos and comments! XD  
> I seriously LOVE you guys!

The sunlight shines on Eren’s feet as the brilliant turquoise eyes open slowly, blinking twice as he tries to figure out his surroundings. Eren feels fingers caressing his cheek in a slow stroke, so gentle as if he’s fragile glass. There’s a figure lying down close in front of him with pale skin and well defined muscles that are covered by a white shirt, which hangs loosely on the body. He shifts his eyes to see the man is watching him, with a simple smile pasted on his lips.

Levi, Eren thought while he secretly admires the shiny black hair falling over a left eye. Levi’s fingers stroke his messy bangs from his forehead but soon return to their original position.

“Good morning, brat. How are you feeling?”

Eren smiles when he hears that smooth voice. He couldn't believe what happened last night. It was so intense, hot, and steamy. He’s sure his body is covered with bruises. Eren knits his brows, trying to remember something before he went to bed. Actually, when did he decide to go to bed?

“What is it, brat?” Levi asks again while looking at Eren’s confused expression.

“When did I go to sleep?”

“You passed out after the first round. Does it hurt?”

Eren’s face is suddenly burning hot and he feels a sting in his hips and lower part of his body. There’s also something slowly spilling out from his ass and trickling down his cheeks. He gasps loudly and brings his hands down to try and cover his front and back, even though his body is fully covered with the soft blanket.

“Oh shit! It happened, didn’t it?!”

Levi chuckles lowly, reaching to the younger man’s cheek and slowly presses it to his lips. “Yes, we did it. You’re mine now. What’s with the confused look? You hurt me Eren.”

“But I wasn’t suppose to let you... You don’t even like me...”

“Silly brat. Of course I like you. I was just having fun teasing you.”

“Jerk.”

“Thank you. Now will you let me do it again? I was going to wait until your body adjusts from sex, but one round is far from satisfying.”

“No! I’m still sore! And there’s your…your…”

“What is it?”

“Your…um… you know…”

“No, I don’t.”

“Fuck Levi, you know what.”

“No, unfortunately I don’t.”

“You left something…inside me.”

“Ah you mean my cum. Well I did fuck you with every intention to make you pregnant, but it will never happen, will it? Such a shame.”

Eren’s face was bright red from hearing the vulgar confession. This man really likes to do whatever he pleases, doesn’t he? But another round of sex won’t happen, he’d make sure of that. So Eren squirms, rolling over to the side of the bed to make his merry way home at the dorms. But when he lifted his body up, his feet wouldn’t obey and his entire body fell to the hard floor with a loud thud.

“Ow!” Eren yelps, feeling confused for a moment. His strength has left him completely. His legs are entirely useless and he felt pain from the waist down. He tried to get up from the cold floor by using both arms but Levi was faster. The raven scooped his body to a tight embrace and lifts him up like a bride, returning him back onto the soft mattress.

“Where do you think you’re going, Eren?”

Eren felt anxiety rising up into his chest and his heartbeat thumped erratically when he saw that piercing gaze move closer. The raven pulls his shirt and pants away from his body and tosses them somewhere. Levi really is seriously going for a second round.

“No! No, I’m still sore and– and…”

“Eren, trust me. Trust me that I won’t ever hurt you.”

“But Levi…”

“Eren, do you not trust me? I’ll be gentle this time, as gentle as I can be.”

“But I– I…”

“I know. But your eyes make me abandon all my senses. Those thighs beg to be spread again. So let me be sinned for fucking you senseless.”

“Levi please– “

The raven shut Eren’s mouth with a needy kiss, wetting the dry lips, slowly turning the flesh rose colored and plump by opening the wound from last night up. He licked it slowly, tasting the warm blood as the brunette starts to whimper in pain and pleasure. Eren open his mouth to breathe and Levi easily slid his tongue in to smear the blood inside, making the brunette taste it as well. He broke the kiss and connect it again while his hand held the younger’s arms tightly. He wished that there were cuffs or some rope right now to bind the cute, blushing boy’s hands on either side of the bed. How wonderful would that be.

He traces his fingers down to Eren’s chest and waist, giving it a hard squeeze purposely to bruise it more. The brunette moans loudly in pain but more from arousal. A few love bites down to Eren’s waist again would satisfy Levi’s fantasy, but not his hunger. He needed more of that beautiful voice to fill out the room and scream into his ear, more of that wonderful friction Eren’s walls gave him, more of those addicting tears falling onto the sheets, and just more of Eren. Levi moves his kisses down to that tanned stomach and the brunette's legs tried to move but they were so weak. Those legs tremble hard, trying to close and hide his cock from Levi’s eyes, but the raven easily open them again and bit those delicious tanned thighs.

“Ow! Ah!” Eren yelps in pain but moans when Levi soothes the skin with a lick. Levi can taste his own cum from last night, and apparently there’s still some left. He watches it as his fingers thrust inside the twitching hole coated with cum.

“I see that some of my cum is still left behind. Then we won’t need this.” Levi reaches the lubricant bottle, which was lying on the bed, and threw it away, making a small clunking sound somewhere in the room.

“I want to suck you dry, but it seems that my hunger won’t be sated that way.”

“Levi…”

“Eren, beg me. I feel the pressure starting to build again in the back of my spine, urging me to fuck you hard.”

“Please, please don’t be so rough.”

Levi chuckles darkly and wipes away some tears that started to trickle down the brunet’s cheek.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, because you’re taking my mercy away. Your sweet begging is killing me.”

Levi grabs Eren’s arm and turns him around onto his back again. He yanked those hips up until his face is right in front of his ass, earning a surprise yelp from the brunette. Levi parted them and took a moment to burn the view into his memory. The rim of Eren’s entrance is red, telling him that it is indeed still sore and needed time to heal. But was that possible to do? To wait another minute, another hour or more before Levi can watch that white cum fill his prey? No, he needed Eren now. To feel those muscles squeezing his dick again, squeezing until he felt something burn. To swim in the sea of those green eyes.

Levi gave a kiss to the middle of the parted cheeks then he licks down until the tip of his tongue touch the tightening rim. Eren gasps out loud, wanting to get away but Levi kept him in place by holding his hips tightly. Running away is something the brunette couldn’t do right now, but it was amazing that he still tried to do so. Such determination is something that Levi has never seen, never felt, never known had exist because everyone who’s thrown themselves into his embrace voluntarily opening their legs faster than his own desires. It makes him bored, but not this boy. His entire being has seductively invited Levi, but the person himself is as pure as the morning dew, untainted, and unblemished.

Levi pushes his tongue inside, tasting something sweet and bitter, a taste from his own cum. Eren’s loud moan filled the bright room with such dirty lust. He pushes it all inside and twists it up and down, circling inside the hot tunnel. The wall was contracting to his wet hot tongue. Levi can feel the uneven surfaces of Eren’s walls, twitching in anticipation as he tries to access further. The brunette tastes delicious, like sin flowing through his veins.

“Levi! No! Don’t do that! I’m…I’m going to cum!”

Levi grabs Eren’s dick and squeezes it hard, holding the slit so he can’t cum. He wants to taste him again, deeper as he sucks and licks it, thrusting his tongue in fast movements. Inserting his tongue back and forth to get it coated completely with his saliva. He pumps Eren’s cock in a slow and hard squeeze, earning a sweet cry from the lovely hoarse voice. Precum is starting to drip and Levi wipes it with his finger, only to thrust it inside the brunette's hole and then lick it again so he could get a taste.

Eren cried in pleasure, tears dripping down from his eyes to the sheets, sobbing in pain mixed with moans that sounded like music. Fucking perfect. Levi turns Eren’s body again so that the brunette can face him. That beautiful face is covered with tears and saliva. Sobbing and praying for release, but Levi wants it to last as long as he can. He could die in Eren’s arms and lustful desires. And he’d ask to be resurrected again, just so he could ride inside him again.

“Levi, please let me cum.”

“Not yet, my precious. You will come after you moan louder.”

“Please~!”

“I want you to scream for me Eren. Sing with that beautiful voice again, just for me.”

Levi abruptly shoves two of his fingers inside, making the brunet scream in surprise. The raven can hear that high pitched voice again, singing to him in such lustful desires. Oh how he wished he could hear it anytime, anywhere, because it makes him feel alive with a burning fire. He pulls them out and shove them inside again hard and fast, stroking Eren’s prostate and adding another finger with a hard push so that he can hear the high pitch melody fill the room again.

“Ah fuck, Eren, louder!”

“Levi, please! Ah– Ah, I can’t take it anymore!”

“Fuck, Eren. You’re making me greedy.”

Levi delivers another hard stroke to Eren’s twitching walls and feels them massage his fingers. The raven is abusing his prostate with hard thrusts and Eren was crying hard, making tears falling freely to his cheeks which were red from embarrassment. The sight is making him feel drunk and dizzy. He needs his food, now. 

He pulls those fingers out and shoves his dick in as hard as he can, once again Eren is screaming in pain. Levi’s cock is sheathed in layers of wavy and jagged muscles, squeezing him painfully tight, strong enough to hurt the raven but perfectly feeding his hunger.

He slides out and rams back inside with all of his might, earning yet another cry from Eren – this time mixed with pleasure. Sounds which choked out of his lungs in form of incoherent sobs and moans. Eren urges him on with every thrust, sucking away all of the man’s control and leaving him with none. 

Levi grabs Eren’s dick and stroke him in unison as he pulls out and ram the brunette over and over again. He felt his breath shortening, his lungs burning with the need to gain oxygen. But Levi continues on because his head is swimming, trying to neglect everything except the friction inside Eren’s walls. Those walls were squeezing him hard as he rode between Eren’s thighs.

No, it’s not enough. His heart shouts out again as he pushes his body forward so that Eren is curled up with his knees touching his chest, practically bending him in half. It created more access for Levi to push his dick deeper into the delicious tunnel.

“That’s better.” He chuckles a little and starts ramming deep into Eren again and again and again.

Eren is clawing at Levi’s back and he digs his nails deeper into the skin, making the raven moan in pleasure.

“Fuck, Eren! Ah!” Levi chokes out a lusty groan as he pushes all of himself in and kept it there, not pulling out, pushing deeper and deeper and even deeper as he felt his balls tighten hard, ready to shoot his load. 

Eren is shouting in pure bliss and pleasure, his whole body tensing hard as he shoot his cum all over his stomach. 

“Levi! Levi!”

“Fuckfuckfuck!”

Levi couldn’t take it anymore as he rammed himself hard, followed with several hard thrusts until he’s finally coming hard inside Eren. He’s screaming with an animalistic growl as he empties himself inside, feeling high like swimming in the most addictive drugs and slowly descending down to earth. He’s breathing hard as his lungs try to recover the lost oxygen and looks at Eren who’s now sobbing in pleasure, eyes squeezed tight and body trembling hard all over.

Levi stroke Eren’s wet cheek in such loving gesture to assure him that everything would be okay. The brunette slowly opens his eyes and pulls his body up to embrace Levi. The raven smiles and pulls the boy into his arms, hoisting him up into his lap with his dick still inside. Once Eren is seated onto his lap, Levi could feel his cum drip down, wetting his own dick and slowly trickling down to his thighs. He let it flow, not bothering to clean up right away as Eren needed attention and affection, more than his own need to burn the sheets. He gently hushes Eren and strokes his palm up and down the brunette's back, soothing him till he’ll stops crying.

“Shh…My precious, don’t cry. I’m here, aren’t I?”

Eren didn’t respond, too preoccupied trying to calm down his sobs and burying his face in embarrassment into Levi’s neck. Warm tears wetting the raven’s shoulder as he kept up the gentle strokes. 

Such a cute brat. Never in his life has he met someone so pure.

\-----

When Eren opens his eyes again, his body feels very heavy. He blinks and rubs his eyes to get rid of the fatigue and fog that resides in his body. He pushes himself up slowly and props himself up with his elbows to look at his surroundings. It was the same room, Levi’s room – where they made love intensely, neglecting the world as they indulged in heated sex. His face burns again in embarrassment and he groans softly.

What time is it now? What day? He remembers the day when he visited Erwin’s office to receive proposals. That was Friday, then today must be Saturday, but what time? He tries to locate a clock in the midst of his hazy mind and vision. The view outside of the window is dark so it must be nighttime already.

Eren plops down onto the mattress again and snuggles himself inside the warm blanket. It was soft on his skin. He realizes that he’s naked right now from earlier, but the bed felt clean? He dug his arm below the blanket and touched the sheets beneath his legs and hips. It was indeed soft and clean, without a single trace of sweat or cum. Did someone bring him to another room similar to Levi’s?

His thoughts are broken by the sound of the door opening. Levi walks in with a tray of food and places it on top of a small wooden desk. The raven smiles at him and moves the food onto the nightstand. He circles the bed to the other side and picks up a black fur coat. The raven then circles back and climbs onto the bed.

“Hey, you’re up.” He says with a smooth voice. 

Eren stares at the man with his bored-as-ever-expression, but it’s much softer. The dark circles under Levi’s eyes are reduced and his usual pale cheeks are smeared with color. Levi looked alive.

“I– oh…” Eren tried to speak but his voice was very raspy.

Levi tugs him out of the blanket and hoists his body onto his lap, letting the brunette lean onto the broad, strong chest. The raven covers Eren’s body with the black fur coat he picked up earlier and Eren immediately felt warm. This coat is amazing.

“You strained your voice. Do want some warm tea?”

It was still hard to speak so Eren just nods to tell Levi that it’d be nice.

“Good.” Levi says and kisses Eren’s cheeks. 

He straightens his back and reaches for the cup with one arm and lead it into Eren’s palm. The brunette took it carefully and blew the steam before sipping it slowly. The warm liquid quickly eases his body as the sweet milk touches his taste buds. It was delicious and perfect for a cold night. He took another sip and gives the cup back to Levi once he gets enough. Levi places the cup back and fixes the coat covering Eren’s body.

“You did well, Eren. I’ve never felt so alive in my life.” Levi says while kissing Eren’s cheek and neck. 

Eren giggles, ticklish from the touch. “You’re…over-exaggerating.” Eren replies with a voice so soft as if his vocal cords are trying to heal itself.

“I’m not. And you should know that this means you’re tied to me forever now.” Levi hugs Eren’s shivering body with a light squeeze.

“Selfish Jerk.”

“I am, indeed.”

“Levi.”

“Hmm?”

“Is...this your room?”

“Yes, why?”

“Why is it clean? I mean, we had sex here didn’t we?”

Levi kisses Eren’s shoulder and moves to place another kiss to his neck again. How he loves Eren’s natural body scent and that smooth skin.

“Erd changed the sheets while you were deep in sleep. I picked you up and placed you on another bed while he cleaned them up.”

“I didn’t wake up?”

Levi shook his head. “You were lost in a deep slumber. You don’t remember?”

“I…No, I don’t remember. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s eight in the evening. You missed breakfast and lunch.”

“Your fault.”

“Not at all. You should stop being so seductive.”

“I’m not seductive – hell, I’m not seducing anyone.”

“Stupid brat.”

Eren puffs his cheeks and looks away from the raven. How can he place the fault on him? Anyone can clearly see that it’s Levi’s fault that he can’t walk right now.

“I have to go back to the dorm.”

“You can’t. I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

“But I’m going to miss class! It’s Saturday, right? I already missed practice.”

“I can call as many teachers as you want. You’re not going anywhere.”

“Levi– “

“Enough, brat. I should clean you now.”

Levi left no room for discussion as Eren felt his body carried away from the bed into the bathroom, dropping the warm fur-coat onto the bed. He wanted to protest but his legs had lost all of their strength, so he opted to let Levi do whatever he wanted.

The bathtub is filled with warm water, puffing steam into the air. It was clean and bigger than the one he used to bathe yesterday. There’s another scented candle burning to give a relaxing effect and Eren loves how the vanilla fragrance fills the room.

Levi set him down into the tub slowly, letting the brunette's body soak in the warm water bit by bit until he is fully submerged. The raven adds some soap to make it foamy and Eren plays with the water, splashing it in random directions and blowing bubbles into Levi’s face.

“Brat, hold still.” 

But Eren didn’t listen anyway. He kept blowing bubbles and splashing water while Levi got soaked trying to clean Eren’s hair and body. Levi curses, saying that he’ll need another change of clothes which is annoying as hell. Eren laughs it off.

Levi dries the brunette's hair and lifts his body again back into the bedroom. Eren felt clean and smells fresh. Levi walks to the big wardrobe and pulls out some pajamas for Eren and himself. He changed his wet clothing quickly and helps Eren get dressed as well. The size is perfect on the brunette’s body, as if Levi knew all along that Eren would be staying at his house. The raven brings a plate of food over from the nightstand to Eren’s lap, careful not to spill the sandwich. Eren’s mouth waters at the sight of food as he realizes that he’s certainly famished from skipping dinner, breakfast, and lunch.

The brunette took the sandwich and bit out a big chunk, chewing hastily. It was tasty, very tasty, and so much different from the sandwiches he makes himself. He finishes one piece and then grabs another, chewing and eating carelessly, making the bread crumbs fall onto the blankets and mattress. Levi clicked his tongue and got up from the bed to search for something in the nightstand drawer. He takes out a small vacuum and hit the power button, sucking up all of the remaining breadcrumbs until he makes sure the blanket and sheets are clean.

Eren finishes his second sandwich and crawls to the nightstand to pour another cup of tea from the pot. He gulps it down, feeling the liquid immediately warming his body, not realizing that some of the tea spilled onto the floor. Levi clicked his tongue again while returning the vacuum to the drawer.

“Eren, you spilled some tea. You’re such a messy brat.”

“Sorry.” Eren halfheartedly apologized while gulping down another cup until he’s full. 

The brunet is about to wipe his mouth by using his pajama sleeve but Levi stops him just in time. The raven wipes Eren’s lips carefully with a napkin and dabs it a little.

“Don’t use your sleeve to wipe your mouth, brat. Didn’t the school also teach you table manners?”

“Yeah, but I’m not in school right now.”

“You should be applying them outside of school too, stupid brat.”

“I don’t want to. Not unless I have to.”

“Spoiled brat.”

“I’m not spoiled.”

“Yes you are. You’re an adorable, spoiled brat.”

Eren blushes a little as he puts the cup back onto the nightstand. Levi picks up his phone and calls Erd to clean the leftover food, wet clothes, and used towel. He got up from the bed and walked to his work desk. A black laptop on top of the desk is sitting there, waiting for its owner. Levi turned it on. He waits a little before he starts swiping the touchpad and clicks the files he needs for work. Levi grabs his glasses and put them on before starting to work on some budget planning.

Eren watches him in silence, thinking how sexy Levi looks when he has that serious look, working on whatever job splayed on the screen with stylish glasses.

“You’re hot.” Eren says softly, making Levi’s eyes turn to look at him with such a piercing gaze.

“I thought you were tired.” The raven said with a smooth voice.

“I am.”

“Then don’t say that or I’ll jump you again.”

Eren giggles and shifts his body to the side of the bed, bring his legs down onto the floor. It was cold to the touch but Eren wanted to try anyway, he needs to test out how much strength has return to his legs. He can’t stay here forever. He pushes his body away from the bed and his legs support him perfectly, but his waist still hurt and his butt still stung.

“And where are you going?”

“Nowhere, I’m just tired of sitting and sleeping all day.”

Levi hummed at the brunette’s reply.

Eren closes in closer to Levi’s desk before saying, “Levi, where’s my bag?”

“It’s in the other room, why?”

“I need to call Armin.”

“Your roommate?”

“Yes, I wanted to check on some things.”

“What things?”

“Er…just school stuff.”

A knock interrupt their conversation and Levi gave permission to come in.

“Erd, get Eren’s bag after you clean up.”

“Certainly, Monsieur.” Erd bows and starts to whisk away the dirty laundry, wipe away the tea stain, make the bed, and pick up the food tray out of the room. 

A few minutes later, he brings Eren’s bag and gives it to the brunette. Eren thanks him and shuffles through his bag in search for his phone. He feels relief when the phone is found on the bottom of his bag, but immediately pales when he opens the lock and looks at the screen. There are 23 messages from Mikasa and 2 from Armin.

He gulps hard before opening the messages, one by one. It was a stream of messages, asking where is he, why has he suddenly go home, what is so urgent that he needed to go back, did something happen, why didn’t he tell her first, is there someone chasing him again, etcetera etcetera.

Armin’s messages only contain his confirmation on Eren’s text earlier and the other one is just to remind him that the science project is due in Monday.

Shit, he totally forgot.


	9. Milk and toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading this fic :)  
> I receive another help from Taymeho to beta this chapter XD  
> Thanks a lot Taymeho! Your speed in editing still amazes me XD  
> Thank you also for the lovely comments and kudos, I love them soooo much!
> 
> Enjoy reading! XD

“You what?!” Armin’s voice sounded so shocked at Eren’s explanation.

“Yeah, somehow I ended up here. I should go back though, but he just won’t listen.” Eren replies over the phone.

It was Sunday morning – or more precisely at dawn – when Eren decides it’s safe enough for him to make a call to his best friend. Levi is showering in the bathroom so he’ll have at least several minutes to give a brief explanation to Armin about what has truly happened to him these past two days.

“Okay, you have to tell me the full story once you get back. I had a lost lamb confide to me in the confession room yesterday. Do you think you’ll be able to help?”

“Sure…” Eren smiles sadly, his heart conflicted between helping people, like he always does, and lying to Levi. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt. It starts to slip into his mind every second, imagining Levi’s reaction when he finally caught him. Will he get caught? Or will he quit? He won’t get caught, but he couldn’t quit and leave all of those people just like that.

“Eren?” Armin’s voice broke his thoughts. But the brunette couldn’t hide the worry shown in his sigh.

“Armin, I need to talk to you once I get back.”

“Sure, just get your ass back here. Don’t stay there too long, Mikasa’s going crazy already.”

Eren gulpes hard, remembering that he also has to deal with Mikasa once he get back. He lifts his feet onto his seat until his knees are touching his chest.

“Okay, see you soon.” Eren hung up and shut his phone off. He needed to think in silence for a moment.

“Who are you talking to?” Levi’s voice startles him as he finds the raven already out of the shower and wrapped with a bathrobe.

“No one.” Eren shakes his head and forces a fake smile. But his ears turn red and his heart thumps quickly. He sincerely hopes that the raven didn’t hear his conversation

“I thought I told you not to lie to me, Eren.” The tone in Levi’s voice clearly stating his displeasure at the brunette’s lie.

“I– I was just talking to Armin.” Eren blurts out, careful not to make Levi angry.

Levi walks closer to Eren and cups his chin, gazes at the brunet with sharp eyes and his expression dark. “You’re telling the truth, aren’t you?” His voice is deep and threatening. 

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine, feeling like the prey in front of its predator. “I am, Levi.” Eren answers.

The raven keeps his hand still for a few seconds before finally deciding to let go. He walks to the wardrobe and picks up a long-sleeve shirt and pants. He hastily puts the on the clothes, folds his bathrobe, and drapes it on the chair beside the bed. Levi rolled up the right sleeve up to his elbow and did the same with the left one. He brushes his hair back with his hand, not caring about the messy look he created and sits down into one of the chairs near the balcony, sighing.

“I’m sorry, Eren, I must have scared you.” The regret in Levi’s voice tears Eren’s heart apart. 

He didn’t want to see the man with such a painful expression, so he came closer to Levi and sat on his knees in front of the raven.

“I’m not scared of you, Levi. Please don’t look like that. I like you – a lot – ever since I met you at school.”

Levi stares at Eren’s green eyes which were brimming with beautiful lights and shades of blue sky. It was so sincere and pure, so different than his own. He bends his body down to cup the brunette’s chin again and kisses him softly. Breaking it to reconnect again, pulling a little and kiss the boy again and again. Eren starts to squirm and moan a little because the kisses became more heated every time they pull apart. 

Levi sucks on his lips and lets go with a loud wet pop. The raven connected again and kisses his upper lip, wetting it a little and sucking it gently before leaning back. He kisses the brunet again, now sucking his lower lip and biting it a little, earning a low moan and broke apart again. He kisses the brunet hard this time and sucks, letting go with a loud wet sound from their saliva.

The raven stares at Eren and smiles warmly, watching the brunette’s face go red from lust and embarrassment.

“Your lips bruise easily, Eren.”

“Levi…”

“Eren… Eren, you’re mine. All mine.”

Intoxication of Levi’s command spreads through Eren’s body. He can’t resist those stormy eyes as they look at him so lovingly, and he found himself wanting to plunge in deeper. Eren wishes that he wouldn’t ever hurt the raven. True, he doesn’t know anything about him, but he simply can’t get away from Levi. He’s never felt like this before.

“Make love to me, Levi.” Eren asks in the most seductive whisper he can make.

Levi doesn’t hesitate at all and pulls the brunette up from the cold floor, just to shove him against the glass, balcony window. He pulls the pajama top harshly and tears it away from Eren’s body, tossing it and grips the brunet’s hips hard. Eren’s back is facing him and he traces his palms from the brunette’s neck, to his shoulder blades, down to his waist, feeling the soft tanned skin as he kisses and bites his back roughly.

“Levi!” Eren yelps in arousal, feeling the pain jolting through his body and spreading pleasure at the same time.

He can feel his dick hardening under Levi’s touches and bites on his back. They were so harsh and painful but he enjoyed them anyway, only if it was Levi giving them to him, marking him. His pulse is quickening as Levi starts to grind his own dick between his ass cheeks in a slow motion but hard pressure. Even through the fabric, Eren can feel Levi’s dick trying to push its way in, trying to tear through the pajama pants.

Eren moans again as Levi’s hand snakes its way from his hips, slowly down to his hardening cock. The hand reached his shaft to stroke slowly. The pressure Levi gave was so painful yet so addicting, he needs it harder. The front of Eren’s pajama pants is wet with his precum, but he doesn’t care. He wanted more, he needed more, and he had to get it now.

Levi was pushing him against the glass so hard that he’s afraid it’s going to break. Eren’s ragged breath made the glass foggy as he tried to grip anything within his reach for purchase. Levi stroke his shaft in slow movements as he grinds his cock harder in the same rhythm.

“Fuck, Eren.”

The raven abruptly stops and lowers Eren’s pants, then pulls them away to leave him completely naked. He hastily opens his own shirt and slips out of his pants to free his bulge. In the light of dawn, Levi watches Eren’s body bask in the mesmerizing glow, making the already beautiful curves of the brunette more visible. He stares for another moment to burn another memory into his mind. Eren’s cock standing hard with precum spiling from the slit, some drops onto the floor. 

Levi closes in again and squeezes the soft ass, kneads them, and parts them to reveal Eren’s puckered hole. The color of the rim is beautiful, with pinkish hues and twitching in anticipation. The raven coats his fingers with his own saliva and pushes one finger inside.

“Fuck, Eren, you’re gripping my finger.” Levi curses between his shallow breaths.

He pulls it out and pushes it back in to prepare the brunette. Levi inserts another finger, scissoring inside as he searches again for his prostate. They squirm, twirl, and bend to massage it and put pressure in every movement.

“Levi! Ah!” Eren screams loudly when Levi hit his prostate.

The raven pushes it again to earn another cry from Eren and inserts another finger to loosen the tight hole.

“Please…please Levi, I want you. Give me your cock.”

“Jesus fuck, Eren.” Levi curses again as he pulls out his fingers abruptly and pushes all of his length in, in one shove, making the brunet scream in pleasure.

His dick is sheathed in a hot embrace of the contracting walls and bare muscles. They squeeze him hard as he feels them twitching in pleasure. Eren’s breath is getting more and more heavy as he tries to hold onto the glass. 

Levi kisses Eren’s back again and had the taste of blood touching his tongue. He licks the wound and bites another spot behind Eren’s waist as the brunette's back arches forward into such a beautiful angle. Levi doesn’t move yet as the muscles massaging his cock hard squeezes and relaxes, twitches and then squeezes it again as hard as it can, earning a lustful groan from the raven’s lips. The wet hole trembles before squeezing his cock once again and trying hard to relax to adjust to his size.

Eren is trembling hard too, his legs are shaking and he can only pull in short breaths between hazes. Levi pulls both of Eren’s arms away from the glass door and yanks them backward as far as he can. Being able to feel his dick bury even deeper inside the brunet.

“Ah! Oh God!” Eren screams in surprise as he feel Levi’s dick touching inside him so deeply.

“Cry for me Eren!” Levi orders him as he pulls out and rams back inside, pulling both of Eren’s arms back again so that he can reach in deeper. Shoving his cock into the brunette's ass as he feels his balls is hitting it too. 

Eren is crying hard as Levi rams himself over and over again, adding pressure by yanking back the brunet’s arms, making wet squelching sounds of the skin against skin louder, slapping his ass until it reddened.

“Ah! NO! No! No more! Have mercy, Levi!”

Eren begged between uncontrollable gasps and cries but Levi won’t comply, he won’t slow down, he can’t do it because the tightening sensation, pain, and pleasure is too amazing to be stopped. He needs it again as he pushes his cock forward harder and pulls the brunette's arms back further, hitting Eren’s prostate so hard that the brunette starts to lose his vision. Eren’s legs are trembling and are just about to give out.

“Levi! I– I can’t! My legs, I can’t stand– “ The brunette’s cry is cut short as Levi quickens his pace, not caring about anything. He rams it hard again and again, harder and harder, and he felt Eren jolt his pleasure out as he shoots his cum all over the floor and glass with a loud scream.

“Fuck, Eren!” Levi assaults harder again and pushes deeper and deeper, and he finally blows his cum inside the puckered hole.

Hot juices flow in as he thrusts a few more times until his load is emptied and brought him into oblivion. His vision has gone white as he exhales in satisfaction and slowly regains his consciousness. He let his grip on Eren’s arms loosen and catches the brunette before he falls to the floor.

Eren’s breaths are short and he’s having difficulties standing on two feet, so he clung to Levi’s strong hand. The raven pulls out and hoists Eren into his embrace, lifting him up easily as the brunette smiles weakly. Levi kisses his lips again.

“I need to clean again.” Levi groans and Eren giggles softly in his weak state.

\----

They were seated and on the table was toast, butter, and strawberry jam serve with warm tea. Levi sips his tea, savoring the flavor on his tongue while holding Eren in his lap again. The brunette is hiding his face into Levi’s shoulder, refusing to face the other guests.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Erwin is visiting?” Eren complains while his face is bright red all the way up to his ears. 

Levi shrugs and put the cup back on the table. “I didn’t invite them here.” He nonchalantly answers.

Erwin rubs his temples and sighs loudly. “Right after you tell me that Eren is illegal, you eat him whole. I never would’ve guessed that you could cheat your best friend.” The blond complains and sips his tea.

Hanji and Petra giggle happily like some teenagers, watching an intense atmosphere building between Levi and Erwin.

“Oh Erwin, don’t complain like that. You've had your fair share of suitors in the past.” Hanji grins, not even trying to hide her amusement. 

Petra laughs, watching Erwin’s defeat. “You just can’t come in between them, Erwin. It’s about time to find another prey.” Petra suggests but is ignored by the blonde.

“I don’t want to discuss this.” Erwin replies and sips his tea again.

“Then get out of my fucking house, Captain America.” Levi shoo's him while kissing the brunette's neck. He picks up his tea and sips it with a victory smile on his lips.

“I came here to give you another invitation from the Heilige Thief, but I see that it's a bad decision. How unfortunate of me to have to see you curled up on his lap, Eren.” Erwin reaches into his jacket pocket and passes a piece of paper to Levi.

The raven snatches it away and reads the invitation. Eren is surprised to see that. He never sent any more invitations since he’s in Levi’s house. Armin, he thought in his mind. The blonde must have been the one who sent it.

I will steal the second star at the Sina Planetarium –Heilige Thief

“I don’t get this.” Levi knits his brows trying to think of the meaning behind the note. Eren is also clueless on what the note is referring to. He needs to get back to the dorm tonight.

“The second star, as he mentions here, probably refers to the discovery of the new star. Two years ago a guy named Reiner Braun claimed that he found a new star and named it after himself. But there were controversies because another guy claimed that Reiner stole it from him. The case was closed after a while and Reiner won. Recently, he announced that he found yet another new star and he’ll go public with it on Saturday, next week.” Erwin explains.

“So you’re saying that this thief want to steal the star? That’s bullshit.”

“I don’t know, maybe. Or maybe there’s something else that we're not seeing here. I recall that the tiara he stole last time was apparently the original, and the one in the museum this whole time was fake. Maybe this case is similar to that.”

Eren hears their conversation flow and is glad that his real reason to steal the tiara is discovered.

“Then I’ll just have to go to the planetarium and find out.” Levi put the note in his pocket and picks up some toast for Eren. The brunette takes it and chews it slowly, thinking to himself.

“Fine then, but your grandfather has been calling, telling me that you’re not working lately.” Erwin continues.

“He’s always like that, isn’t he Levi?” Hanji asks, knowing how hard Levi’s grandfather can be when it involves business.

“Just ignore the fucker, he’ll die soon anyway.”

“Levi! Don’t say that! I know he’s difficult but he’ll understand you one day.” Petra tries to dismiss the negative curses about Levi’s grandfather, but the raven just clicks his tongue.

Eren was lost in the conversation so he just looks back and forth from Levi to everyone at the table. 

Petra notices this and smiles at him. “Don’t worry Eren, Levi’s grandfather would surely accept you.”

Eren shifts his eye to look at the raven before asking. “Levi, you’re not close to your grandpa?”

“I prefer it that way.”

“Why?”

Levi is silent for a few minutes so Hanji decides to break the cold atmosphere. “Levi, just tell him. You like Eren, don’t you? You guys need to build up a relationship without keeping secrets.”

Those words stung Eren’s heart harder than he thought they would as he felt even more guilty by keeping a huge secret from Levi. He squirms from Levi’s embrace, trying to get away, to go back to his dorm and spill everything out to Armin.

“No, Levi, you don’t have to tell me anything you don't want to.” Eren says while he frees himself from Levi’s arms and drops his feet down onto the floor. He couldn’t stand straight right away but he forced his body to walk further.

“Eren?” Levi gets up from his seat and was about to chase after Eren but the boy didn’t get far. 

The brunette tried to run as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him but he accidently tripped and fell to the hard floor. “Shit!” He curses loudly. His body throbs in pain as he tries to lift himself up.

Levi tsk-ed and helped Eren get up to his feet. “Slow down, brat.”

Hanji's laughing hard and hitting her hand on the table repeatedly, making all of the cutlery, glasses, and plates bouncing over the place. She can’t stand to not tease the raven about how he can’t control his animalistic desires toward the boy.


	10. The Second Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and also all kudos and comments!  
> I just wanna sleep now because nothing feels better than sleeping on the weekend XD
> 
> I get another chance to work with Taymeho to beta this chapter yaaaay!!!  
> What would i do without you T^T
> 
> Enjoy reading and feel free to leave comment as well :)

Armin listens closely to Eren’s story while munching on some potato chips in his study. Sometimes he shook his head, other times he nodded, snorted or giggled. The blonde had expected Levi and Eren to get close to each other, but the progression was way too fast. He never would’ve thought that Levi would be so possessive over his friend – like Mikasa.

“So, how did you convince him to let you come back?” Armin asks when Eren reached the last part of his story.

“I told him that I don’t wanna quit school. I got here by busting my ass off, so I want to finish and graduate with my friends.” The brunette answers, brushing back locks of hair with his hand and sighs.

“Good enough. But next time you come back from staying out, please be more considerate and cover your bruises. You were wearing a t-shirt with low v-neck, and that did nothing to conceal those marks on your neck and collarbones. Not to mention there’s a wound on your lip.”

Eren blushes furiously, touching his neck and curling his lips in reflex, even though he’s wearing a turtleneck sweater now. “It was his idea! He won’t give me back my uniform and insists that I wear something different. The fucking t-shirt was the only choice he gave me or else I walk back here naked.” He groans while grabbing a handful of chips from Armin and chews angrily.

Armin giggles while grabbing a tissue to wipe his hands clean of crumbs, tossing it into the trash bin below his feet. “I gotta admit that I’m not entirely surprised to see that you’re getting close to him, but the...intimacy shocked me. You said that you wouldn’t do anything when the other party is not entirely in love – let alone sleep with them – so how did that change?”

“It’s…I don’t know…it just happened okay. I didn’t even feel bad about it. In fact, it feels right.” Eren sighs again, this time laced with a little bit of happiness.

“Well, if it feels right then it can’t be wrong. At least your boyfriend is hot.”

Eren stares at Armin when the word boyfriend is mentioned and he looks down at his feet while still munching on potato chips, slower this time. Armin notices this and feels a slight lump in his throat. Oh how he wished he didn’t have to ask this.

“He is your boyfriend, right?”

Eren’s silent for a moment, finishing his chips and biting his index fingernail. 

Armin literally face-palms and groans. “Eren, you couldn’t have– “

“I couldn’t ask! But he said that he likes me...” The brunette cut in.

“Yeah, sure, and I can say that too and still be your friend. How could you have miss the most important part?!”

“I– I don’t know. He…I…It was…”

“Oh shit. You’ve got it bad.”

“I don’t!”

“Yes, you do. Look at you, all dreamy and drooling at the memory of him – and he’s not even your boyfriend.”

“He is! ...I hope.”

“Good lord Eren, just ask him.”

“What?!”

“Ask him. Pick up your phone and just ask him.” Armin picks up Eren’s phone and shoves it at him before the brunette had any chance to retort.

“Does it have to be now?”

“Yes, it does. Dial his number and ask. I’ll give you some privacy if you need it but by the time I get back you better have something nice to say.” The blonde stresses the words while still holding out the phone, waiting for Eren to take it from him.

Another sigh escapes Eren’s lips before he picks it up, unlocks the phone and swipes to search for Levi’s number. He hesitates a little when he finds the number and looks at Armin’s eyes saying: Really? Armin gives a firm nod and the brunette groans. Eren presses the dial button and puts the phone to his ear. 

The blonde got up from his seat, walks out of the room, and closes the door with soft click.  
The phone rings once, twice, thrice, still no answer. Please don’t pick-up, please don’t pick-up, please don’t pick-up, god help me. He screams his heart out, begging for any kind of salvation. By the time the phone rings for the fifth time, Eren feels relief, thinking that Levi’s probably very busy. Sorry Armin, Eren whispers to himself and was ready to disconnect.

“Hello?” An answer from the other side makes Eren gasp out loud and he nearly drops his phone in surprise. With a sweaty palm, he lifts the phone back to his ear, gulping down a big lump in his throat. Maybe he can pretend that this is a prank call? That sounds like a plan.

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

Oh yes, he forgot that Levi already has his number too. Fuck. “Uh… Hi Levi.”

“What is it, brat?”

“Um– nothing, I guess?”

A frustrated sigh is heard from the other side. 

Eren felt a cold sweat start to creep up his back. “I– I’m sorry…uh…I’ll hang up.”

“Eren, spill it. What is it?”

“It’s nothing important – probably”

“You better tell me, brat.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing important, so I’ll just leave you alone.”

“Eren goddamn Jaeger, if you hang up on me I’ll fuck you so hard in your dorm room and let all of your friends hear you screaming my name until morning. Spit it out.”

“You won’t!”

“I will.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t test me Jaeger.”

“Fine.” Eren is silent for a moment, thinking about how he’s going to ask Levi.

Are we couple? That sound like a needy bitch. Are you my boyfriend? Maybe Levi will just ignore the question. That’d hurt. Are you mine? That’ll lead straight into sex – not to mention he’ll get the wrong idea. Can we move on to the next step? Oh god! They haven’t even walked the first step! It sounded like a fucking proposal.

“Ugh…”

“Eren, if you’re just constipated I’m hanging up.”

“No! No, I’m not. You asshole.”

“Then spit it out already, dipshit.”

“O– okay...just…okay. Levi…what... am I to you?”

There, he said it. That conveyed what he meant, right? Levi seems to be thinking to himself before answering Eren’s question.

“I thought we were clear about this.”

“No… That’s actually why I wanted to ask.”

“Are you cheating on me, Eren? Is that why you’re asking me this now? You like someone else, don’t you?”

“What?! No! Levi, how could I cheat you when I just got back from your house?”

“It’s possible, if you liked someone else before we met.”

“I’m not and – oh god, that is so fucking wrong.”

“Eren, you’re mine. And even if you wanted to get out of this relationship, I won’t let you.”

“Levi please, I just wanted to know how you felt about me. Nothing else.”

“I like you brat. Isn’t that enough?”

“So like…are we…um…can I call you my...boyfriend?”

Levi is silent for few seconds before finally speaking again. “Is that what this is all about? You wanted to know if I’m your boyfriend?”

“Actually, yes.” Eren feels a “little” disappointed. It’s like invisible needles stabbing his heart. But then Levi sighs – a relieved sigh – which makes his heart hope again.

“Stupid fuck. Yes, you can call me that if you want. Although I doubt you’d want to call someone far older than you as your boyfriend.” Levi finally answers and it makes his heart flutter with so many butterflies. That was what he needed the most, what he wanted to hear the most, it’s the perfect answer – wait, did Levi just say far older?

“Far...older?” Eren asks, clearly having no idea what the raven was talking about.

“Yes, Eren.”

“Wait, how old are you then?”

A heavy sigh is heard from the other side of the phone. “I’m 36.”

“No way!” Eren jumps up from his bed, standing straight. He never thought that their age difference was that far. “No way! Holy shit! That is just…No fucking way!”

“Jaeger…”

“I just…I can’t believe it! You look so young! I thought you were 26 or something.”

Levi snorts at that. “Well thank you brat.”

“Are you sure that’s your age? I mean…oh shit, you’re not a vampire are you?”

“What in the ever loving fuck made you say that?”

“Because it suits you.”

Levi laughs softly on the phone and oh how Eren wishes he could watch that smile with his own eyes, rather than hear it over the phone.

“You’d be my food if I were a vampire. But that idea is lovely, by the way.”

“It’s not lovely you asshole. I could die if you’re actually a vampire.”

“Then you’ll die in my arms and I’ll preserve your pretty body.” 

If any other person had heard that, they might think – No, they’d definitely think that Levi’s way of showing his love for someone is weird – but somehow, Eren thought it was romantic.

“Fuck you.” Eren smiles to himself and sets himself back onto the mattress.

“Whatever, brat. You’re tied to me anyway.”

“We’re not married.”

“Then maybe you’re just asking for it.” 

Eren laughs to that. Levi can’t be serious, right? “You have shitty humor.”

“Shut up. Hey…come with me to a party.”

“What party?”

“For the star debut.”

Eren’s eyes widen in shock. He’ll be at the party – for sure – but as Heilige, not Eren Jaeger. “N– No, sorry, I have practice.”

Levi clicks his tongue in disappointment. They went silent for a moment. Then Eren finally opens his mouth to ask.

“Levi…”

“Hm?”

“Why do you want to catch Heilige so bad?”

“That’s none of your business, brat.”

“Levi~”

“Eren, that is none of your fucking business.”

“But I wanna know...”

Levi sighs with a heavy heart. He wants to explain, but the time is just not right. “Not now. You should sleep. Little kids need their sleep now.”

“Asshole!“

Levi chuckles before he bids Eren goodbye. “Goodnight, brat.” And the raven disconnects the phone.

Eren groans loudly, plopping his body back into the soft mattress. He’s pissed because Levi wouldn’t tell him anything, didn’t answer his question, but the most ridiculous thing is that he got jealous, of himself. Fucking awesome.

\-----

Reiner and Bertolt found the first star together, in the middle of a summer night. They were so happy, so delighted that they found a treasure together. They promised to keep it a secret – something that only the two of them know, their precious treasure. But suddenly, Reiner decided to claim the star for himself. He sold it to the media and carved his name for the world to know. Nobody knows what possessed Reiner to do that.

Bertolt tried hard to get his best friend back, but Reiner was out of reach as he tasted fame and fortune.

The discovery of the second star was something Reiner found by himself, but Bertolt saw that their distance was growing more and more as fame corrupted him further. The once gentle Reiner has become so distant, as if there were no more childhood memories of their friendship left behind. It saddened Bertolt so bad that he wished they’d never found that cursed star.

Now he wishes that the second star would go missing. But how? How can he make it happen? How can he steal a star? Who can help him?

Out of pure sadness, he prays god. Prays that his best friend will return, forget the fame and fortune to just go back to how they used to be – how Reiner used to be. He wished Reiner would return to him. The gentle boy he liked so much, the gentle boy he loved so much.

Eren wanted to help, with Armin’s support he was sure he’d be able to solve their problem. It was easy – well, the plan sounded easy. But whether Reiner would return to the way he used to be depended greatly on himself. Feelings are something that only the person themself could change. It was not something Eren could do.

The party was attended by so many reporters and important guests. Among them, Eren recognizes the face of the town Mayor, the police force, politicians, and announcers who’re eager to get a piece of the fame and story. He finds Reiner among them as well. Thanks to Armin, he was able to memorize every detail, including the face of his target.

He saw Levi as well, standing by the farthest wall, sipping wine and talking to Hanji, plus someone else he didn’t recognize. The planetarium is cramped with so many people and he needs to start his job to get them out of here.

Eren sneaks into the observation room where there are many computers beeping to inform that they’re working, observing the star that will make its debut shortly. He moves into another room where the main computer lies, humming with the softest sound. He sprays a little sleeping gas into the room and the man working there starts to cough violently, falling to the ground and straight into slumber. Once the worker was asleep, he inserts a disk that Armin gave him, something that tampers the system. Thank god Armin is a genius.

The disk loads its contents so he waits. Waits for the people working the observation room to break out surprising news to the public. Eren climbs back up into the air duct and moves closer to the monitor, seeing the worker’s reactions. Some people start to panic when they look at the monitor, clicking their keyboards harshly. Confirming, reconfirming, and reconfirming again until they were sure of what they saw.

“Fuck! Get the people out of here!”

“But we didn’t receive this news from the other observation office!”

“The calculation missed! And now that comet is heading straight for Sina. Do you want to die here?!”

“No!”

“Then announce it to everyone, now!”

“Yes, sir!”

The man hurries to the speaker phone and announces to everyone that a meteor is heading straight for earth. All guests need to evacuate now and leave the premises immediately.

The room was suddenly filled with hysteria, most guests start to run for the doors with small shrieks. Some people just stood there, confused about what they’d heard because the comet couldn’t have suddenly change its course and start to head straight to earth. But the police’s concern is just to get their citizens to safety. It didn’t matter what they had to say, so they push everyone out of the room to find some proper shelter.

The comet thing wasn’t entirely lie, it has been under observation for quite some time now. All Armin did was create a virus, which hacks into the computer and feeds false images. Images of the comet changing its course drastically and quickly. It was a simple lie that would be discovered soon, but all Eren needed right now is to make sure that nobody pays attention to the debut of the star.

When everything’s going according to plan, Eren crawls back to the planetarium’s main hall and finds Reiner standing in the middle of the room. Screaming, yelling, and trying to convince everyone that there must be some kind of mistake. But he was ignored by the spooked guests.

“I’m telling you, that must be fake! Come back! Someone must’ve screwed shit up in the observation room!” Reiner yells again and again, but nobody listens. Everyone was gone and left him behind.

But there’s one person left standing there, not leaving the room and just stares at Reiner. He was tall with a timid expression and dark hair. He walks closer to Reiner and says something Eren can barely hear.

“- ner, please stop. It’s not important anymore. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Bertolt? What are you doing here?”

“I came to congratulate you, but it seems that I’m too late. If the comet is coming in now, we’ll die soon.”

“You believe that?”

“I don’t know. But I wouldn’t regret dying with you.”

“What the fuck, Bertolt? This can make me rich! Can make you rich! And you won’t have to live in that trash apartment ever again!”

“Is that why you left me? For money?”

“I’m doing this for you! I have to make money quickly!”

“Reiner – you stupid son of a bitch, I never wanted your money! I told you that all I need is you – Us – Our friendship!”

“But you’re struggling to pay off your debts – “

“And I’m fine with that! Did you really think that I’d be happy? That you left me behind?”

“That doesn‘t matter! All I want to do is make your life easier.”

“Life has never been easy, and it never will. We must always fight for it. And if I have to fight for it, I won’t mind, because I’m with you.”

“Goddamnit! You’re a stupid fuck!”

“Yes, I am. But it’s doesn’t matter now. It doesn’t matter…” Bertolt smiles sadly and shifts his gaze down. “The comet’s probably closing in fast. Yet, I’m still happy to spend my last minutes with you.”

Reiner grips his hair so hard that Eren thinks he might actually rip some out. The taller guy approaches Reiner and bumps his head on the blonde’s head, sighing happily with such a peaceful smile. Reiner just stood there in silence, waiting for their death to come.

The virus in the computer will destroyed itself in 30 minutes, effectively erasing their tracks. Eren was watching the whole scene from a dark corner on the second floor. Their plan has succeeded – well, more like this Bertolt guy has succeeded in taking back his friend. That was the most important thing. Eren got out of the air duct and was ready to leave the room, smiling for his success.

“And where do you think you’re going?” A voice interrupts his steps – that familiar smooth voice Eren loves so much. 

He turns around and finds Levi standing a few feet away from him. Eren’s heart is pounding in bewilderment, not realizing that Levi didn’t leave with everyone else. Why didn’t he leave? Is he not afraid to die?

“You’ve got nowhere to run, dipshit.” With slow yet steady steps, Levi came closer, approaching Eren. The brunette’s heart thumps so fast that he’s afraid that he’ll lose his composure. His legs can’t move. He trembles under the sharp gaze.

“Wh– why aren’t you running? The comet’s coming.” 

Levi halts, looking at Eren with those unwavering eyes. “Because I’m going to catch you.” The raven replies.

Eren’s legs still can’t move, still trembles hard, doubting his own better judgment to run away. “Don’t you have something important to do before you die – or someone to be with in your last moments?” The answer might break his heart, but he wanted to know either way.

“I do, but catching you right now matters more.”

Eren can hear his heart breaking, shattering into pieces. What could that answer mean? He’s confused and his damn legs still won’t move! Levi’s coming closer again, speeding up a little bit. Eren was scared, conflicted with his own mind whether to move or to let himself get caught. Levi is getting close, too close.

Eren move! Get a grip! Move your damn legs! Move! With one final slap to his mind, Eren jumps with all of his might, gripping onto the hanging pipe and swinging his body hastily to the third floor stairs. His breath is short and his heart is stammering rapidly.

“Fuck!” Levi curses aloud.

“I’m sorry. It was all just a lie. There won’t be any comets coming anytime soon. The system will be normal again shortly.”

“What?”

“You’re safe. Good bye, mysterious one.” Eren ran with all of his might to get away. He jumps out a window and quickly moves up to the roof, jumping again between trees, roofs, walls, and chimneys. He just kept running and running.

He can’t believe it, can’t believe what had just happened. And his heartbeat wouldn’t slow down.


	11. Too Damn Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me apologize because this chapter is a bit messy, but thank you as always for reading.  
> BIG thanks to Taymeho who helped me beta this chapter as well XD  
> I've received so many help and now i don't know how to repay you :D
> 
> Thank you for all comments and kudos! They are absolutely lovely!!  
> I love you guys T^T

### 

It was another Friday and their school lessons had just ended. Exams are soon and most of the students spend their days studying. Levi has been in a foul mood because Eren couldn’t come over to his house to spend the weekend, all because of the mid semester exams. Eren partially feels a little glad that he doesn’t have to see Levi anytime soon, but another part of him just misses the raven. 

They still meet each other when Heilige appears, but that just worsens his jealousy. Eren misses those eyes that look at him with full-blown lust, those wet lips, and guttural groans when Levi fucks him. He knew it was ridiculous to get jealous over himself. But Levi’s warmth, touches, and kisses occupied his mind most of the time.

Studying suddenly feels boring and all he wants to do is go back to Levi’s house and fuck like bunnies. Not like that’s possible because Armin makes sure he studies hard.

The week moves on slowly – painfully slow – as he answers another question on his paper, just like he has been for four days. This is the last day of exams and Eren feels happy. These painful days are going to be over soon. Just one more question to answer and he’ll be home free. He’s been thinking of plans to do with Levi, like going someplace nice or just enjoy each other’s warmth under soft blankets. He needs to hurry and scramble out of this room.

At long last, he finally solves the last question and puts his pencil down. He grabs his bag and paper, then runs towards Ms. Nanaba’s desk to submit his work. The bag felt heavy when he slung it across his shoulder, mainly because of some clothes he’d stuffed inside. He was thinking of staying at Levi’s house until the weekend was over.

“Good job, Jaeger.” Nanaba smiles at him and puts his paper on top of a pile. Eren hastily got out of the classroom and grabs his phone from his bag. He swipes the screen to unlock it and quickly texts Levi.

**[Eren]:** _Tests are finally over!! Can I drop by?_

He puts the phone in his back pocket and hums to himself while walking along the quiet hall. His phone buzzes and Eren picks it up again to check.

**[Levi]:** _I’m in the lobby. Come here, brat._

Eren’s expression quickly brightens as he runs towards the school lobby as fast as he can. He’s gasping for breath when he reaches it and finds the raven standing by the door of his black Mercedes, folded arms in front of his broad chest. He’s wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt, which hugs his muscles perfectly, and white skinny jeans combined with ankle military boots. Black sunglasses cover his eyes and he’s wearing one black glove.

Levi looks _hot_. Eren blushes while checking out his boyfriend’s delicious biceps and slim curves. Levi unfolds his arms, take off his glasses, and extends a hand toward Eren.

“Come here, brat.”

Eren steps closer and takes Levi’s hand. Suddenly the raven yanks his lover into his embrace and kisses the brunette hard on the lips. Levi’s other hand is squeezing Eren’s ass, making the brunette yelp in surprise. Eren kisses him back with passion and lust, he’s held back for the last three weeks. A soft whimper escapes when they part their lips for air and reconnect again, lapping each other’s tongue and tasting the familiar warmth. They break the kiss with a loud, wet pop, not caring that other students might see them. Well, most students are still in their classes, finishing exams. So it was sort of safe to kiss in public.

“ _You’re hot_.” Eren whispers into Levi’s ear.

The raven chuckles and cups Eren’s chin, placing a kiss on those plump lips again. “Watch it, brat. Or I might fuck you right here right now.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re just asking for it, aren’t you?”

“But I missed you.”

“Cheeky brat, I’ll fuck you at school some other time. Now get in the car.”

Eren’s eyes light up with excitement and he dashes to the passenger side, slides in, and slams the door in a hurry. Levi follows suit while smirking to himself, holding back his chuckle. He brings the engine to life and drives away. Eren notices that Levi takes a different path from the one last time they went to the man’s house.

“Are we going to your house?” The brunette asks while looking at Levi, who’s driving with one hand.

“No, we’re going somewhere else.”

“Why?”

“My grandfather came to visit and I didn’t want to be around the old fart.”

“Oh.” They go silent.

Eren has been wondering why Levi didn’t like his own grandpa. Well, not everyone is close with their family, but he doesn’t really know anything about Levi. They’ve been dating for more than a month and it felt weird to not know anything about his boyfriend. Eren steals a glance at Levi’s face, which held its usual bored expression. That strong, broad chest and muscles are indeed delicious to look at too.

“You’re drooling.”

The brunette snapped back to reality and quickly wiped his lips, only to find that there was nothing on them.

“Asshole, you’re lying.”

“Your eyes certainly did though. Miss me that much?”

“Yeah.”

“Then hold onto your seat. I’m speeding this shit.” And with that, Levi hit the gas and accelerates the car to their destination as fast as they can. Five minutes later, they enter a high rise apartment building and Levi drives into the basement parking lot. They got out of the car and take the elevator up to the 14th floor.

Levi yanks Eren’s collar and dives his lips to the brunette, kissing and sucking hard, changing angles, and pushing the brunette's body until his back hit the elevator wall.

“Mmmn~” Eren let out a soft whimper while Levi gropes his ass and kisses his lips. Both of Levi’s hands move, snaking their way inside Eren’s pants and squeezes his cheeks. Levi massages them with firm squeezes and then parts them so he can play with the rim of Eren’s puckered hole. He circles his finger around the rim and gives it a push inside. Eren moans in pleasure, wanting to feel more, but the elevator _dings_ as they reach their floor. Levi groans and slips his hands out.

“Levi~” Eren wants to protest because he wants to fuck _now_ , doesn’t care where they are.

But Levi just grabs his arm and pulls him out of the elevator. He won’t fuck in some place where only god knows what kind of filthy germs lie there. He walks hastily, pulling Eren along to room 1403 that was immediately within sight. Levi swipes his key card to unlock the door.

Eren takes his shoes off and walks in, looking around while Levi does the same, watching Eren ogle everything. The room is pristine with white marble flooring and white walls,.along with huge windows which can immediately be seen after they enter. There’s a white couch and television on the far side of the room and a small bar on the other. It was just as fancy as Levi’s house, but simpler.

“Can I see your bedroom?” Eren asks with smile on his lips.

“Yeah, it’s not locked. The door is on the left, beside the shelf.” Levi points.

Eren walks in the pointed direction and steps inside. Levi takes his glove off and turns to the fridge. He opens a beer and gulps the liquid down. He was about to see what Eren was up to but found a surprising view when he turned around.

“Oh Levi~ “ Eren calls seductively while leaning on the bedroom door frame, wearing his uniform shirt in a disheveled state. Some of the upper buttons are undone which reveals the gorgeous, tanned skin underneath. Eren had changed his uniform pants for booty short jeans that clung tightly onto his hips and expose those long, tanned legs.

Levi leans back against the bar and supports his body with one elbow while gulping down the beer again. Simultaneously admiring the view with his sharp gaze. Eren has put on a fucking show for him. And he’ll enjoy it to the fullest.

“Come here, Eren.” Levi cocks his head, gesturing Eren to move closer.

Eren complies with a sly smile on his lips, walking slowly and swaying his hips left and right, purposely provoking Levi to take a good look at them. He stops in front of Levi and lifts a leg onto a stool rest, encouraging the raven to feast his eyes upon it.

Levi takes another gulp before he puts the can onto the bar. He touches Eren’s leg starting from his toes, sliding his fingers up to his calf, to his smooth thigh, and finally reaching its way to those damn jeans. Levi pops open the button and hums in approval to the sexy stomach.

“Lean on the bar.” He commands.

Eren puts his leg down and leans on the counter, parting his legs and shoving his ass out for Levi to see. The raven gropes his ass cheeks, which were peeking out of the booty shorts. Sliding his fingers inside, squeezing to earn a lusty moan from Eren.

“Mmmnn….Ah~ fucking good…”

Levi got down onto his knees to get a better look at that well shaped ass while his hands slide up and down Eren’s parted thighs. The skin was soft to the touch and he gropes them hard before trailing his tongue, starting on the left thigh then moving to the right. He licks and bites it until red marks appear, making Eren moan in pleasure. He moves his way up to the exposed cheeks and give them a bite as well to earn more loud moans from Eren.

“Levi ~ Oh fuck…”

Eren is panting and letting little moans escape his lips in pure pleasure. Levi squeezes them one more time before he pulls down the shorts, removing them to reveal that delicious ass. He bites those cheeks more to make Eren whimper, beg Levi to do something more as the raven stands to his feet.

“Levi, more, I want you more!”

“What do you want me to do, Eren?”

“Lick my hole, please~”

“Needy bitch.” Levi slaps one cheek, making it bounce a little.

“Ah, Levi!”

“You like that, brat?” He gave another slap to the other cheek, and another, and another until both reddened.

“Fuck, Levi! Gimme more!”

Levi delivers another blow and the brunette moans louder. He can see that Eren’s dick is hardening and precum’s starting to pool in the slit.

“Fucking hell.” Levi grabs the beer from the counter and pours the cold liquid on Eren’s parted cheeks. He watches it slide slowly from his butt, to his thighs, and drips down to the floor. He won’t care about the mess for a while because Eren is looking too damn sexy for his own good.

He downs the rest of the beer and puts the can back. He begins to lick the liquid, trailing up from Eren’s thigh, up to his ass, and finally reaching the puckered hole again. He shoves his tongue inside and Eren gasps in surprise. He’s moaning loudly and shoving his ass out to get even more of Levi’s tongue deeper. Eren sways his hips a little, tongue-fucking himself, using the wetness of Levi’s burning heat.

“Ah Levi~ Your tongue feels _amazing_. Fuck me, Levi!”

The raven moves his tongue, twirling it inside, buries it deeper until his nose touches Eren’s skin, smelling the radiating pheromones. It was so sweet, so addicting, as he moves his tongue again to fuck his lover while squeezing his hips hard.

“FuckfuckLevi!” Eren’s legs are trembling in pleasure, yet he wants to feel more. He _needs_ something bigger shoved inside him, tearing him open until the familiar pain and pleasure flow back into his body.

Levi pulls his tongue out and there's a trail of saliva down his chin. He felt his hardening member was starting to get painful, so he opens his jeans and tosses them aside. He grabs that beautiful butt and slaps it again to see them bounce.

“I would like to prepare you more, but three weeks is too damn long.”

“Just fuck me. Fuck me dry Levi!” Eren yells his frustration out as he didn’t want any more teasing and foreplay. He’s just as hungry as the raven.

Levi parts those reddened cheeks and shove his cock inside with a painful thrust, pushing until the root of his shaft is buried deep and his balls are touching his ass. Eren screams in surprise, feeling his muscles tear open forcefully by the blunt head of the cock.

Levi starts to move without any warning and the pain is alarming for Eren to feel his insides be abused harshly. But the pain slowly mixes with pleasure. So his muscles inside clamp hard onto the dick, trying to get even more friction. He's probably a masochist by this point.

Levi felt Eren's muscles squeezing his cock, sometimes loosening their grip and then clamping around him again with so much force that he almost comes right then and there. A guttural groan escapes Levi’s lips as he pushes, shoves, and pushes himself in and out of Eren’s delicious tunnel while the brunette cries in pleasures.

The raven pulls out abruptly just to shove back inside hard, up to the root, with more force to earn Eren’s screams. His head starts to get dizzy and droplets of sweat drip down to Eren’s waist.

“FuckfuckfuckLeviMoreFuckMore!”

Eren cries in need to get his hole rammed harder. And Levi did it rough, without pausing his rash rhythm. Levi penetrates his dick into the abused hole over and over and over again with loud smacks blaring in the room.

“Levi I’m gonna…ah! I’m gonna cum!”

“Eren – Eren!”

He thrusts his cock in with another push, pulls out long and slams back inside harder, shoving it deeper and deeper. Eren screams in pleasure as he cums all over the bar, squeezing Levi’s dick to make sure the raven shoots his essence inside the delicious hole. Hot liquid pours inside and Eren moans in lust and pleasure, feeling filled with Levi’s seed and love.

They're both panting and gasping hard, trying to catch their breath, but Levi didn’t pull out. Not yet. He loves the warmth and decides he’ll stay there for a bit. Eren eventually squirms, slowly standing up straight and pulls Levi’s cock out of his ass. He looks over his shoulder and catches those blue-grey eyes looking at him with a face flushed from sex.

Levi grabs Eren’s arm and suddenly pulls him to the couch, plopping himself down onto the soft fabric.

“Lick my dick clean.” Levi orders.

Eren smiles and gets down on his knees in front of the raven, starting to lick the limp cock covered in cum. He licks his balls, massages them with his tongue, kiss them, suck them gently, and lick them clean. He now moves his tongue up the half hard shaft and twirls his tongue, circling it until the shaft is clean as he swallows the cum. He slides slowly to the head of the blunt cock and licks the slit clean, teasing it with a soft push.

Eren’s tongue wets the head of Levi’s cock with his thick saliva before he swallows it whole, going until the head touches the back of his throat. Levi groans in pleasure and pushes Eren’s head down further so that his lover will swallow him deeper. His dick is twitching again and he wants to feel those contracting bare muscles massage him again.

Three weeks is indeed a long time.

He watches Eren suck him like a lollipop, bobbing his head up and down with a steady pace but powerful sucks. Each time Eren swallows, Levi feels a jolt of pleasure running through his body, making his head hazy with lust again. He pulls the brunette’s head off to stop him.

“Enough. Ride Me.”

Eren easily complies. He gets up from the floor and positions himself so that the rim of his hole kisses Levi’s head. With one push, he slides onto it easily, swallowing Levi’s cock greedily, eating it with a sigh of relief. Eren can feel Levi’s cock massage his prostate inside him and he wants more of that pleasure.

He lifts his body off and slams back down with a hard thrust, making him cry out in pleasure and draws another lusty groan from Levi. He lifts himself up again and slams hard, shoving himself, thrusting the hard cock in until it hits his prostate again. He continues to add more force again and  again, moaning loudly as he fucks himself. He feels like a bitch in heat, but it doesn’t matter, as long as Levi fills his hole with that big dick and rams his prostate hard.

“Levi~ Mmmnn so good.”

“God, you’re fucking yourself on me like a bitch. Do you like my cock?”

“Yes! Yes, I love it!”

“Then fuck yourself.”

“Ah! Fuck yes, Levi!”

Eren quickens his pace and it feels like he’s going crazy from the pleasure. He needs it harder, faster, tear his hole wider with more pain, more pleasure, more friction. He abuses his own ass, grinding and shoving it hungrily to hit his prostate with painful impacts. Eren lets his mind go blank from the pleasure jolting through his entire body.

“Harder, Eren! Fuck! Harder!”

“Ah– ah!”

Levi grabs his hips and slams them down harder with more force the brunette can muster. Eren felt his muscles constrict, his balls tightening again, as Levi pushes him with nearly violently. Another few thrusts and Eren shoots his cum onto Levi’s stomach while screaming in pleasure. The raven slams into the boy over and over and over again until he can’t take it anymore, spilling his cum, filling inside the hole again with hot liquid. He embraces the bliss of emptying his load and struggles to catch his breath, opening his eyes to look at Eren. The brunette is panting just hard before his body goes limp. His body falls onto Levi’s chest and lulls into sleep instantly.


	12. The Loneliest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> Tomorrow is Monday (in my country), so I thought I'll post something light to start the week.  
> Thank you so much for the lovely kudos and comments!  
> And THANK YOU Taymeho for your great support and help in beta'ing this chapter

White – that color suits Eren the most in Levi’s opinion. The boy with blue-green eyes, tanned skin, lean waist, and bratty attitude lay peacefully on his soft bed.

Levi doesn’t like white. He thinks it represents naivety or purity, something that this world can’t preserve at whatever cost. It will be easily crush by betrayal, lies, and greed which lie in every human’s heart. So he learned to get rid of it, lock it somewhere and throw it away, made sure it wouldn’t ever be a part of his life again.

He never expected anyone to have it, until he met this cute brat. His turquoise eyes were strangely compelling, shined brightly and easily crushes any darkness that hinders his path. Without a doubt, he came close to Levi and piqued his interest, drawed him in like a powerful magnet. Came on so strong with naïve determination, but pure nonetheless.

Even though the raven’s done so many unforgivable things to Eren, this boy didn’t back down. He kept coming closer without fear, unlike any other person who's been in his life, be it boyfriends or girlfriends. He was known as a strict person, a sadistic lover, a possessive partner with a dark personality – not that he minded because that’s just who he is, and he didn’t plan on changing himself for anyone. Because life taught him to be strong, inhumanly strong – if possible.

His previous partners usually broke right after plunging into his nature for intense sex and uncovers the darkness of his undesirable personality, but this kid stays. Eren didn’t leave, even after Levi has broken his body so many times. The brat just kept chasing him, grants his dark desires and kinks, even worse, he provokes Levi to do even more. It was astounding and enthralling. Levi looks at Eren’s peaceful face as he listens to his steady breath, it’s like the sound of grass singing, peaceful and soothing.

He woke up earlier than he usually did, catching only two hours of sleep. The clock struck three in the morning when he woke up, but he didn’t feel sleepy anymore so he took a cold shower like he usually did.

Insomnia has been plaguing his body since he was small, due to hyper-awareness of his surroundings. Life back then was never easy. But even though life’s given him a more peaceful environment now, his body’s still trained to be alert at all times.

Suddenly his phone is vibrating, informing an incoming call from Hanji – another weirdo just like himself. She almost has the same routine as Levi – unable to sleep at normal times like other people – but it was due to her hyperactive personality and passion for science. God forbid her to take in any form of caffeine.

Levi clicks his tongue and walks out of the room to take the call. He closes the door quietly so he won’t wake Eren and walks to the small barstool – his favorite spot. He swipes his phone to answer.

“Levi!! Good morning!! You’re up already? Wow, you must be staying up later than I thought – or you woke up sooner than usual – which is awfully convenience for me. It’s so great that you picked up your phone because I really, really, really want to share this with you. Oh, and y’know it’s been a while since we’ve gotten together for a drink, yeah? I was thinking that we can catch some drinks after your project is done, but we can’t take Eren – “

“Hanji, shut the fuck up. Are you waking me up just to blabber?”

“You just got up? Oops, I’m sorry, really. But really? You _just_ got up? Because your voice doesn’t sound like you just woke up.”

Levi huffs out a heavy sigh and rubs his temples, feeling a headache building already. “No, I’ve been up for an hour now. Now what’s so important that you have to call at this ungodly hour?”

“It’s about Eren. I’ve looked at the student scores for the gymnastic category and Eren is one of top ten students in that subject.”

“So I was right.”

“Unfortunately, yes. But Levi, I’m asking this as your friend, would you break up with him if he’s indeed Heilige?”

“Not a chance.”

“Thank god! I don’t think I’d be able to watch you two act so cute, just to see you guys end it later on. Besides, he’s the only person who can keep up with you. I’m worried, the longest relationship you’ve had only lasted for one week.”

“Thank you for reminding me, shitty four-eyes.”

“You’re welcome.” Hanji laughs so loud that Levi has to pull his phone away from his ear.

“Keep your voice down, shitty glasses.”

Hanji just keeps on cackling. “Oo~h, don’t tell me Eren is staying over. He is, isn’t he?”

“That’s none of your fucking bus– “

“Oh my god!!! I was right! Did you guys have steamy hot sex again? Oh please, spare the boy’s body, he’ll break if you violate him every day.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Oh, but he’s seventeen. He certainly has enough stamina to indulge in intense activities, longer than you.”

“You’re the same age as me, shitty glasses.”

“I’m younger!”

“By two measly years. It still counts as old, fuckface.”

Hanji just laughs again.

“Tsk! Hanji, shut the fuck up!”

“Now you’re the one who’s yelling. It’ll be your fault if Eren wakes up.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“Wait! What about the get together? Eren can come, but we can’t have booze.”

“Just think of something with Erwin, I’ll come if I can. And we’re not leaving Eren, nor the booze.”

“Fine, fine, whatever. You’re already breaking so many rules after all.”

“And you’ll be charged as my accomplice.”

“Sounds good. Oh, and your grandfather called me too. Complained that you didn’t come to pick him up when he arrived and that he’s not satisfied with the numbers on the – “

“He can go fuck himself. I’m not going to listen to his whims anymore.”

“I knew you’d say that, just thought I’d let you know.”

“You shouldn’t have, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Yes, yes. Say hi to Eren for me.” Levi hums in confirmation and ends the call. He puts the phone on top of the stand and breathes out a long sigh.

He twirls the phone around on the desk, letting it spin around, playing with it while thinking to himself. Levi suspects Eren is a possibility behind the Heilige mask. But there are so many questions unanswered and he’s not too keen on digging them up further. The game between them has been going on for quite some time now and he’d be lying if the kid behind the mask didn’t intrigue him, the same way Eren does. Somehow, now all he wants to do is rip off that mask with his own two hands in satisfaction, rather than thoroughly investigate around first.

This wasn’t like him. Usually he’ll do whatever it takes to finish the job or goal as quickly as possible. But the hunt is thrilling – and the idea of unveiling Heilige’s identity is far more exciting, so he plays along for as long as it goes.

“Levi? You’re awake?” Eren’s hoarse voice snaps Levi back from his reverie.

Eren’s standing by the open bedroom door, rubbing his eyes to chase away the sleepiness while giving a big yawn. He was naked but tried to keep his modesty by covering himself with the white sheet, dragging the rest of the fabric on the floor. Levi walks closer and hugs Eren affectionately, kissing his neck and collarbone while licking at one of the bruises he made last night.

“Did I wake you, love?” Levi asks while kissing Eren’s neck again, making the brunette giggle from being ticklish.

“No, I woke up because you weren’t in bed.”

“My bad. I’ll make it up to you. Want some tea?”

“Hmm…that’d be nice.” Levi nods and hoists Eren into his arms, carrying him to the white couch.

“I can walk by myself, you know.” Eren smiles while snuggling into Levi’s neck.

“I know, but holding you in my arms feels nice.”

Eren giggles again as he’s placed carefully onto the couch. The brunette looks around the dimmed room from ceiling to floor, left and right.

“What is it, brat?”

“Your apartment is white, is it your favorite color?”

“No, in fact I hate it.”

“Then why?”

“Because I hate it and miss it at the same time. I think of white as the color of purity, something this world doesn’t have anymore, and I miss it. But the longer you look at it, this room’s just like a hospital, isn’t it? White and empty.” Levi’s eyes were a bit sad when he said this and Eren noticed.

He strokes Levi’s pale cheek and looks him in the eye. “No, it’s not empty. I think it reflects a little loneliness. You don’t just miss it; I think you also yearn for it to come back.”

Levi’s taken aback by Eren’s words. How can this boy understand him so much, just by observing him a little? It’s truly endearing. He kisses Eren’s neck once more and smells his natural scent. Eren moans softly as Levi moves his nose and lips to the front of the brunette’s neck, bruising it again, leaving yet another mark to claim what belongs to him.

“Mmnnn…Levi, I thought you were going to make te– “ Eren’s words are cut off by Levi’s lips locking onto his own. He deepens the kiss, licking and sucking them until they're bruised again. Levi couldn’t get enough of Eren, no matter how many times they have sex, but the boy must be famished. Because the intense sex yesterday, they've been denied any food. With regret, he ends the heated kiss and gives one last soft kiss to Eren.

“I will, precious. I just needed to get my fill of you first.”

Eren laughs a little to hear that. “I swear, you must've been a vampire in your previous life.”

“Shut up, brat.” Levi tugs the blanket tighter around the brunette and makes his way to the small kitchen near the bar.

He takes a kettle, fills it with water, and boils it. While waiting, he picks up some rose tea from the top cabinet and prepares the leaves, adding them to the empty pot. Once the kettle was whistling, he turns off the stove and picks it up to pour the water inside the pot. A rosy aroma wafts into the air, giving a relaxing feeling – a feeling he longed from the past. Once the pot is full, he puts it back on the stove, takes two cups and some chocolate chip cookies from the cabinet.

He pours the tea into the cups one at a time and adds milk into only one of them, then he places the chocolate chip cookies on the plates. After everything was prepared, he put it all on a tray. Eren was lulled back to sleep on the soft couch by the time Levi brings him tea and cookies. He put the tray on the desk and turns to face Eren. He places a soft kiss on the brunette’s cheek and rubs it gently, making Eren’s eyes flutter open. He starts rubbing his eyes again.

“You fell asleep again. Would you like to drink the tea later?”

Eren groans and pulls himself to sit up. “No, I want to drink it now. You made it for me after all. Besides, I’m kinda hungry.”

Levi nods and takes the tea with milk from the tray. He gives it to Eren who took it carefully.

“Sip it slowly.” Levi reminds Eren and the brunette nods while blowing some steam away. A rosy aroma wafts again into the air but this time mixed with a delicious milk scent.

Eren sips it carefully and immediately feels his body warming up. The rose scent and tasty milk touches his tongue, making him hum in full delight as it was very delicious. He sips it again to drink down the tasty liquid and hugs the cup to warm his hands, sighing in relief.

“You always make the best tea. Even my mom can’t make it this good.”

“My mother taught me. She could always make things better with her tea, even on the darkest days.”

Eren looks at Levi’s face, which looked stoic as always, but there’s a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, which was hard to notice by normal people.

“I never knew... I don't know your past, and I don’t have a single clue as to who you are. Guess that makes me a lousy boyfriend, huh?”

Levi shakes his head and holds Eren’s hands, which are still holding the tea cup. The raven kisses the back of the brunette's palm and an index finger lightly.

“No, you're not. I’m the one who can’t tell you. There’s nothing special about my past, but it shouldn't be shared.”

“But I want you to share it with me, Levi. I don’t care if it’s not special. It's _your_ past and it's going to be special to me.” Eren pleads with his big, sparkling eyes, quickly eliminating Levi’s doubts as always, easily pulling him to confide in the boy.

He sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes “Fine. I’ll share sentimental shit with you.”

Eren chucks at seeing Levi surrender to his request. He didn’t have to think about what kind of questions he would like to ask, because it's been on his mind for quite some time now.

“Where did you come from, Levi?”

“France, moved here several years ago.”

“Do you have siblings? Cousins? Brothers or sisters? Half-brothers or sisters?”

“My mother died when I was fifteen, my dad died soon after. Cousins…you could say I have one, but they left the family.”

Eren has a quizzical look on his face, he didn’t quite understand what Levi was saying. The raven looks away and stares blankly out the window, watching some droplets of rain hit the glass. It started to rain outside.

“My grandfather had three children, all of them boys. My father was the second son and was never a favored child. Grandfather loved the youngest the most, as he was very obedient and smart, but cancer took his life away and soon he placed all of his expectations onto the eldest. My uncle tried his best – I guess – to fulfill grandfather’s expectations, but he just couldn’t take it anymore so he eloped with his lover.”

Eren sips his tea again, listening closely to Levi’s story. It was rare, Levi never really talked much about himself, so he feels happy that his lover decided to tell him his past – or anything about himself at all.

“Grandfather was so mad at the eldest and he suddenly became very violent. He’d beat my father as an outlet and eventually threw him out of the house, said that god cursed him with useless children. Being a young boy, he could only try his best to survive in the cruel world. But happiness finally found him when he met my mother. They got married and lived a simple life, then I was born. Life was difficult with a sick mother and a weak father. I struggled to make myself useful and help them, but I was just a boy and there wasn’t much I could do to help them.”

Levi picks his cup up and sips his tea, staring at the liquid for a moment before putting it back on the tray.

“When they eventually died, I was making a living out of anything, be it stealing or selling shit – anything – as long as it put food on the plate. I learned that people are greedy, only care about themselves, only keep someone who has a use for them, easily tossed aside once proven useless. I learned that people have an expiration date.”

“Somewhere along the way I became a fucked up piece of shit who used my fist to conquer people, control them to fulfill my needs because I refused to be tossed away. I became strong. I ruled, dominated the street rats and governed my own territory with fear. I became the same piece of shit my grandfather used to be, a violent creature, the disgusting piece of shit I hated the most.”

Eren’s heart ached to hear those stories. He put the cup on the desk and hugged Levi’s neck while climbing onto the raven’s lap. “Sorry, I’m sorry I pushed you to remember. We can stop, it’s enough.”

Levi circles his arms and hugs Eren tighter, leaving a kiss on his neck. He shook his head before saying, “No, you were bound to find out anyway, because I’m keeping you for life.”

Eren kisses Levi’s lips and strokes the raven’s undercut, humming at how good it feels while resting his head on top of Levi’s. The raven buries his head into Eren’s naked chest and breathes in his scent, closing his eyes before continuing.

“I got sick of everything when Isabel and Farlan – two of my best friends – died at the hands of other gang members. They did it to protect me – Me, the strongest, most fucked up person on the streets – and they wasted their lives for a piece of scum like me. I let my rage loose, dirtied my hands with blood, thinking that maybe there was someone who could beat the shit out of me and give me happiness for once in my life, by ending it. But I was wrong. I survived and left alone…”

Levi inhales deeply and exhales again with a hint of sadness, in memory of his two best friends. “It was the loneliest day of my life. I wanted to go with them, die with them…but they didn’t take me. I fucking survived and lived to spend my days alone again.”

Eren’s eyes brimmed with tears, he let them fall down his cheeks. Levi was a bit surprised to see his lover crying and he wiped away the droplets wetting the soft cheeks.

“Why are you crying, Eren?”

“Because you don’t cry.”

Levi kisses Eren’s cheek and gives a soft peck to his lips. “Don’t cry for me, I’m not worthy.”

It’s scary how this boy could himself pure – he thought – how can he shed tears for a man who ended so many lives and brings pain to his body over and over again. Levi didn’t know what he’d do if Eren leaves him. He doesn’t want the pain of being left behind to haunt him again. It was bad enough when his parents passed away, and it worsened when Isabel and Farlan disappeared from his life too.

He strokes Eren’s back in soothing gestures and kisses those lips again. “Shh…precious, it’s okay. Those days are in the past. They’re still mine, but now I’m glad I survived.”

Levi pulls the white blanket up to cover more of Eren’s shivering body. It’s getting colder and Eren shouldn’t have to be shivering like this. He picks the brunette up and gently puts him back on the couch.

“Levi?”

“Wait here. I’ll go get my coat.” Levi stands up and walks to his room.

He opens the wardrobe and pulls out a soft fur coat for Eren. He walks back to the couch and quickly covers Eren with it. Eren immediately hums in satisfaction when warmth spreads to his entire body.

Levi picks up Eren’s cup and refills it with hot tea, adding milk again, and stirs it before bringing it back to the table. Levi sits back down beside Eren and brings the cup to his lover’s hands.

“Drink it. You shouldn’t be shivering cold when I’m here.”

Eren smiles and brings the cup to his lips to sip the warm tea. He wipes his mouth and runny nose with the back of his hand, earning a grimace from Levi. The raven takes a wet wipe from the table to wipe the back of Eren’s hand. He tosses the wipe into the trash bin and pulls out a tissue to wipe Eren’s mouth, then pulls another to wipe the runny nose.

“Disgusting brat.”

Eren chuckles to hear the complaint. He thinks it’s cute to see Levi complain about cleanliness.

“So what made you move here? To Sina?” The brunette asks.

“It was a week after they died and I was still roaming around the streets in a murderous mood. Somehow, my grandfather got ahold of my number and gave me a call. He offered me to work for him, to succeed the family business, seeing as he had nobody else to do it. I accepted, only with the conditions that he wipe my records clean and to not interfere with whatever I do, as long as I can make a fortune. I hated the old man, but I wanted to start anew. He agreed to my conditions so I moved here to run his business for him.”

“That’s when I met Erwin and Hanji, my grandfather’s business associates, who were stupid enough to get close to me and somehow have stuck with me till now.”

Eren sips his tea again with a smile on his lips. “They’re cool people, though a bit weird. So you work at Freedom Enterprise as an owner?”

Levi’s eyes widen when he hears what Eren had said and the brunette realized this, but was confused as to what was surprising his lover.

“What is it, Levi?”

“I never told you where I work.”

Eren gasps quietly, realizing his mistake. Heilige knows where Levi works, but not Eren Jaeger. Cold sweat starts to spread down his back and his brain quickly starts to brainstorm for a reason to cover the mistake, something, anything! Oh shit! He screwed up so bad.

“I– I…”

“Eren, how did you know where I work? What are you not telling me?”

“It’s– um… It’s Armin – Uh, he once saw you entering Freedom Enterprise when shopping in town.”

That’s believable, right? He stares at Levi’s narrowed eyes, which are seeking for any possible lie. Dread starts to slowly crawl its way in. He really hopes that his habit when lying didn’t give him away now.

Levi’s still staring at him. “And Armin knows my face because?”

“Uh– I showed him my secret pictures of you.” Eren gulps nervously while faking a small smile.

“Hmm…why didn’t you tell me you wanted my picture?”

A relieved feeling washes over Eren’s heart, pretty sure his lies were not seen through. “I kinda love taking secret pictures. Besides, I didn’t think you’d agree if I ask for your picture.”

“You’re right about that, so don’t ever ask.”

Eren laughs a little and gulps down all of his tea, placing it back on the tray and grabs a cookie.

_That was a close call_.


	13. The Wedding Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay?!! I finally got to update this thing XD  
> Work has been killing me, but your comments and kudos are like energy booster XD  
> I love you guys sooo much!!! *smooch* *smooch*
> 
> Taymeho, thank you so much for your help to beta this chapter XD  
> And i hope you all enjoy reading this chapter :)

Levi’s hand is slowly moving up and down Eren’s calve. It was soothing, relaxing, yet arousing because Eren never thought that Levi would ever kneel down in front of him just to give him a massage. Well, not exactly a massage – it just turned out to be a massage somewhere along the conversation.

They were watching some old movies in the living room of Levi’s apartment. Eren was sitting on the couch while Levi sat on a rug. At first, the movie was exciting to see, but then Eren’s attention was distracted by Levi’s undercut. Levi looks so good with that hairstyle and he’s certain that no one else could make it look as cool as him.

For example, Jean’s undercut is not exactly sexy to look at – let alone touch. Eren just couldn’t believe himself, how did they manage to become a thing back then? Sure, Jean’s attention was one thing he liked from the horse faced bastard, but they got into quarrels more often than not. Their relationship ended quickly though. Like all of his ex-boyfriends, he wanted sex, and Eren was not willing enough to give it to Jean.

Levi was different though because he didn’t ask for sex, he just took it. Mikasa will definitely kill his lover if she knew they already had sex, let alone so many times. Or maybe they will kill each other because Levi’s personality is somewhat similar to Mikasa’s.

Eren strokes the undercut with his right hand and feels the short hairs tickle his fingertips. It was soft to the touch and comfy to play with. He strokes in opposite direction to feel that ticklish sensation again and giggles to himself.

“What are you doing, brat?” Levi lifts his head up to look at Eren who is still smiling and stroking.

“Your hair is cute, it’s ticklish and adorable. I don’t think there’s anyone who looks as good as you with an undercut, Levi.”

“Brat, did you forget that Erwin has an undercut too?”

“Yeah, but he’s not as hot as you. I mean – the haircut looks good on him, but…I don’t know, he’s just not like you?”

“He is Mr. Perfect, but I’m glad that you think of me as your Mr. Perfect.”

Eren blushes when Levi smirks at him. He lets his hand move from Levi’s hair to grab a pillow from the couch and hits Levi’s face playfully with it. “You’re too full of yourself. Jerk.”

The raven haired man laughs while removing the pillow from his face and takes Eren’s palm to kiss it. “Your fault. You shouldn’t indulge all of my kinks. Because they fucking boost my ego.”

“I _do not_! And it’s not like I can say no, you’ll keep going anyways.”

“How could I hold back when your ass was grinding against my crotch?”

The blush on Eren’s face darkened, recalling that he once did that in the a heat of the moment. Fucking hormones. Eren picks up the pillow again and buries his face into it while screaming with a muffled voice. “Shut up!”

Levi couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s reaction. It’s so cute how Eren still feels embarrassed about sex, even though they’ve done it more times than he can count. He kisses Eren’s calve as an apology for teasing him too much.

“You’re cute, brat.”

“I’m not! I’m a man – I’m not supposed to be cute.” Eren pouts with his face still buried in pillow he hugs.

“You’re a brat. The road to become a man is far too early for you.”

“But I will be one day! And I’ll be stronger than you, even in bed.”

“You’re welcome to try – if you can.”

“I can.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m sure we’ll end up like yesterday with you begging to ride me, rather than fucking me.”

“That was – I was trying hard! But you were cheating.”

“I was cuffed to the bed, how could I have cheated, Eren?” Levi smirks again, recalling their sex activities last night.

They were playing with toys and Eren insisted that they switch positions, proving that he can top too. Levi was not too keen on the idea but decided to play along anyway, because he was sure the brat would lose. So Eren sucked, licked, kissed, trying his hardest to get Levi aroused. But the younger boy lost himself when the raven haired man started to use his commanding tone to order Eren around. He was never good at power play and he had to admit that Levi has power over him. So that night ended with Eren bowing down to Levi’s mercy, yet again.

Eren puffs his cheeks and looks away, closing his eyes, still convinced that Levi was cheating by using his weaknesses as an advantage to switch back the roles. He didn’t mind bottoming actually, but it was kind of pissing him off that he couldn’t win against Levi. He just wanted to see Levi lose so he can brag to Hanji and Armin.

“You fucking cheated.”

“Fine brat, think what you want.” Levi chuckles to see the brat acting all childish.

He caresses Eren’s calve to ease the boy’s pout, humming at how nice the skin feels against his fingertips. It was strange that Eren didn’t have much hair on his legs, almost seemed like they were treated regularly.

“Your skin is so soft, just like a baby’s.”

Levi shifts his position so he can face Eren while caressing those gorgeous legs, humming in delight at how beautiful they are with their perfect curves. Eren’s wearing shorts so he blushes slightly while watching Levi stroke his thighs slowly, alternating the pressure occasionally but mainly keeping the touches light. Sometimes his heartbeat increased when Levi moved his palm from his knee up to his thigh, slowly making its way so close to his crotch but never really reaching there. Levi then brings his hand back down to his thigh again, still with just a slight pressure – just enough to feel Eren’s muscle tensing against his touch.

“Le– Levi…” Eren couldn’t take his eyes away from Levi’s face.

This touch is dangerous, dangerous and killing him. They move so slowly, building anticipation with each movement without touching his sensitive member, never reaching up to the spot. Eren could feel his lower half starting to respond to the touches, and he wanted to do more.

Suddenly Levi’s phone is vibrating, informing an incoming call. The raven looks at it but quickly turns away, back to Eren’s delicious legs. The vibrations stop but then start up again. Levi let out a heavy sigh, pissed at whoever’s calling him.

“Levi, maybe it’s something important.” Eren says with his hands covering his front.

“Eren, you’re hard?”

“N– No, I just – “

“Want to continue in bed?”

“Uhhh… shit. Yeah, let’s continue in bed.” Eren extends his arms around Levi’s neck when the older man stands up. He kisses Eren’s lips in the same slow movements, exploring every inch of Eren’s lips and savoring their taste.

“Mmnnn…Levi, let’s go to bed.”

Levi tilts his head, so he can get better access to Eren’s lips, and parts them easily to insert his tongue. His hand snakes around to Eren’s butt and squeezes those chewy cheeks which makes the brunette moan.

“Fuck, Levi – Mmmnnh…let’s just go to the bed.” Eren whines again and Levi chuckles while fondling the delicious ass.

“Come on, bra– “

“Leeevii!!! Ereeeen!!! Open Up!!!” Suddenly a loud voice followed the banging on the apartment door which startled them, breaking them apart from the tight embrace.

“Stop making out and open up!!” The banging continues but then abruptly stops, followed by the sound of keys jingling and the door unlocks. It opens with a loud bang and Hanji appears behind the door together with Erwin, Petra, and Moblit.

“Hey guys! Stop smooching already.” Hanji enters the apartment and Levi narrows his eyes, giving her a death glare. Erwin smiles in full victory for interrupting Levi’s heated session and smirks at the raven haired man. Petra and Moblit also let themselves in after they take off their shoes.

“Ms. Hanji, we should head back. Mr. Levi is busy and we’re barging in.” Moblit quickens his steps until he’s behind Hanji.

“We’re not bothering him. Right, Levi?” Hanji counters.

“What the fuck are you doing in my apartment, shitty four-eyes?”

“Oh Levi, you old senile. Have you forgotten that you asked me to make plans for our little get together? I should bring booze and Eren too, right? Then this is the perfect chance!”

“No it’s not, shitty glasses. I told you to make plans _somewhere_ else on this fucking globe, not my apartment.”

Hanji ignores Levi’s words and she strolls further inside, dropping down on the couch while grinning widely. “Oh shush, grumpy. You can’t possibly reject this.” Hanji waves a bottle of aged wine which is no doubt hard to resist.

“Hi Eren, sorry to barge in like this.” Erwin smiles and gives a small peck to Eren’s left cheek.

Levi’s eyes widen in shock.

“H– Hi?” Eren tentatively answers, confused about the sudden kiss as he touches his left cheek.

“Erwin, what the fuck?!” Levi jolts in anger but is surprised again when Petra kisses Eren’s right cheek.

“Hi Eren. Oh, your blush is so cute.” Petra cooed while making her way to the small bar, following Erwin.

Eren stands stiff in his awkward state after receiving those two kisses. He gulps when looking at Levi’s angry glare, directed at Petra and Erwin.

“Both of you really have a death wish.”

“Oh Levi, it’s just a greeting. It’s not fair to keep the cute boy to yourself.” Petra teases to see her boss get more pissed.

“I can fire you.” Levi threats.

“No you won’t.” Petra dismisses it easily. Hanji laughs, watching the scene while gulping down wine from the bottle.

“Four-eyes, didn’t you bring that for me?” Levi snatches the drink from Hanji, who somehow already gulped down half of it. Levi looks at the bottle and clicks his tongue, annoyed that there’s only half of the tasty wine left.

“Ms. Hanji, you’re drinking too fast. Please mind your health.” Moblit reminds Hanji, which only earns a laugh from the woman.

“Moblit, don’t be such a party pooper. Just enjoy yourself! Oh, I bet Eren would like to try some?” She looks at Eren who’s smiling a little and sitting on the couch again.

“I’m not of legal drinking age.” Eren replies and Hanji laughs again, clearly tipsy.

“Then orange juice for you, Eren. Oh, and Levi, there’s another letter from Heilige.” Erwin’s waving a letter with black font that’s centered evenly in the middle.

Levi smirks and walks toward Erwin to snatch the letter from his hand and opens it.

_I will steal the Bride’s wedding dress at the competition. - Heilige Thief –_

Levi steals a glance at Eren who’s now talking with Hanji and Moblit. If the boy is in here, then his friend Armin or Mikasa was the one who sent the letter. He will make sure he catches the thief tonight, take off the mask, and then spank his naughty boy’s ass.

 

\-----

 

As much as Eren would love to stay, he needs to get back to his dorm because his break is running thin, and he hasn’t been working on homework. It’s not that school starts soon, but his practice is scheduled for the upcoming week. The fall season will end soon so the air is getting colder and colder.

After helping Levi clean up his apartment, he packs his clothes in his bag and gets ready to head back to the dorm. Levi’s grandfather is still around so the raven won't be going back to his house anytime soon.

They're in the elevator together, Levi hugs and kisses his lips in a deep, wet kiss. Since there was no one else inside, they happily exchanging their desire to one another. Eren’s hand caresses Levi’s undercut while kissing the older man hungrily. He’ll definitely miss his hot lover while back at the dorm. His break suddenly felt short when he had to go back to school.

Levi hums at the sensation of Eren’s hand stroking the back of his neck and undercut. The touch is innocent but it somewhat makes the desire in his blood flow anyway. He breaks the kiss and reconnects again, making the younger boy moan in satisfaction. Levi hates to see Eren leave, but he certainly can’t say no when the brunette wishes to finish his education properly.

When the elevator reaches the basement, they were forced to end their heated session. Eren is giggling, feeling somewhat embarrassed of the obscene semi-public display, but mostly because it was fun doing something dirty with Levi. The raven hair man grabs his wrist and drags him out of the elevator to his car. Both of them got in, close the door, and start kissing again – continuing their affection which filled their heart and body with a warm feelings. Levi breaks the kiss while wiping his lover’s wet lips.

“You’re naughtier than I thought.”

Eren giggles while clasping his hands around Levi’s neck. “You like me naughty.”

“I do.” Levi smirks and pushes Eren’s arms off so he can start the engine and hit the road.

Eren fastened his seatbelt and leans into the seat, watching Levi drive the smooth car with ease. Levi hit the gas and they were soon out of the basement and onto the street. He put on his sunglasses to block out the strong afternoon sunlight, making the younger boy swoon.

“Dammit Levi, stop being so hot.”

“Stop being so horny, brat.”

“I’m a brat, I can’t help myself.” Eren grins innocently and Levi clicks his tongue.

“I should’ve fucked you before we left my apartment.”

“You should've.” Eren laughs and shifts his position to face the front.

“Eren.”

“Hm?”

“Come with me to the wedding fashion show.” Eren’s eyes slightly widen and he turns to the window beside him so Levi wouldn’t notice.

He would love to come, but Heilige has to come as well. How could he beco two persons at the same time? Will Levi get mad if he refuses? Or worse, will Levi start to suspect him if he didn’t want to come? What kind of excuses fit this kind of situation? Practice? Visiting his parents? Study with Armin? Help Armin in the church?

“Eren?”

“Huh?” Eren was thinking too long without realizing it. He watches at Levi’s whose eyes still covered by the sunglasses.

“You didn’t want to go with me?”

“I…want to.”

“But?”

“It’s – um… nothing.”

“Are you pushing yourself to come with me?”

“No, that’s not it. I want to come with you, I’ll come.”

“Just forget it brat. You don’t have to do it.”

“No! Please Levi, let me come with you. I want to come, okay?”

Levi hum in confirm. “If you say so brat.”

“Yes. I will come.”

“Then I’ll pick you up on Saturday at seven.”

“Okay.” Eren put both of his arms in his lap and think of thousand ways to apologize to Armin. The blond gotta be furious with this.

Levi watches Eren’s confuse expression and smirking to himself.


	14. Two masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren come to Mikasa for help - with huge effort :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 2K hits!!  
> I love you guys so much *smooooch*hehe   
> It's finally the weekend again and i have time to write, YAY!!  
> I got help from Taymeho to beta this chapter. I'm so happy!! Thanks a lot Taymeho <3
> 
> Have a great weekend and enjoy reading!

Armin sighs with one hand covering his eyes, shaking his head while Eren sits on his bed with remorse in his eyes. Ever since Eren got into a relationship with Levi, Armin knew that one day this kind of thing was bound to happen. Sooner or later, Levi will find out the thief’s true identity.

But the question is, will Levi break up with Eren (since he’s been lied to) or just forgive the brunette for helping people while disguised as a thief. He can’t really figure out the answer right now because he’s never met Levi in person. Armin knew him from a simple research on Levi’s profile, which doesn’t help determine what kind of person he is nor his personality, so it’s not safe to break the news right now.

“I’m sorry Armin, I really am. It’s just, I couldn’t figure out a good reason when he asked me. He caught me off guard.”

Armin shakes his head and places his chin on his palm. “I’m not mad, but I don’t think Levi is ready to find out yet.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s too soon. You guys been a thing for a few weeks, not a few years.”

“You’re right…it’s not like he said he loves me – though he likes to use pet names.”

“He uses pet names?”

Eren shrugs. “Yeah. Never thought he’d be that type.”

“Me too.”

“So Heilige will obviously come, but I have to come too, can you figure something out Armin?”

“So it’s my problem now?”

“Come on~ I’m asking as a friend.” Eren puts on his best puppy eyes at Armin. He knows the blonde won’t abandon his friend, not after all the trouble they’ve been through.

“Well, I have an idea, but this might be a bit tricky.”

Eren shrugs again. “I don’t have anything in mind so shoot.”

He listens closely to Armin’s plans on how it will work that night at the fashion show. But the more he hears it, the more he felt that the trouble he’s going to have to go through is just as heavy as the thought of Levi discovering his identity. After the long explanation, Eren groans and drops down on the mattress and buries his face into the pillow.

“Armin~” Eren whines.

“I’ve got nothing else on my sleeve.”

“But that’s – You’re telling me to ask her for help!”

“It’s better than nothing.” Armin shrugs.

“I think you’re enjoying this.” Eren groans in frustration. He pulls his body up to sit while hugging a pillow.

“I am.” The blonde smiles to tease Eren.

The brunette pouts and throws the pillow at Armin’s head, earning a  laugh from the blonde. Armin got up from his seat at his study and grabs his pillow to throw back at Eren. The pillow smacks right into Eren’s face and he laughs while swinging another pillow in Armin’s direction. The room was filled with loud laughter, making their neighboring roommates come to see what they were doing and accidently got pulled into the pillow fight.

They got over it when one of the seniors scold them for making a mess. Pillows and sheets are spread everywhere, which will no doubt be a painful addition to their laundry this week. But it doesn’t matter because Armin is too happy to care, and Eren is too lazy to hear the senior rambling. After a good thirty minutes of scolding, both of them pick up all of the pillows, sheets, and dirty laundry, then head to the laundry room.

Eren and Armin are still giggling, remembering the senior’s face when he finds out about their messy room and childish fight.

“Didn’t think that seniors were back in the dorm.” Eren says while trying hard not to let the laundry fall from his hands.

Armin shrugs before answering. “Some of them didn’t even go home for the break. They have upcoming tests and wanted to study further so they can get into college. You should think about it too sometime.”

“I don’t know. College is a pretty expensive thing. Not sure my parents would be able to afford it.” Eren replies.

“You can fund your own school fee, just like now.”

“Yeah, sure. If there’s a company willing to pay for my education then I’ll continue to college.”

“Good thinking.” Armin smiles at hearing his best friend’s resolution.

“What about you?” Eren asks.

“Me? I’ll definitely try to go to college. I’m the only one left for my Grandpa so I have to make sure he’s taken care of first.”

“Hm…you’re right. I wish I was as rich as Levi. Then I can make my parents proud and let them retire early without the need to ever work again.”

“Levi’s had his fair share of fights to get to where he is now though. You should ask him to tutor you sometime. He’s good with numbers.”

“How do you know?”

“All of the proposals he screened for you? Not a single company has a bad reputation in their financial track record, at least for the past twenty years. Each one has a strong financial ground and are developing even more. Some of them have even had their stock prices increase in the last two years. So to tell the truth – whichever one you choose – you won’t have to worry about the company’s financial stability and you can develop your talent to the fullest.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Didn’t you read the proposals before deciding?”

“Um, I didn’t. I trusted your judgment.”

Armin sighs before continuing. “You should spare some time to read them.”

“I will. After we finish the laundry and go to Mikasa’s dorm.”

The blonde smiles while nudging Eren’s shoulder. “Agreed.”

 

\-----

 

Mikasa’s expression darkens after hearing Eren’s story. She drums her fingers furiously on the table, making the quiet room fill with an unnerving sound. Eren couldn’t look in her in the eye and Armin could only shift his gaze from Mikasa to Eren repeatedly.

“Eren, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Mikasa asks in her low voice, half threatening.

“Because you won’t accept him.”

“What makes you think that?”

“You hate him because he chases Heilige.”

“I do. And I will make sure to break your boyfriend’s face if he ever dares to touch you again.”

“But Mikasa… I like him.”

“Eren, he’s dangerous. He chases the Heilige thief and you’re practically surrendering yourself to him.”

“I’m not. If he understands Heilige’s motive, he can back me up to help people.”

“But if he doesn’t like Heilige, he’ll throw you into prison!”

“He won’t do that! He’s not heartless. He’s just on the rough side, that’s all.”

“I want a name, Eren. Tell me his name.”

“No.”

“Eren!”

“You’ll kill him if I give you his name. Or maybe you guys will kill each other.”

“I won’t do that. I’m just making sure that you’re in a relationship with the right guy.”

“And if you decide that he’s the not?”

“I’ll kill him.”

“Armii~n, this is going nowhere!” Eren whines while waving his hands in surrender.

Armin sighs as he listens to the conversation, that is – indeed – going nowhere. Mikasa’s overprotective nature over Eren worsened after the brunette broke up with Jean. They were having an intense fight, yelling at each other, and almost ended in a fist fight if wasn’t for Mikasa beating Jean up first. Since then, Mikasa always thinks that boys who want to get into Eren’s pants early on in the relationship must be up to no good. Well, it’s not entirely wrong, but it’s not entirely true either.

“Armin, you’re backing up Eren’s boyfriend too?” Mikasa looks at Armin with a sharp glare.

“Mikasa, I can’t really tell Eren who he should like, you too. The best we can do, as his family and friends, is to be there for him when he needs us. And right now, I think Eren needs us more than ever. I mean, Heilige’s identity can’t be exposed right now. It’s too early for his boyfriend to know.”

“Why?”

“Their relationship is still at a very early stage, they need to build trust first – as a couple – not between the thief and his pursuer. As pursuer, I think his boyfriend’s already starting to understand what Heilige has been doing all this time.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because he tried to catch him without hurting him, unlike Nile Dawk who uses deadly aim with a gun to bring Heilige down.”

“Nile? The head of the police force? He’s chasing Eren too?” Mikasa looks at Eren with shock. Her face was going white as she imagined the danger that Eren has to go through.

“Eren, please stop.” She asks with her strict tone.

“Mikasa, you know I can’t.” Eren replies with a heavy sigh.

“Of course you can! Leave all of this and just be a normal student!”

“I’m not abandoning anyone out there who needs help!”

“Ahem – both of you calm down.” Armin clears his throat to catch Eren and Mikasa’s attention before they got into another argument. The blonde continues. “What I’m saying is if his boyfriend can understand Eren as Heilige and as his himself, then we have a powerful backup if something goes seriously wrong.”

Mikasa turns to look at Eren, her face darkens again. “Eren, is he your sugar daddy?”

“No! Mikasa, it’s not like that!”

“Then why does Armin believe that he can back you up if something gets seriously fucked up? He must be someone rich or strong, like a mafia boss or something. Or maybe he’s a drug dealer. Do you even know where he works?”

“Mikasa, it’s really not like that.”

Armin sighs again. He figured that convincing Mikasa would take more than a half day. It’s not an easy job but Eren needs her help. So he tries to explain the situation as best as he can, repeating what he told Eren the first time they planned to send an invitation. Mikasa’s expression softens after a while.

She pulls the red scarf up to cover her mouth with a sad look. “Eren, you’re always trying too hard to protect me, and you do the same for other people…”

“You’re exaggerating. I’m always happy to help you.”

“Hm…” She hums softly. “You’re really not going to quit?” Mikasa asks again.

“Not a chance.” Eren answers with fierce determination in his eyes, which makes his brilliant green eyes shine.

“Fine… I’ll help you. I think you deserve a little help after what you’ve done for everyone.”

Eren’s face instantly brightens and he hugs Mikasa in a tight embrace. “Thank you Mikasa.” He whispers softly in her ear.

“But I’ll still kill your boyfriend if he’s a jerk.”

“Mikasa!”

\-----


	15. Thieves in shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren watch the wedding show together.  
> They meet Heilige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally reaching the middle - almost end - part of this fic.  
> Maybe there are only few chapters left and hope i can finish it within this month.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely kudos and comments :)  
> You guys are so kind to drop by and read this fic TT_TT
> 
> Taymeho, many many thanks for your help again to beta this chapter :)  
> Seriously, you're the best! XD
> 
> Enjoy the weekend!

People gather on either side of the catwalk and wait for the wedding fashion show to begin. Eren can see so many magazine reporters gathered in various spots to cover the news. The fashion show is a competition for amateur designers with an aim to publish their work and put their name into the world. The participant age limit is between 18 to 25 years old and the winner will get two tickets to Paris to attend the winter fashion show. Most of the contestants have dreamed of winning and going to Paris but not everyone put in an honest effort.

The lost lamb was one of the participants who had to resign from the contest because her design was stolen. She knows for sure that her rival stole it but she didn’t have any solid proof to take the design back. Ymir only recognizes her design in her rival’s dress. She designed a very beautiful wedding dress, contrast to her cold appearance and expression, and she wanted to try her luck in the fashion world. But sadly, her step was hindered by this incident.

Eren and Levi are now sitting in the front row of the catwalk, waiting patiently for the show to begin. The brunette nervously peeks at his watch for the third time to make sure he gets the timing right. The task this time is a bit difficult because he needs to be fast and precise, according to Armin’s plan. Otherwise Levi may suspect his identity again.

“Eren, what’s with that face?” Levi knits his brows.

“No, nothing. I just need to use the toilet.”

“Then go already, brat. Do you need me to come with you?”

“Levi, I’m seventeen! I don’t need anyone to come with me.”

Levi chuckles, watching Eren stand up and walk away – pouting – because the raven treated him like a child. Eren can’t believe Levi still treats him like that, even after all they’ve been through. He thought Levi would start treating him like an adult but the nineteen year gap sure makes a lot of difference.

Eren slips amongst the sea of people who flooded the hall with various expressions. Some are just plain serious, discussing business, others are having fun watching or supporting their friends in the competition. He walks into the bathroom and searches for the small window Armin showed him on the floor plan. Luckily nobody was around so he reaches for the window as fast as he can and jumps outside. His feet land on the grass at the back of the building, then carries his legs away quickly to the changing room.

It’s actually embarrassing to watch all of the models change into their outfits, he fought hard not to blush. Eren is squatting outside, peeking through a window – trying to look away from the semi-naked bodies and just focus on searching for the one dress.

“ _Just look for contestant number 27. If you can get the dress before the model puts it on, you won’t have to have to strip her out. Just get there quickly._ ” Eren remembers Armin’s words when they were reviewing their plan. He scans the entire room quickly but finds no models with a tag numbered 27. Maybe she hasn’t put it on yet.

When he’s just about to move away from his spot, two girls enter the dressing room, one carrying a dress with the tag numbered 27. Eren halts his movement to keep his eyes on them while silently thanking god that the dress hasn’t been worn yet. They put the dress on the hanger while discussing something. Then the designer puts down a folder on top of a table, which Eren suspects might be where she put her draft design.

Both girls are still talking before another woman opens the dressing room door. She announces that the accessories have arrived in the next room and all participants are expected to pick them up. All of the models walk out of the room and Eren thinks this is the perfect chance to grab the dress and the draft. So far the plan has gone accordingly and he quietly thanks god that Armin timed it right.

Eren opens the window and jumps inside, taking the dress and opening the folder to search for the draft as fast as he can. He snatches it once it’s found and hastily jumps back out. He runs to the other side of the building, climbing through windows until he reaches the roof where Mikasa is waiting. She’s wearing his costume, which looks a bit smaller on her body. That’s to be expected though because Mikasa’s shoulders are broader and her muscles are more defined.

“ _You’re right on time, Eren._ ”

“Yeah, thank god Armin is a genius. He planned the timing right.” Eren gives her the dress and design, Mikasa nods.

“It’s kinda funny to speak to you with the voice scrambler device.” Eren chuckles.

“ _Me too._ ”

“Okay, I gotta go back.”

“ _He’s with you, isn’t he?_ ”

Eren knows who Mikasa refers to but he won’t risk Levi being terrorized by her. “I’m not gonna answer that, Mikasa.”

“ _I’ll find out soon._ ”

Eren rolls his eyes and turns around. “See you on the stage.”

Mikasa nods and Eren makes his way back down to the ground. He runs as fast as he can back to the bathroom window and jumps back in. He looks into the mirror, brushing away any dust from his clothes, combing his hair as best as he can, and straightens his shirt and pants from any creases. He washes his face and wipes it with a paper towel, making sure he doesn’t look like he was just running here and there, and takes a deep breath to stop his panting.

He inhales and exhales in a slow rhythm for a few times and counts to three before walking out. It’s weird actually that Levi didn’t search for him, because he’s sure that he took a long time. He walks back into the hall and finds Levi talking to a tall man blonde man. Levi notices Eren and he extends one hand as a cue for the brunette to come closer and take it. Eren complys.

“Puis-je vous présenter mon fiancé.” (May I introduce you to my fiancé.) Levi says with a smile on his face. Eren has no idea what he’s saying. The blonde man looks shocked for a second but then his expression softens. He takes Eren’s hand and kisses it which causes the brunette to squeak in surprise.

“Quelle belle garçon. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.” (What a beautiful boy. I am pleased to meet you.) Eren is completely confused by now as he looks at Levi’s face with eyes pleading for an explanation. Levi chuckles lightly.

“This is my business partner, Monsieur Alexandre.” Levi introduces the man.

“Ah, ne peuvent pas parler français? (Ah, cannot speak French?) My apology. I am Alexandre, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The man says with his gorgeous smile showing those pearly white teeth.

“P– pleasure Sir. My name is Eren Jaeger.” Eren stutters. He pulls his hand away and holds it to his chest.

“German? My my… Monsieur Levi, you’ve searched a long way to find him.” Alexander now smiles teasingly to Levi.

“He’s worth every sacrifice.” Levi replies.

“Indeed. For a pair of those beautiful eyes, I would probably search the entire world.”

Eren blushes hard but luckily it doesn’t show much because the lights start to dim and there’s a short announcement saying the show will begin shortly.

“Please sit, Monsieur. I am certain your company will brighten my view for future business prospects in this industry.” Levi offers an empty seat beside him for Alexandre.

“Why thank you Monsieur.” Alexandre accepts and sits down. Levi and Eren follow suit.

The show begins with groom wedding suits first and then followed by the bride wedding dresses. Eren thinks those dresses and suits are exceptionally beautiful, even though he didn’t know much about fashion. Levi keeps discussing with Alexandre about something Eren didn’t understand because they spoke in French, but the raven keeps holding his hand the whole time. It makes it hard to move around and makes it seem like he’s purposely holding him in place.

When contestant number 20 starts to walk onto the catwalk, there is a little commotion at the jury’s desk. A girl is standing in front of the desk, which Eren recognizes as the designer who stole Ymir’s design. At first she talks in a low voice but gradually becomes louder, protesting about something, shrieking in an angry tone. Everyone’s attention is eventually drawn to her and their conversation is now clear to hear.

“My design was stolen! How can you disqualify me?!”

“If you can’t show us your design and dress, then we can’t make judgments.” Says one of the judges.

“This is bullshit! My design could’ve won this competition and the prize would be mine.”

“Ms. Lauren, we are extremely sorry that you can’t participate and I’m sure the police will help you. But if you can’t present anything now then you are disqualified.” The judge replies again while flicking his finger as a sign for security to come over. “Please help her locate the stolen dress, Sir.”

“ _That won’t be necessary_.” A sudden voice comes from the direction of the stage and makes all attention move away from the judges onto the catwalk.

Someone immediately spots the owner of the voice and shouts. “Heilige Thief!!”

Loud murmurs followed once everyone spotted the thief carrying a dress – the stolen wedding dress. Heilige is standing on top of the lighting set above the stage.

Eren has to pretend that he’s also surprised by this sudden turn of event. “Oh god, it really is him!” Eren says, faking his shock while looking to Levi.

The raven haired man looks at Eren with eyes wide, then he switches to look at the thief and back to Eren again.

“Levi?” Eren’s now confused, watching Levi being confused.

“Eren, you’re…shit!” Levi’s grip gets tighter until it hurts.

“Ouch!” Eren winces in pain and Levi immediately realizes that he unconsciously hurt the young boy.

“Sorry.” He says as he looks at the thief again.

“ _You stole this dress design. You have no right to compete._ ” Heilige says.

“Son of a bitch! Give it back! That’s mine!!” Lauren screams.

“Get back Miss Lauren, this bastard is mine.”

Eren is surprised to see Nile Dawk in the crowd. He reaches for the back of his waist and pulls out a gun to aim at Heilige, firing a bullet at Mikasa. Luckily Mikasa has fast reflexes so she manages to dodge, but Eren gasps in shock to see his sister being shot at by some cocky policeman.

Loud screams are heard from every direction and some people run outside, trying to avoid the chaos or simply to protect themselves. Nile runs, climbing up the catwalk and makes all the models scream and run to avoid him. Eren yanks his hand away from Levi and runs toward Nile.

“Stop! What are you doing?!” He shouts as he grabs Nile’s hand which is aiming at Heilige again.

“Fuck, kid! Let go! I’ll catch him now and make him regret playing justice!” Nile shoves Eren away and he skids across the catwalk, all the way until he’s under the lighting set. Nile aims again, ready to shoot.

“Eren!!” Levi runs in Eren’s direction while Nile shoots his second bullet at Mikasa, which she’s able to dodge again. Mikasa is running, carrying the dress, and flees as fast as she can. But the bullet misses and hits the lighting set, making it fall directly above Eren.

“EREN!!!”

Levi jumps and pushes Eren’s body away from the dangerous spot. The brunette yelps as he hears a loud crash and feels a strong hand trying to pull his body away. His heart’s beating fast, eyes closed as he felt a heavy weight squish him, protect him. A strong grip is hugging him as he slowly opens his eyes.

The first thing Eren sees is dark hair right in front of his nose, which he slowly recognizes as Levi’s silky hair. But after a moment the raven hadn’t moved and panic started to spread, his heartbeat hammering hard like it wants to break out of his chest. With a trembling hand he caresses that silky hair.

“Levi…?” He calls out softly and moves his hand to shake Levi’s shoulder. The hammering beat in his heart just got more violent as he doesn’t receive any kind of response from his lover.

“Levi?” He calls again, a little louder this time. Eren flips Levi’s heavy body around and rests him in his arms. Levi’s face is pale – paler than usual – and he’s not opening his eyes. Eren strokes his cheek gently and calls again. “Levi… Levi please…wake up…”

Eren’s voice is trembling now. He feels a choked sob escape and tears are watering in his eyes. He tries to call again, hoping that Levi will answer him. “Levi please…wake up, please…” Tears are now falling freely down his cheeks and some drop onto Levi’s forehead.

“No…no…you’re scaring me, please don’t do this…please wake up….please….I beg you…” Eren hugs Levi’s tightly, his body rocking slightly while crying and crying.

Levi still doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t reply to his calls, and he doesn’t hug him back.

“Please! Levi, wake up! No…No… Help…help…Help! HELP!! Somebody help him!” Eren yells while looking around, and a few people climb up the stage to help.

Eren’s crying – shouting and pleading for help, regardless if people are there or not. Levi can’t die, he has to be okay, he’s just pretending that’s all. But his weak conviction didn’t do anything to calm his heart as he feels blood seeping out from Levi’s waist to his hand. Eren suddenly realizes that some kind of metal object is stabbing through Levi’s waist and is causing blood to gush out onto the floor. Panic rises higher in his chest as he screams out again, yelling for help, and he looks at Nile who watches the whole scene in silence.

“I’ll kill you!! I swear I’ll kill you!! Eren shouts his heart out, loud enough to make his threat etch into Nile’s heart.

\-----


	16. True Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's grandfather come to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !!  
> Thank you so much for the 2K+ hits, wonderful comments, and lovely kudos!  
> They mean the world to me especially when I got slump.  
> Lately I miss SNK anime so much...I wonder when will the second season anime finally publish :(
> 
> I intend to post 2 chapters but gotta head out of town soon so only 1 chapter is ready. i'm so sorry for that.   
> This chapter is also beta'd by Taymeho, her wonderful work makes me very happy XD  
> She work unbelievably fast! :O  
> Now I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read this chapter :)  
> Enjoy reading!

Levi wakes up looking at a white ceiling and the smell of disinfectant assaults his nostrils. The smell is so strong, sickening, yet nostalgic; making his mind wonder whether he had a sense for cleanliness in a past life as well. He blinks several times, trying to figure out his surroundings, and tries to move his fingers to feel how much strength he has right now. He clenches his fist and unclenches it, doing the same movement a couple of times until he figures out that he’ll at least be able to support his body in case he needs to move fast.

He sighs tiredly, trying to remember what happened before he lost consciousness. His eyes shut as he tries to recall his memory. He was at a wedding fashion show with Eren, they met Heilige who – shit, Heilige and Eren were two different people after all. They both showed up at the same time. And Eren was with him – right next to him – while Heilige was on top of the lighting set.

He remembers that Nile was there too, trying to shoot the thief, and Eren tried to stop the bastard from killing him. Nile missed his shot but hit the lighting set instead and it cracked, falling. And Eren was…Eren was….

Levi’s eyes shot open as he remembers the last scene. He got up hastily and suddenly a sharp pain spreads from his waist to his entire body.

“Agh!!” He cries out and instinctively grabs his waist to hold the pain. He doesn’t care about the pain though, he only needs to know that Eren is okay. Levi looks around the bed and finds the emergency button. He presses it to call the nurse or doctor or whoever. Seconds later, his door opens and a nurse runs towards him.

“Mr. Ackerman, please lay down! You’re not supposed to – “

“Where’s Eren?” Levi cuts off the nurse.

“What?”

“Is he okay? Where is he?!”

“Sir, you need to lie back down!”

“Fuck that! Get me Eren! Tell me he’s okay!”

The nurse tries to restrain Levi to prevent him from leaving the bed but he’s stronger, much stronger, so the nurse calls for backup. Two male nurses come in to help her hold Levi down and cuff his wrists to the sides of the bed, effectively disarming him. He thrashes and struggles to try and get up again but the wound in his waist slows his movements. It consumes most of his energy and soon after he stops struggling. A doctor comes rushing in and checks on his condition and gives instructions to the nurse to register more medicine.

Levi’s breathing hard while lying down on the bed, his temple is pounding and sweat drenches his back. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this way, weak and powerless, stabbed and wounded, with pain so familiar spreading through his entire body. And a relentless feeling that’s consuming his mind as he can’t calm himself down without knowing his loved one is okay.

_Where is Eren? Is he okay? What happened after I blacked out? Why am I fucking weak right now?_ He desperately needs to get out of here and make sure Eren is safe and secure.

“Levi! You’re awake!” A female voice is heard from the door. Levi finds Petra rushing inside the room with worry written all over her face.

“Petra… Petra, where’s Eren?!” He asks again.

Petra stands beside the bed with a visible frown on her face. “He’s okay. He’s been waiting for you this whole time but we sent him back. We can’t have him getting sick and there’s school to attend to.”

“Tell me what happened.”

“Sure, hold on a moment.” Petra nods and talks to the doctor first about his condition. Levi didn’t look the slightest bit interested in hearing about his condition because he’s had experienced worse before. It almost seems like no matter how much pain he’s gone through; life will stick to him like a disease – like some kind of curse. But now he feels glad that he survived, knowing that Eren is okay and alive as well.

When the doctor’s explanation is over, he leaves the room with all of the nurses and closes the door. Levi sighs in relief for the privacy. Petra walks over again and takes the liberty to uncuff his wrists, seeing as he’s calm down and isn’t a threat.

“You should listen to the doctor’s explanations.” Petra says while sitting in a chair beside Levi’s bed.

“I don’t give a shit. Been in worse conditions.” Levi answers nonchalantly.

“I know…but you still need to take better care of yourself now, especially because you have Eren. He’s worried sick over you.”

Those words sting his heart like a needle as he realizes the young boy is now filling him with life, making him feel more alive than he’s felt in years. And he should not make the boy worried, especially over someone like him.

“Shut up, Petra. I know that.” Levi sighs again while running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I can see that. You guys are silly love birds.” She chuckles, making Levi frown.

“I’m not your ‘boys love’ fantasy object, fuckface.”

“Aw~ why not? It’s beautiful to watch.”

“Shut up and just tell me what happened.”

“Fine, fine boss.” Petra sighs with a smile on her face, trying to hold back her giggles. “You went unconscious after getting hit by the crumbling lighting set but you managed to save Eren. He was panicking because you got a severe stab wound in your waist. From what I heard – from Gunter – Eren was screaming and crying for help, but he also blatantly threatened Nile that he’d kill him.”

“Fuck.” Levi curses.

“Yeah, the boy was furious that you got hurt because of him.”

“Is he in school right now?”

Petra looks at her wristwatch. “Classes are finished for today, I think, and he usually comes here straight after school.”

Levi hums and looks outside of the window where the sky is getting more shades of orange as the day starts to retreat. “What happened next?” Levi asks.

“You were brought here and went through surgery for a few hours. I rushed to get here and found Eren sitting in the front together with two of his friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah, the girl with black hair and the sweet boy with blonde hair.”

“Hmm… Is he hurt?”

“No, not a single scratch. Don’t worry.”

“Fucking brat scared me.”

“I think you were the one scaring him. He was bawling his eyes out. They were so swollen and his body was trembling all over.”

“How long have I been out?”

“A week – I guess.”

“Shit. How’s the company?”

“Don’t worry about that. Auruo is handling everything, you know he’s very capable. But there are some approvals that need your attention.”

“Bring them here and get my laptop, I’m working from the hospital until I get out of this sick house.”

“I knew you were going to say that, but can’t it wait until you get better?”

“Bullshit. Just bring them here. And tell Gunter to pick up Eren if he’s going to come here.”

Petra shakes her head while fishing out her phone to relay the messages to Gunter and Auruo. “Done. Oh, and there’s another thing, your grandfather is visiting today too because he’ll be heading back to France tomorrow.”

“Fuck! I don’t need the motherfucker’s meddling!”

“Levi… just listen to what he has to say.”

“Fuck that. I’m checking out, right now.” Levi tries to get up again, wincing because of the pain.

“You can’t! You’re in no condition to leave!” Petra stands from her seat and walks closer to Levi, pushing his shoulders back to the bed again.

“The old fart can see an empty bed when he gets here.”

“Levi! Think about Eren! He’s so worried over you and he’ll be disappointed to find you’re out of the hospital in this condition.”

“Jesus fuck, Petra. I’m getting out of here and taking him with me.” He curses while still trying to sit and get out of the bed, but his movements stop when he hears two knocks coming from the door.

Petra looks at Levi and he nods as a signal to open the door. Petra moves her hands off from Levi and walks to open the door, they find a man standing there. He was wearing a black long coat and carrying a cane. A black hat is covering one of his eyes and he smiles – a cold one – to Petra before opening his mouth.

“Afternoon, Petra.”

Petra recognizes the guest immediately and opens the door wide to let him in. The man is very old and looks tired but he has an intimidating charisma, just like Levi.

“Mr. Ackerman, good afternoon.” She says with a simple smile on her lips and steps aside as a gesture to welcome him in. She looks at Levi who’s – now – piercing his gaze towards the old man with hatred and disgust.

“What the fuck do you want, old man?” Levi crudely greets him. The man steps inside and walks beside Levi’s bed to sit in the chair.

“It’s been a while since we last saw each other.” He says with a low voice, calm yet firm like he’s always been.

“I intend to keep it that way. Now get the fuck out.” Levi retorts while clenching his fist in the sheets.

“That foul mouth will never change, will it.”

“No shit.”

“Don’t be so hostile. I come in peace.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? We have nothing to discuss. I thought I said it clear enough for an old senile like you to understand: as long as I make your business flourish, you’ll never interfere with whatever I do. And I made your business expand to Germany this fiscal year. So Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Levi stressed his words, half threatening. But the old man doesn’t even budge from his seat. He just closes his eyes, inhaling and exhaling in disappointment.

“I’m aware of that, but that’s not what I want to talk about.”

“So what _is_ it about, huh?”

“It’s about your cousin.”

“What about her? She’s fine. And for your fucking information, she rejected your proposition.”

“Then you’ll inherit my company.”

“Fuck you. Get another child to deal with that.”

“I want a pure blood Ackerman to do this business, not some foster child.”

“Not my fucking problem.”

“He’ll be happy if you inherit it.”

“Who the fuck are you talking about?” Lev’si blue-grey eyes are looking at the old man with a dangerous glare, feeling completely pissed off if what he thinks is true.

“His name is Eren Jaeger, isn’t it? Such a lovely boy, especially those green eyes.”

“Leave him the fuck out if this.”

“He would be happy if you have a fortune in your hands. He won’t need to work for the rest of his live and you’ll be able to buy whatever he wants, even things for his family.”

“He’s not your average human scum. He wants nothing from me.”

“Are you certain about that?”

“Even if he did want something from me, he’s the only one I would gladly spoil. Now get out, filthy swine.”

“Then that makes our discussion easier. Inherit my business and he’ll be yours forever.”

“No. Get that through your thick skull.”

“I’ll talk to Eren then, maybe he’ll listen.”

Levi sits up quickly, ignoring the pain stabbing his muscles like needles and burning acid. He’s never felt so murderous towards someone in a long time, but this bastard just keeps pushing it.

“Levi!” Petra runs over and holds him again to prevent him from getting out of bed. Levi yanks his shoulder out of her grip.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to him! He’s mine!” Levi is suddenly out of his bed and is about to punch the old man’s face, but two knocks stop his actions yet again. Why are there are so many interruptions today? Can’t they leave him alone for just one minute to beat the crap out of this cocky bastard and leave him black and blue?

Petra turns to the door and opens it again. This time she finds Eren and his two friends standing at the door. Eren looks exactly the same as the last time, but the black circles under his eyes are evident that he didn’t get much sleep. His hair is a mess – more than it usually is, and his face expresses his worry.

“Eren, come in. He’s awake and waiting for you.” Petra says while opening the door wide. Eren’s eyes immediately find Levi on the other side of the room, across the bed, ready to punch someone. But he doesn’t care about that, all he cares about is seeing the raven man’s eyes open and alive. Eren runs towards Levi and hugs him tightly in a strong embrace.

“Levi…” Eren’s voice sounds hurt and hoarse.

Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist and hugs him tightly. A wave of relief sweeps his heart out of all anger, worry, sadness, and anxiety it felt just a few minutes ago. His boy is okay, not a single wound inflicted on his body. Only his eyes are swollen from crying too much, but other than that, Eren is perfectly alright.

“Eren, Eren, fuck, you worried the hell out of me.”

“Shut up you stupid asshole! You’re the one making me worried! Do you have any idea how it felt when your bleeding body laid weak in my arms?! I was so worried!” Eren shouts angrily while sobbing hard, making Levi’s hospital gown soaked with tears and snot on the shoulder.

The boy hugs him tightly until he felt pain again in his waist, he hisses. Eren lets him go while looking down to Levi’s waist where the wound is covered from sight by fabric.

“I – I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Don’t mind me. It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! You were seriously injured! I saw blood gushing out onto the floor!”

“I’ve been worse, brat. Stop worrying.”

“Even if you have, it doesn’t make it any easier for me to watch you be hurt. Bastard…I hate you… I hate you so much…” Eren hugs Levi again, not too tight this time, and cries more.

Levi strokes his back gently, caressing slowly to calm him, and leaves soft kisses on Eren’s neck. Levi closes his eyes as he inhales the sweet scent of the boy he loves so much. Whispering over and over again telling Eren that he’s okay, shushing gently with a soft voice while continuing to stroke Eren’s back and hair, kissing his shoulder and neck again. Eren is crying like a child and Levi almost smiles, liking the innocent way his lover is mad and worried about him.

The sobs slowly reduces into faint whimpers and Levi feels Eren’s body getting heavier and heavier as he leans forward. _That’s weird, the boy is usually very light._ But then Eren’s arms drop to either side of his body and the boy almost falls to the floor. Luckily Levi has good reflexes and catches Eren before he falls. The boy’s breathing is steady and his eyes are closed with a peaceful expression.

He’s fallen asleep.

 

\-----

 

“Sorry, he hasn’t been sleeping well the past few days. Sometimes he doesn’t even sleep at all and he doesn’t eat much.” Armin says while sipping his tea.

Petra giggles again for the third time because of what happened. She never thought that Eren would instantly fall asleep like that in the middle of crying. Eren is like a five year old child trapped inside a teenage body. And it’s really cute how he can make Levi’s cold demeanor melt every time.

They’re all sitting in chairs inside the VVIP hospital ward where Levi is treated. Armin gives Mikasa a short glance in the awkward atmosphere, but she’s too busy watching Eren while resenting Levi for sitting too close to the boy. They originally came to accompany Eren to visit Levi and then go home but when the brunette fell asleep, they couldn’t bear to wake him up. So they decided to wait until Eren wakes up, or at least wait half an hour before trying to wake him up.

Truth is, Eren hasn’t slept at all for the past three days. He often comes back to the dorm after midnight and sometimes even near dawn. Armin didn’t know what Eren did these past few days, but he wears his thief costume every time he went out.

It worries him, because by wearing his thief outfit he’s bound to attract attention, especially Nile’s. The thought of Eren clashing against that policeman again is terrifying. Nile is known as a very stubborn policeman. He will stop at nothing until he catches his prey. He also won’t hesitate to use his weapon to hurt someone.

True, there are consequences for his rough actions, but the fact that Nile’s able to put most criminals behind bars is considered a great contribution to society. And a mere student like him or Eren won’t stand a chance against him in the system.

Armin peeks from the corner of his eye in Levi’s direction. Eren is now sleeping peacefully on Levi’s bed with the raven sitting beside the boy. He caresses Eren’s hair slowly, moving his bangs away from his forehead before they quickly return to their original position. The boy breathes steadily with a comfortable smile on his lips, unconsciously leaning into Levi’s touch. The dark circles under his eyes were rarely seen on Eren’s face. He also looks a bit thinner and his lips are chapped.

How Levi hates to see the boy looking like this. Eren isn’t supposed to worry about him at all. Eren deserves a happy life, full of bliss and ignorance to every single filth lying in this world. Had Levi known Nile would be at the fashion show, he would’ve been more careful. But then who would’ve thought that Eren and Heilige are different people? His theory was proven wrong but why would Eren protect the thief? Do they know each other? Or does Eren just have strong feelings about people getting hurt or dying?

“He’s very young, isn’t he? How adorable.” Kenny speaks between sips of tea and Levi ignores him. His grandfather refuses to go back home before talking to Eren, which irritates Levi to no end. Levi had tried to kick him out of the room but the old bastard insisted on staying and immediately made himself comfortable.

“Grandfather, why are you here?” Mikasa finally asks. She had kept silent from the moment she saw the old man in the hospital, but the uncomfortable atmosphere got heavier once she found out that he wishes to speak to Eren.

“To speak to your step-brother.”

“Why?” She says again, asking for clarification.

“Because you and Levi rejected my offer for inheritance. I’m baffled at how both of you can reject such good money.” Kenny puts the cup back onto the table and fixes his tie. He crosses his legs, putting the left on top of the right, and smirks at Mikasa.

Her face darkens and she open her mouth again. “Money is not everything. I’m sure Eren feels the same.”

“I wonder about that.” Kenny retorts.

Mikasa rises from her seat and walks to the bed, looking at Eren’s peaceful face then looks at Levi in the eye with a death glare. “I should’ve known that his boyfriend is you.” She says with eyes gleaming with hatred.

“He didn’t tell you?” Levi asks, looking away from her and back to Eren again.

“No. He refused to tell me, at least until I can keep my emotions in check and refrain myself from killing you.”

Levi snorts while folding his arms in front of his chest. He looks at Mikasa with his bored expression like always. “You don’t believe in me?” He asks.

“No. It’s your fault that Eren got into this mess. If only you had protected him better, he would’ve stayed out of trouble.”

“Nile was an unexpected issue, but I can see where your worries come from.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes. “ _Really_?” She asks while looking at the raven again, feeling unsure and doubtful of Levi’s sympathy.

“Yes, because if something had happened to Eren, I’d never forgive myself. But mostly, I’d never forgive Nile. He’d live long enough to have air breathing through his lungs but not necessarily be grateful that he’s alive. His torn limbs would be a wonderful display on my wall and I’d give the rest of his body to Hanji. She’ll thank me for giving her a living experiment subject.”

While saying this, Levi eyes are gleaming dangerously. His expression remains the same as always, but his eyes are downright murderous and those threats didn’t sound empty. For a second, Mikasa feels cold sweat run down her spine, understanding that Levi would really do what he just said without a second thought if things came to the worst situation.

She feels the same as Levi if something were to happen to Eren, but saying what you’ll do and actually _doing_ it are two different things. But not her cousin – Not Levi. She feels that Levi can kill as easy as breathing oxygen through your lungs. The only thing needed to wake the monster inside is putting Eren in danger. She can already see the Ackerman blood flowing within Levi and that same blood is flowing within her too.

“I’m counting on that.” Mikasa gladly agrees, somehow feeling that Levi’s promise – or threat -- can be trusted and she’d like to hold him to that.

Armin and Petra sit in silence, watching and observing the whole scene playing in front of them. Armin had guessed that Mikasa and Levi may have a family relationship, but genetics are really scary. Mikasa, Levi, and their grandfather have the exact same aura; calm yet downright scary, especially Kenny Ackerman.

Petra sips her tea calmly and Armin’s surprised to see how the petite blonde handles the situation. Usually people would feel nervous around such a dark atmosphere but Petra seems unaffected. When Petra looks at Armin and sees him with such quizzical expression, she just smiles warmly while saying, “I’m used to this.”

\-----


	17. My Whole World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense atmosphere and some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! Thank you so much for the 2900 hits!  
> You guys are wonderful!!  
> Thank you so much for all lovely comments and kudos too XD  
> I really really like to read the wonderful comments over and over again :)
> 
> Taymeho helped me to beta this chapter as well and i really really should repay her back :) Thanks a lot Taymeho!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Eren is listening closely to what Kenny Ackerman has to say after he (embarrassingly) waited for him to wake up from his instant slumber.

At first, he couldn’t quite believe that Mikasa and Levi are related by blood. He kept making fun of it, thinking that it was a joke they made up to tease him, but it wasn't. Mikasa explained again and again, with Armin’s help, to convince him that his adopted sister and Levi are indeed related by blood

After some hard thinking and observing, Levi and Mikasa do had some resemblances: their black hair, sharp eyes, cold expression, and overprotective nature towards their loved ones and family. Holy shit, how could he have miss those clues after all of these months together with Levi? Love is blind, huh?

After Eren got over his shock from the new fact, Kenny continued on what he had to offer. Eren understands the reasons why Kenny wanted Levi or Mikasa to succeed his business, but also perfectly understood why both of his grandchildren didn’t want to take the offer.

Whoever succeeds the business must _also_ bear the responsibility to give birth to a new successor by marrying someone. This wouldn’t be a problem if Eren was a girl, which – of course – will never happen, so Levi instantly refused. Even before Eren came into his life, he never had the intention to succeed the family business because all he wanted to do is take care of his school. After he has enough savings, he’ll give the position back to Kenny Ackerman and start to expand his school outside of Sina. Well, at least that’s the plan.

Eren once again finds himself dumbstruck by the fact that Levi owns the school. He looks over at Levi and asks why he never told him that. But Levi just shrugs his shoulders, saying that it was nothing worth mentioning. Eren sulks and pouts, saying that had he knew it was Levi’s school, he would’ve understood why he had to spent hours and hours cleaning the church until he could see his reflection on the hardwood. Levi laughs when he hears that.

Eren also understands Mikasa’s reason to reject the offer. She doesn’t want to inherit the business because it’d be a huge responsibility to take on. She’s perfectly fine living a normal life with her best friend, Armin, and dearest brother.

Even though the future is far too unpredictable and having a decent job would surely be reassuring, she didn’t feel ready for that new role. Of course Levi and Kenny would educate her until she can get a grasp of the job, but she just couldn’t picture herself having that kind of responsibility. And the thought of leaving Eren alone at school and saying goodbye to Armin, Carla, and Grisha never crossed her mind.

Kenny was so stubborn to have either of his grandchildren succeed the family business – especially Levi – and he’s willing to fulfill any kind of wish Eren could possibly have to get Levi to agree. But the young boy can’t find the right reasons to agree. No matter how much money he’ll have, no matter how much reassurance it’ll give his parents, Levi is the only one he loves the most.

And the thought of his boyfriend marrying someone else just to give birth to a successor broke his heart. He could never live with that, to have someone else steal Levi, even just for the sake of a political marriage. No, he could never live with that.

“I’m sorry Sir…I can’t help you with this.” Eren shakes his head while looking at his feet, looking at the white shoes he’s wearing.

Kenny exhales in disappointment before asking, “I’m offering you the world yet you refuse?”

Eren nods and lifts his head up to look at Levi, then shifts his eyes to Mikasa and Armin. “You’re asking me to give up the most important people in my life and I can’t do that. _They_ are my world. My parents, Mikasa, Armin…” Then Eren looks back at Levi with loving eyes which makes his green eyes shine brilliantly. “and Levi… They are my whole world. I would do anything to keep them in my life.” He firmly states.

Small lights adorn Levi’s eyes while Armin and Mikasa sit in silence, radiating a happy, warm smile upon hearing Eren’s words. Mikasa blushes a little and she pulls her scarf up to cover her lips. She always knew that Eren could understand her more than anyone in the world. And she's so happy that Eren has never changed the way he loves her after all these years.

Armin also feels relieved that Eren decided to refuse Kenny’s offer. However tempting the offer may be, it is still a tough world. People can change in a bad way – or if they’re lucky – a good way. But right now Armin wants to spend their high school years in happiness, like any other normal teenage kid. He knows how childish it sounds but he wants their moments together in high school to last a little bit longer.

“Are you sure of this?” Kenny asks one more time and Eren nods firmly. The young boy looks at Kenny’s eyes with unwavering determination.

“Maybe you need some more time to think. I’ll leave for now.” Kenny stands from his seat and walks by, passing Eren and Levi who is still sitting in the bed.

“Sir – “ Eren tries to call him but Kenny doesn’t stop his steps.

“Good day, Mr. Jaeger.” He politely says and opens the door to leave. Once the door closes almost everyone exhales in relief. They didn’t realize that they were holding their breath because of the tense atmosphere.

Petra is the first one to move, she stands from her seat and picks up the pot to refill it with more tea. “That was exciting wasn’t it?” She says while leaving the room.

“I think my life just shortened a few years.” Armin answers while leaning into his chair.

Mikasa looks at Eren with a smile – a rare, beautiful smile – on her lips. “Thank you, Eren. You always understand me, better than anyone.”

“Don’t mention it Mikasa. Not like I can give up my family just like that.” Eren answers with a grin on his face.

He looks at Levi who's now wearing an unreadable expression. Eren has been able to read Levi’s expressions ever since they started going out, but not this time. Levi just sits in silence with his bangs covering both eyes.

Eren lowers his head to try and take a good look at Levi’s face. “Levi, are you okay?” he asks cautiously.

Suddenly Levi turns in Eren’s direction and shoves the boy onto the elevated bed. Eren yelps in surprise and Mikasa instantly stands with her fists clenching hard. Levi carefully straddles Eren’s waist and cups his cheek.

“Eren, Eren, I love you. God you’re perfect. I want to fuck you, right now.” Levi says while kissing the boy hungrily, making wet noises fill the room which makes Armin blush hard. The blonde quickly covers his face with both hands while Mikasa's eyes widen in shock.

“Get your hands off of my brother right now!!!”

 

\-----

 

Levi’s wound is healing but he needs to stay another week in the hospital. It was downright boring in the empty room when Eren wasn't there to visit. Eren will have his winter break soon and snow has started to fall, covering the land with pure, white, fluffy snow. Levi has been waiting for the winter holiday to take Eren on a trip, but the plan must be postponed due to his injury.

He's had worst wounds before but Petra and Hanji made him sit tight until he’s completely healed. But the worst thing of all -- he can’t have sex yet. It’ll put too much stress on his body and risk having the wound open again.

Eren understands the situation very well, even though his body says otherwise. After the love confession, Eren has been hungry for sex but he must withhold until Levi gets better. His lover’s health is more important than his desires. Levi loves him and that's what matters most.

Levi is clearly unhappy with the arrangement but the young lover convinces him that it’s okay to wait a little bit. As a deal, Levi can ask him to do anything, as long as the older man sits still in his bed. Levi reluctantly agrees but quickly thought of his first request for Eren to fulfill. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Now, the only sound existing in the room is his fingers typing furiously on a keyboard. Levi is sitting in bed with a laptop on his lap. He wants to review all issues and work progress as soon as possible and get it done by today. There are hundreds of emails to address while pended issues get worse because he can’t come into the office. He clicks his tongue every time he finds emails that don’t need his attention and quickly forwards them to Auruo for him to take care of. This time he feels a little relieved that Auruo can represent him in the office; otherwise he didn’t know who to trust with the job. But he’d never admit that to anyone.

Two knocks on the door stops his fingers from typing. He sighs and removes his glasses. Levi rubs his tired eyes with his thumb and index finger. “Come in.” He says while putting the glasses back on and starts typing again, slower this time.

The door opens and Eren peeks inside. Eren lifts his left hand, showing a plastic bag to show Levi, and the raven looks away from the screen to the brunette.

“I brought your favorite tea.” Eren says with a warm smile while closing the door. He walks over to Levi.

“Good. Come here, brat.” Levi put his laptop and glasses on the table beside the bed and extends his hand for Eren to take.

Eren’s smile grows wider as he quickens his pace to take Levi’s hand. His boyfriend’s fingers are cold to the touch. They are always like that and Eren loves the way they get warmer as soon as his own fingers touch them. He gives the plastic bag to Levi and the raven takes it then puts it on the table as well. He pulls Eren so that he’ll climb on top of him and sit on his lap. Levi’s arms circle around Eren’s waist and tugs him closer as he kisses the younger boy’s neck.

“How was school today?” Levi asks while leaving more kisses on Eren’s neck. The younger boy whimpers while hugging Levi closer to his chest.

“School was fun, but the break is closing in and so is your birthday.” Eren answers with a smile and blushing cheeks.

“You must be cold. Want something warm?”

Levi closes his eyes and lifts his head to kiss Eren’s lips. They were cold due to the weather outside but were quickly warmed up by Levi’s hot lips. Eren moans softly into the kiss as he feels Levi’s tongue slip inside his mouth. Wet sounds echo in the room when Levi starts to kiss him with passion. Soon lust is growing inside Eren’s body and he knew he had to stop now or their make out session will have an impact on Levi’s wound.

“Ngh…Levi stop…You’re hurt.” Eren pleads with a weak voice.

Levi breaks the kiss and looks at Eren’s eyes which are clouded with lust. “I’m just tasting you. Can’t I do that?” Levi asks while running his thumb over to wipe Eren’s moist lips.

“You can, but the doctor says no sex until you’re healed.” Eren looks at Levi with hazy eyes.

“Then you should _distract_ me. Did you bring what I asked?”

Eren nods, climbs down from the bed, and grabs his backpack which lies on the floor. He opens it and shoves his hand inside in search for the particular item Levi asked for. He finds it in the bottom of the bag, takes it out then tosses his backpack onto a chair. Eren hops back into Levi’s lap and shows the vibrator to his lover. Levi nods in approval.

“Hm, not bad. Did it embarrass you to buy this?” Levi takes it from Eren’s hand and kissed the boy’s lips again. Eren blushes and looks away from his eyes but Levi cups Eren’s chin with his thumb and index finger to make the brunette look his way again.

“Levi…” Eren puts his hands on Levi’s shoulders. The pink shade turns darker as he remembers how embarrassing it was to buy the vibrator.

“Answer me, precious.” Levi demands.

Eren nods weakly. He can’t stand being stared at by those steely blue-grey eyes. That unwavering gaze almost feels like it can see into Eren’s mind if he looks at them for too long. Eren feels his body grow hotter and hotter, despite the cold weather. Levi hums in satisfaction, knowing that Eren reacted just the way he wanted.

Even though they've been going out for months, Eren still hasn’t lost his innocence. Those  cheeks stain with shades of red once he merely holds the boy in his arms. Eren’s body shivers to the slightest touch he brings and his plump lips will slightly open when Levi kisses his beautiful tan skin.

Cute whimpers and sexy moans spill from Eren’s lips as Levi pop open a few buttons of the younger boy’s uniform. He puts the vibrator down by the side of his leg and carefully slides Eren’s shirt down to his sides as he caresses the boy’s smooth skin. Eren’s bare chest is now exposed in front of his eyes. Levi runs his fingers from his neck down to his chest and makes a stop at the delicious looking nipple. The sensitive bud hardens from his touches and Eren lifts his head to look up while closing his eyes.

“Levi! Shit!” He claws at Levi’s shoulders as he relishes the blissful feeling of his lover’s fingers caressing the sensitive nipple. Levi strokes it slowly and gives it a lick, tasting the hardened bud. Eren moans harder from the hot touch and Levi sucks it to entice more lustful noises from his lover.

“Ah! No~ Levi please, you’re hurt...” Eren begs again for Levi to stop, even though he wants just the opposite. But he can’t risk his lover to get hurt any more than he already is. Eren needs to make up his mind and stop Levi from waking up the lust that resides in his body.

“You said that you’ll do whatever I want. So let me do whatever I want, precious.” Levi ignores Eren’s plea.

“But your wound will…ah…Ah!” Eren couldn’t finish his protest as Levi sucks his nipple harder while the raven’s right hand gropes his round butt.

“I don’t mind a little pain.” Levi fondles Eren’s ass and slides his fingers up to the boy’s waist. His left hand works open the button of Eren’s pants and pulls the zipper down, while his right hand slips inside his pants and underwear to squeeze the soft cheek.

Eren can’t resist to let out louder moans as arousal starts to occupy his mind. Levi's left hand joins the right to fondle his ass cheeks with a firm grip. Eren’s pants shimmy down to his thighs while Levi’s hot tongue licks his other nipple, making it hard with a few sucks and bites. The sensations are  making him dizzy as he feels his cock hardening in response.

“Shit…Levi…I missed you.” Eren confesses his longing, unable to lie anymore. He cups Levi’s face and kisses his lover's wet lips hard. Eren feels Levi’s hands squeeze his ass some more before parting them and nudge the tight rim. The boy gasps in surprise from the pressure. Levi notices this and he pulls one hand away. He presses two fingers to Eren’s lower lip.

“Make them wet.” He orders and Eren hungrily licks them, making them wet and sucks until they're coated thick with saliva. Levi hums in approval.

“Good boy.” Levi purrs as he pulls his fingers out of Eren’s mouth and back to the twitching entrance again. He teases the rim, make circular motions to massage it before pushing one finger inside the tight hole. This time Eren moans in pleasure and his grip on Levi’s shoulders get harder.

“Levi – Oh god more~” Eren says with a sultry voice, heady with arousal.

Levi pumps his finger in and out in a slow rhythm, trying his best not to hurt the boy. Lately, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt the boy; he doesn’t know why. Eren’s whimpers and moans become louder and louder so he pushes another finger inside and brings them in deeper. He feels Eren’s muscles contracting against his fingers, trying to gain more friction as he pushes in again and curls them inside, searching for that one favorite spot his lover likes the most. It doesn’t take long before Levi finally finds Eren’s prostate and pushes against it with slightly more pressure.

“Fuck!” The movement drives Eren crazy and he can’t focus anymore.

Levi isn’t pushing hard like he used to do. Those fingers curl and make circular movements inside, slowly but with precise pressure that almost makes him cum every time they teased. They graze the spot briefly then leaves it to tease his twitching walls, then back to graze it, teasing it again with pressure.

“Levi! No~ Why – ah!” Eren rambles and shut his eyes as his whole body trembles greatly with anticipation.

He doesn’t know what he wants right now. Should he ask Levi to ram his fingers in harder or just let him tease him like this for a long while, to savor each feeling of the delicious pressures against his prostate? He just couldn’t think straight anymore. These sensations are new with Levi treating him so gently. He’s not sure whether he can handle the teasing for long. His cock is leaking precum and he’s ready to come at any moment.

Levi’s eyes are gleaming as he watches his lover trembling hard. Eren’s ragged breath sounds like music to his ears, that pretty tanned skin glows with sweat spread all over his body, making the sexy curves of his lean muscles more visible. He takes the vibrator with his other hand and licks a few paths up to slicken it, then pulls his fingers out of Eren’s puckered hole. Levi pushes the toy inside gently and turns it on, earning a loud gasp from Eren.

“Shit! F-fuck!” Profanities slip out of Eren’s bruised lips as the vibrations start to massage his walls, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his entire body.

“Do you like that, love?” Levi purrs while pushing the vibrator deeper inside. Eren cries out from pure pleasure and he buries his face into Levi’s shoulder. Instinctively, he bites the shoulder as his hole starts twitching again and squeezes the toy inside.

“Yes! Yes! I like it, Levi! More, give me more!” He shamelessly moans and begs for Levi to move the damn toy.

“Pump my cock.” Levi says while pulling the toy out just to bring it back in, pushing until it touches Eren’s prostate.

Eren gasps loudly while trying hard to focus on bringing his hand to grab Levi’s cock, which is still hidden beneath the hospital pants. The brunette cries louder and starts moving his own ass to fuck himself on the toy while pumping Levi’s hardening dick in the same rhythm.

“Levi~ ” Eren mewls, feeling that he’ll come soon but he doesn’t want to finish now. He needs something bigger than the toy to satisfy him.

“What is it, love?” Levi kisses and sucks on Eren’s body, leaving purple marks all over his chest.

“I w-want you.” Eren pleas softly while stroking Levi’s smooth hair.

“Do you miss me?” Levi asks and increases the vibration level.

“Ah! Oh god! Yes, fuck Levi, I miss you.” Eren shouts louder, tears starting to gather in his eyes from the pleasure.

“Show me, precious. Show me how much you miss me.” Levi pulls the vibrator out and lays back onto the mattress.

Eren backs away a little to pull Levi’s pants down and straddles the older man’s waist. He lifts himself up and aligns his twitching hole with Levi’s hard cock then pushes it into himself. Breathy moans escape Eren’s lips as the feeling of his ass being filled is overwhelming. His wet hole is greedily eating Levi’s cock as he keeps pushing it in. Eren sighs in satisfaction once the thick cock is fully sheathed inside him. His muscles are massaging the hard shaft and Eren feels the cock twitch every time he squeezes it hard.

Eren’s caught by surprise when Levi grabs his waist and lifts him up, then pushes him back down while slamming hips up. Eren screams, feeling his entire body shocked with huge waves of pleasure. And he wants more. He wants to move his hips up but he’s too weak against the hard thrusts Levi gives him again and again. Levi brings his hips down then slams them back up while gripping onto Eren’s ass, parting the cheeks while holding them still in place.

Eren gasps and pants quickly as his body falls down against Levi’s chest and he grips his clothes hard enough to tear them. He wants to tear them off of Levi’s body so that he can feast his eyes upon those beautiful muscles, but these hard thrusts are making it difficult to concentrate.

“Le– Levi, touch me.” Eren feels that he’ll cum soon as his abused hole is being spoiled with delicious friction. Levi grabs Eren’s cock to pump it in time with his thrusting hips. He hits Eren’s prostate over and over again and the brunette’s body shakes hard from the overwhelming sensations.

“Levi, I’m gonna – “ Eren’s warning comes too late as he shoots his cum all over Levi’s stomach.

Levi keeps pumping himself in and out and can’t help but increase the speed because of the sight of Eren riding out his orgasm is so goddamn sexy.

“Dammit Eren!” Levi gives another hard thrust and slams in again harder before finally emptying his load inside his lover. The younger boy moans out loud while the hot liquid fills his twitching hole. Levi gives another thrust while riding out his orgasm inside the hot cave. Sweat drips from his forehead while he listens to Eren’s erratic panting. He lifts Eren’s body up to pull out from the comfortable warmth.

“Turn around and lift your ass for me to see. I want to watch my cum drip out of you.” Levi says.

Eren blushes hard but does as he’s told anyway. He turns around onto his chest and lifts his hips up while parting the reddened cheeks for his lover to see.

Levi takes the wine glass off the table beside the bed and lifts it a little to give Eren a toast. He sips it while taking in the sight of the twitching hole leaking his cum and makes its way down to Eren’s thighs.

He can never get enough of it.

\-----


	18. Don’t Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter is quite short compare to the previous one but i hope you'll enjoy it as well.  
> Thank you so much for all kudos and comments XD  
> Taymeho helped me again to beta this chapter and i'm crying from happiness now T^T  
> Thanks a lot Taymeho :)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“God dammit Levi! I told you no sex before you’re completely healed!” Hanji scolds him while watching the nurse fix his stitches and bandages.

Levi clicks his tongue in annoyance. He looks away from Hanji’s angry glare to the window. Levi’s wound opened up again and Eren felt so guilty over it.

“I’m so sorry, Ms. Hanji.” Eren apologizes again for the fourth time.

“Oh don’t worry cutie, I told you not to apologize, didn’t I? Levi must've been the one to drag you into this so don’t worry. He won’t die, even if you kill him anyway.” Hanji reassures the boy again.

Once the nurse is done with her job, she reminds Levi again not to move too much and to take it easy for few days. Once finished, she steps out of the room and shuts the door. Hanji pushes herself away from the wall and steps closer to Levi’s bed.

“I think you did it just to get another week off.” Hanji teases while picking a bottle of medicine from the desk beside Levi’s bed.

“Shut up four-eyes.”

Hanji snickers and puts the bottle down. She circles the bed and walks to where Eren sits. The brunette watches Hanji come closer and drops down into a chair to sit beside Eren. She cups Eren’s chin with her hand and pulls his face to look at her.

“So you’ve met Levi’s grandfather?” She asks with her face so close to Eren’s, leaving only a centimeter apart.

“Hanji, get your hands off of him.” Levi directs his glare at her.

“I’m just chatting with your boyfriend here.” She smiles, teasing the angry man.

“Uh…” Eren softly pushes Hanji’s hand away from his chin as he answers. “Yes, I’ve met him.”

“So, do you think you can handle him? Can you stand being around the old man?” Hanji asks which makes Eren confused.

He doesn’t understand the question. Why is Hanji asking a question like that? Will he positively have another encounter in the future? Or more like Eren will be around Kenny for a while in the future?

“What? I mean, I don’t get it. What is – “

“Eren, don’t listen to her crazy babbling.” Levi cuts Eren’s question off. “What do you want four-eyes?” He continues, this time asking Hanji.

“Oh, you’re such a spoil sport.” Hanji shakes her head and gets up from her seat to grab her bag, which is lying carelessly on the table. She takes out a folder and brings it closer to Levi. “The monthly report and some proposals for students.” She says while handing them over.

He sits up fully, winces in pain a little, and snatches the folder from Hanji’s hand. He opens it quickly to scan them and hums in approval, then puts it down on the table.

“I’ll make time to review them.” Levi says while leaning back down on the comfortable mattress.

“I hope not. You better get some rest first.” Hanji says while folding her arms in front of her chest.

“Shut up. I’m fine.” He quickly dismisses her.

Hanji sighs in defeat and picks her backpack up then slings it over her shoulder. She looks at Eren with a grin.

“Guess I’ll leave the job to you then, lover boy. Convince this stubborn, grumpy old man to rest will ya?” She winks and turns to the door.

Levi clicks his tongue again, watching Hanji waive her hand goodbye and steps out of the room. Once the door closes, Eren looks at Levi with a worried expression.

“What, brat?” Levi folds his arms in front of his chest as a defensive stance. He will definitely review those papers tonight, no matter what Eren has to say.

Eren gets up from his seat and walks closer to Levi. “I really think that you should rest tonight, Levi.”

“No. I need to get it done tonight.” Levi refuses as he unfolds his arms and grabs Eren’s warm hand to come closer.

“Levi~” Eren tries to protest as his body is pulled.

“No, Eren.”

“Levi please… I know you’re busy, but just this once, make time for yourself.”

Levi pulls Eren’s neck so he can kiss the boy’s delicious lips. “I am making time for myself, with you.”

Eren pushes himself away to break the kiss and look at Levi’s eyes. He can’t lose this time. He’ll make sure Levi rests without working on his laptop or documents.

“No – listen to me. You _will_ get rest tonight.” He orders his lover.

“Oh…so you’re ordering me, Eren?” Levi teases.

“Yes, I am.” Eren says firmly.

Those green eyes stare at Levi’s stormy blue eyes with great determination. He loves how those green eyes shine so brightly while staring straight at him. Thousands of green and blue colors sparkle like a rare gem. They are so beautiful and breathtaking.

“Well, I might agree. But you’ll have to promise me one thing first.” Levi pushes himself to sit and Eren quickly helps.

“What is it?”

“I won’t take no for an answer.” Levi adds.

“Hey, that’s cheating.” Eren pouts.

“Then I’ll just work my ass off until morning.”

“What the fuck – you never listen, do you?”

“Occasionally, but I _will_ get what I want.”

Eren sighs in frustration, knowing that Levi will not rest until his condition is fulfilled. “Okay, fine. I promise. But sex is _not_ allowed.” He finally agrees.

“Good boy. Now here’s the deal. I will listen to every whim of yours while I’m healing but you _have_ to promise me that you’ll never go see or get _anywhere_ near Nile Dawk.” Levi states his condition seriously.

“What? What are you talking about?” Eren tries play dumb.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know. You threatened to kill Nile.”

Eren furrows his eyebrows, looking down at his feet and clenching his fists. “Who told you that?”

“It doesn’t matter. Eren, you gave me your promise.” Levi insists.

“But he hurt you! I can never forgive that bastard!” Eren argues, raising his voice in anger, remembering what Nile did to Levi.

“It was an accident and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Levi grabs Eren’s arm and looks at him with a sharp gaze.

“But – “

“Nile is not someone you can deal with on your own. I know that. Just leave him to me.” Levi cuts off Eren’s words before the boy could finish his protest.

“No! No! You’re doing it again. You always protect me!”

“EREN!” Levi’s loud bark surprises the younger boy. The raven grabs Eren’s other arm and pulls him closer so they’re facing each other. “Eren, I love you.” Levi says while looking at Eren’s shocked eyes.

The brunette’s expression slowly softens as he looks straight into Levi’s eyes. “Levi…” He calls out his lover’s name weakly while cupping Levi’s cheek.

“I love you, Eren…and I can’t bear to lose you.” Levi says tenderly as he touches the warm hand on his cheek. “I would never forgive myself if something happens to you.”

“Levi… Levi, I love you too…” Eren lowers his head to give a soft kiss to Levi’s lips and the raven sighs in satisfaction.

“I know, love… That’s why you just need to let me protect you.” Levi cups Eren’s cheek and pulls his face closer to give his lover another kiss.

“But what if something happens to you?” Eren says sadly while touching his forehead against Levi’s.

“You don’t need to worry about me. All you need to know is that you’re safe. Understand?” Levi emphasizes his words and Eren reluctantly nods. The raven hums softly. “So do I have your word on this?” Levi asks again.

Eren closes his eyes and sighs heavily. There was silence for five seconds before he nods again. “Yes…”

“Good. I will hold you to that.” Levi rewards the boy with a kiss again before letting his hand go. “Now go take a shower, brat. Change your uniform and do your homework.” Levi smirks playfully and Eren groans.

“Do I really have to do my homework now? I can be your sexy nurse if I stay~” Eren tries to persuade his lover.

“No. Get in the shower, now.” Levi orders and lays back down.

Eren groans again and turns around to get ready for a bath. He’s waited the whole week to stay overnight with Levi, but he didn’t expect it to be a study session.

\-----


	19. In Broad Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bean The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! 3.5K hits!! Thank you guys!! You're all awesome!! XD  
> I think this is the first time I'm updating in two weeks. So sorry for the late update.  
> I was moving out some stuff to my new place and my back is killing me now.
> 
> Taymeho did a wonderful job again to help me beta this chapter.   
> I really owe her a LOT! I'm hoping to return the favor one day :)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The day has retreated and the blanket of night has covered the sky with beautiful stars. Armin lifts up his wrist to look at his watch. It was eight o’clock in the evening and his stomach was already growling. He wonders what kind of food is available in the student cafeteria.

One thing he likes best at this school is that the dorm cafeteria is open until ten in the evening. A lot of students often came by for a late-night snack or dinner after practice so it’s open until almost time for lights out.

His grandfather went home earlier today so he will be going back to the dorm alone from the church. It’s not rare to find him returning by himself because his grandfather is quite old and gets tired pretty quickly, so Armin often offers him to go on ahead. Today is just like that.

Armin has changed out of his priest robe and back into his school uniform. He’s about to pick up his coat then head out when a boy steps inside the church, frowning and mixed with a sad expression. The boy is short, probably 5’1” tall, with a buzzed cut head, wearing a grey winter jacket, dark jeans, and ankle boots. White cloudy breaths blow out of his mouth as he rubs his gloved hands together. He sits on one of the benches in the back row, leaning back and looks up to the altar with a distant stare.

The boy notices Armin who’s standing at the far end of the room, in front of the door the leads to the back room, but soon returns his gaze to the stained glass window above the altar. Armin assumes that by the way he looks right now with his plain uniform, the boy just thought of him as a regular student lurking around the church. It’s natural actually because only Shiganshina High students knew him as a pastor in training.

Armin locks the door that leads to the back room and picks up his coat which he carelessly draped on top of a chair. He puts on the coat and hides his hands inside the side pockets while walking silently to the boy. Armin makes a turn and sits on the same bench, looking at the altar.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” Armin says, trying to catch the boy’s attention.

The buzzed cut boy looks at him and then looks away again. “Yeah, it is.” He answers with an empty expression and distant stare.

Armin grabs a scarf from his jacket pocket and wraps it around his neck. He exhales while looking up to see if his breath forms a thin cloud but it didn’t, he sneezes instead, startling the boy sitting next to him.

“Sorry.” Armin says shortly after.

“Bless you.” He says while looking at Armin and his red nose, chilled from the cold. He chuckles a little. “Your nose is red. Kinda reminds me of my cat, except it’s the opposite – nose gets paler in the cold weather.” The boy continues, grinning at Armin.

“Really? I know nothing about cats.” Armin says, rubbing his nose in attempt to prevent snot from coming out. He reaches into his pocket again to grab a handkerchief and wipes his nose gently.

“Yeah, cats do that. Mine is cuter though…well, _was_.” The boy emphasizes the word as his grin fades away.

“What happened?” Armin asks. He wipes his nose clean and folds the handkerchief neatly to slip it back into his pocket.

The boy goes silent for a moment before looking at Armin. “No way I’m telling a kid like you.”

Armin shrugs his shoulders. “You’re a kid too.” He says back and the boy snickers. Armin held out his hand while saying, “I’m Armin. You?”

The buzzed cut boy takes Armin’s hand to shake. “Connie. You a student here?” He asks while cupping his hands in front of his mouth and blows to warm them.

“Yeah, second year.” Armin answers while still looking at Connie.

“That’s nice. So you got a scholarship and all?” Connie looks away, still cupping his mouth but staring at the colored window.

“Sort of. Where do you come from?” The blonde asks, shifting in his seat so he can face forward, looking at nothing in particular.

“Trost High, not far from here.” Connie leans back.

“Oh, I know that school, my friend went there before he moved out here. Maybe you know him. Eren Jaeger? Does that name sound familiar?” Armin excitedly asks while looking at Connie again.

The boy chuckles at hearing Eren’s name. “Yeah, I know him. He used to be my classmate. My cat loved him ‘cuz he often came over to my house and sang to her. Great voice.” He says with a simple smile on his lips, but still coated with sadness.

Armin notices this and tilts his head to get a better look at Connie’s face. “Is it sick? You look sad every time you tell me something about it.”

Connie sighs in frustration. “No, it’s not sick. Someone stole it. She’s a Maine Coon.”

Armin’s eyes widen slightly. “Maine Coon? That’s a very big cat. You didn’t hear it cry or growl when someone stole it?”

Connie shook his head. “No. I’m surprised too. She doesn’t get attached to strangers quickly, but I didn’t hear a sound the night she was taken.”

“That’s weird. Did you report it to the police?” The blonde rubs his nose again.

“Yeah, I already filed a report but no clues, until today…” Connie sighs and closes his eyes.

“Do you have a picture of her? I want to see what she looks like.” Armin asks with concern.

Connie hesitates a little before pulling out a photo from his back pocket. The paper is crumpled a little but the picture still looks clear. “Here. It was taken a week before she went missing. It’s been a month and I still have no clue at all.” Connie gives the photo to Armin and he takes it gently.

Connie looks so small compared to the big cat. It has beautiful, long brown fur which looks soft to the touch and a gorgeous but incredibly cute face. It has two different eye colors, the right one is blue and the left one is green. It’s curled comfortably on Connie’s lap while he smiles at the camera, petting the cat’s head.

“She’s so cute…What’s her name?” Armin smiles gently.

“Bean.” Connie grins and Armin snorts a little.

“That’s a cute name for such a big girl.” The blonde giggles and returns the photo to Connie who’s also giggling. “I hope it’ll return to you soon. God surely hears your prayer.” Armin continues.

Connie nods and puts the photo back into his pocket with a bitter smile, mostly for himself. He gets up from his seat and reaches inside the coat to pull out a knitted hat and wear it. Connie looks at Armin again. “Thanks. It feels good talking about it to someone.”

“You’re welcome. All I can do is listen and pray anyway.” Armin replies, earning a big grin from Connie.

“Sure man. See ya again!” He says while walking out of the church.

Armin waves and watches Connie go out in silence, then leans back in his seat. He huffs out cold air from his mouth and this time it forms a white thin cloud. Apparently the day has gotten colder and now he’s getting hungrier.

He got up from his seat and walks towards the door. Once he’s out, he locks it and makes his way to the dorm cafeteria. The night is quiet but there’s lots of sounds coming from each practice room he passes. Singing voices, students cheering, yelling, and chatting amongst each other. Armin remembers that Eren’s schedule for today is not in the music hall so he decides not to search for the brunette. Eren’s probably already in the dorm anyway.

Once he steps into the cafeteria, he sees a lot of students dining and chatting. Some of them wave their hands at Armin and he waves back but doesn’t stop by. He continues to walk to the counter and orders a simple sandwich and hot cappuccino to go. The waiter nods and makes his order in quickly. Once ready, the waiter hands them to Armin who counts his bills. Armin pays and leaves the cafeteria with a thank you for the man.

On the way to his room, Armin sips his delicious coffee and immediately feels his cold body warm up. He huffs his breath into the air again, forming a thin white cloud with a coffee aroma. Armin smiles at the cozy warm feeling and continues to walk with in careful steps so he won’t spill his coffee.

When he arrives, he sees light peeking out from the gap below the door. Eren must have returned from his practice. He moves the coffee and sandwich to one hand and turns the door knob with his other, opening the door.

“I’m back.” He says to his roommate. Armin steps in and closes the door behind him.

Eren is playing with Armin’s laptop on the bed. He looks away from the screen and smiles at the blonde. “Hey Armin, glad you’re back. I’m borrowing this for a bit.” Eren says while returning his eyes to the screen again.

Armin takes off his shoes and puts them on the rack. He walks closer to Eren, tilting his head to peek at what is displayed on the screen. There are pictures of cats with simple descriptions below each picture. They describe their type and winning records, if any, in detail.

“Yeah, sure. What’re you looking at?” Armin puts down his sandwich and coffee on top of his study desk. He takes off his scarf and drapes it on the chair.

“There’s an exhibition at the town hall next Sunday, for rare domestic breed cats. I kinda want to go there with you and Mikasa. What do you say?” Eren answers without looking at Armin and continues clicking on the laptop.

Armin shrugs, taking off his coat then draping it with his scarf. “Sure, why not. Have you asked Mikasa?”

“Yeah, she said she’ll come.” Eren answers while typing away at something on the laptop. “Tickets for three…okay, got it. We’ll go at nine in the morning, don’t forget that.” Eren clicks a few buttons to close the browser and puts the laptop on his desk.

“Okay…wait, tickets for three? You’re not going with Levi?” The blonde sits on his comfy bed, taking off his socks and throws them inside the laundry basket.

Eren gets up from his bed and takes off his T-shirt over his head and tosses it into the laundry basket too. “Nope. He said he’ll come later but no promises. That workaholic forgets that he’s still healing.”

Armin chuckles but stops abruptly when he remembers what happened in the church. “Say Eren, do you know someone named Connie?”

Eren’s in the middle of taking off his sweat pants when he hears his old friend’s name. He looks at Armin with confusion on his face. “Yeah, he’s my friend back from Trost High. How do you know him?”

“He came to the church earlier, when I was about to lock the door. He looked somewhat sad so I talked to him. He told me that his cat is missing, the Maine Coon.”

Eren’s eyes widen in shock as he steps out of his pants and carelessly drops them in the basket. “Bean is missing? How?”

“Connie said someone stole her from his house, but he didn’t hear any sounds of resistance – which is weird. It’s been a month and he doesn’t have any clue. He already filed a report to the police though.” Armin looks at Eren who stares with disbelieving eyes.

Eren combs his hair back roughly with his hand and turns around to face the wardrobe. “That’s…impossible. She never gets attached to strangers quickly and… Wait, maybe someone drugged her then stole her.”

“It’s possible. Why do you think anyone wants to steal her?” Armin asks, watching Eren open the drawer below and pulls out his pajamas.

Eren thinks to himself for a moment while putting on his pajamas, closes the drawer, and walks back to his bed. “Maybe because she’s won so many competitions? Her selling price is quite high but Connie never wanted to sell her because he practically grew up with her. His grandfather owned Bean’s parents and when she was born, Connie took care of her by himself. They got attached to each other over time. It took a while for me to get close to her too, but she loved it when I sang.”

Armin listens closely while he thinks of a few possibilities on how the kidnapping happened.

Eren sits on his bed and hugs his pillow while continuing his story. “I always played at Connie’s house because he has a piano that I can use freely. When I sang there for the first time, Bean sneaked into the room and circled my feet, purring and sitting near me. Guess the cat likes to be lulled to sleep.”

Armin raises his eyebrows in amazement. “Wow, the cat understands songs?” He asks and Eren shrugs.

“Maybe. She’s a weird cat. Other times, when I played harder or faster tunes, she ignored me and never wanted to come near me. I liked petting her so I mostly only sang her favorite song to make her come to me.”

Armin chuckles and folds his legs until his knees touch his chest. “Bean sure is picky.”

“She is… Hey, can we help Connie? Maybe there’s something the police missed here. Maybe the one who stole her was someone she knew or something.” Eren looks at Armin with pleading eyes and Armin smiles.

“Of course we can. I’m already thinking of surfing the net tonight but…I guess we must settle this without Heilige’s help.”

Eren fixes his stare at Armin, looking confused. “Why?”

“Because Nile is still looking for you – I mean, Heilige. He never gives up.”

Eren’s expression changes into an angry one, not towards Armin, but because Nile’s name came out in the conversation. “That doesn’t mean Heilige should back away.” He insists.

“Yes, but you said that Levi forbid you to come any closer to Nile. So I think Heilige must hide for a while until everything calms down, or at least until you’re not hot on the trail.”

Eren frowns, still not wanting to believe that Nile can hinder Heilige’s moves. “I won’t get caught.”

“Eren…he’s dangerous. He’s different from other policemen. I really think that you should trust Levi on this one.” Armin says with a stern tone, hoping that it’ll convince Eren to believe him.

“Just help him, _please_. I promise we won’t need Heilige’s help if it’s not entirely needed.” Eren pleads again and Armin sighs in surrender.

“Okay, let me see what I can find. Hopefully we won’t need Heilige’s help this time.”

Eren grins happily and prays with his heart that Bean can be found again.

 

\-----

 

The day of the exhibition starting was a sunny one. Snow has piled on the streets but some have been cleaned to make way for pedestrians. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren are walking together towards the town hall. The city is bustling with couples and families who want to spend their weekend together. Children building snowmen in the snow covered park and parents enjoying their children’s laughter from a bench.

Eren watches them with a smile, remembering how it felt like to play in snow with Mikasa and Armin when they were small. Jean was also there to play with them until they got tired of laughing and running around. His mother always told them to be careful when running, or not to throw snowballs too hard at his friends, but got ignored anyway. His father never bothered to say anything and just sat in silence, watching Carla and his son play in the middle of the park.

“Eren.” Mikasa’s voice snaps him back to reality. She’s staring at Eren with a serious look on her face.

“What?” Eren asks, staring back at her.

“Do you really have to do this?” She asks with a low voice, frowning deeply as her expression darkens.

Eren puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles at his sister. “You worry too much. I’ve done this before, remember?”

Mikasa shifts her eyes to the road, still unable to shake the bad feeling she's felt ever since Eren told her the plan. “I know, but…somehow it feels different this time. I can’t calm down…”

“Mikasa – “

“No! I know this feeling Eren. Can we go back? I mean, we can just watch TV and eat popcorn in my dorm. Or we can visit Levi if you want.”

Eren tried to argue but got cut off by his sister immediately. Her anxiety seems different but Eren won’t take any of it. He rolls his eyes, looking back at the street and continues to walk.

“Levi isn't home. Working.” He says.

“Then we can visit his office if you want, right Armin?” Mikasa insists and Armin just awkwardly nods.

The blonde watches her in silence, wondering why Mikasa seems more restless today.

“I don’t want to bother him.” Eren says.

“Or we can watch a movie. We’ll re-watch that anime you love so much. What’s the title…Shingeki No Kyojin? Yeah, I think that’s it. Come on, let’s just go back.” Mikasa pulls Eren’s arm in the opposite direction to prevent him from taking another step further.

Eren lets out a heavy sigh as he holds his ground, stopping Mikasa from dragging him back and grabs her hand. Her movements stop and she turns around to face Eren. “Mikasa, I’ll be fine. I’ve done this before.” He says while looking straight into her dark eyes.

“Yeah, but only once. It’s dangerous to steal in broad daylight.” She replys while pulling Eren’s hand again to go back but her stepbrother didn’t budge, not even a little. He pulls his hand away.

“Mikasa, I can’t back down now. I won’t.”

“But Eren – “

Eren grabs her arm, pulling her closer and bumps his forehead gently to Mikasa’s. “I’ll be fine, Mikasa. You just gotta trust me. I’ve done this before and nothing happened, right? Besides, you and Armin will also be there. If anything happens I can always count on you both.” Eren steps back, making distance as he looks at her with determined eyes, no hint of doubt or fear.

Mikasa’s heart clenches in pain. She knows that she can’t change his mind when Eren has that look. But her heart still won’t calm down and she feels that today’s going to be different than the last time Heilige stole something in the morning.

That time, there were only a small number of people around. His target was small and inanimate and the place was easy to reach. But this time, everything is the complete opposite. Eren has to get a living cat out before it’s put on display in the middle of an event with so many people around. Not to mention Nile is still chasing him. The place where the organizer keeps the animals is hard to reach and Eren needed to get out as fast as he can.

Armin has timed everything but it doesn’t do anything to calm her down. There are just too many things worrying her but she can’t mention exactly what.

“Mikasa…I can’t leave Bean like this. I can’t.” The words serve as Eren’s final decision.

Mikasa looks into Eren’s beautiful green eyes and sees that he’ll do it no matter what she or Armin says. Eren will never turn his back on this. She sighs in disappointment and closes her eyes.

“God, Eren, I wish you would just listen to me for once.” Mikasa looks at Eren with pleading eyes, hoping that he’ll change his mind, but it seems futile. Mikasa looks down and pulls her scarf up until it covers her lips. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Eren’s hand gripping hard onto her arm. She sighs again.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Just…promise me that you’ll come back safely.” She continues.

“I have you and Armin. What's there to worry about?” He assures Mikasa again.

Eren pulls her and Armin to hug them both in a gentle embrace. He bumps his head with Mikasa’s and Armin’s while exhaling a warm breath, creating a white thin cloud.

“I’ll be fine because you guys are here. Don’t worry.” He says softly, earning a simple smile from Armin while Mikasa’s eyes look glassy.

The storm inside her heart is still raging but it has calm down a little. She prays in her heart that God will return Eren to her safe and sound.

“Come on. We gotta go.” Eren says while letting go of the embrace and pulls his sister and Armin to continue their walk.

“Yeah, we should get going.” Armin agrees and Mikasa nods.

Eren lets them go and reaches into his back pocket to fish out his phone. There are no new messages from Levi – which is good, because it means that Levi won’t change his plans for today. Levi texted him yesterday, saying that he can’t come to the exhibition after all. Eren felt disappointed at first but then after Bean’s case came up, he's never felt so lucky that Levi won’t be coming.

Turns out that one of the auction cats has very similar characteristics with Bean, so Armin investigated it further. After long hours of information gathering and a very long negotiation with Mikasa, they decided that Heilige’s help is needed after all. There is a big chance that the auction cat they investigated and Bean are the same, so they’re willing to bet it all to take her back.

To be safe, he won’t send out an invitation letter to Levi. Eren didn’t want anything to happen to Levi again, like last time. His lover has already protected him enough and Eren didn’t need Levi to lay his life for him again.

Eren slips his phone back into his back pocket and continues to walk. He grabs the collar of his coat to keep him warm. Underneath that coat, he's already wearing Heilige’s costume. Since it's winter and he’s doing the work in the morning, Carla has created a duplicate but the costumes color is white and added long sleeves to keep Eren warm. His black gloves and spandex also has been replaced with white ones. The spandex uses different fabric, it’s thicker than the black one but still light and comfortable to use. His mask remains the same.

Eren’s heart is pounding faster when they’re closer to the exhibition hall. Even though he said he’ll be fine, the truth is he was nervous as hell. This is no easy job. He’ll have to do it quick without being seen by any strangers or worse, by police. It’s too bad that he can’t work at nighttime because as soon as the exhibition and auction ends, those cats will be transported immediately to another place. Morning is all the time he has to take Bean back and failure is not an option. He gulps down a big lump in his throat as they enter the gate.

“Ready, Eren?” Armin asks without looking Eren’s way. The blonde grips his backpack shoulder straps hard, feeling very nervous as his heart beats faster and faster. He wonders how does Eren calm himself every night before going out as Heilige.

“Yeah, lets get it on.” Eren says with firm steps, walking towards the building.

 

\-----


	20. On Top of the Breaking Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren chases after Bean and gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for all kudos and comment!  
> Taymeho helped me to beta this chapter as well so thanks a lot Taymeho XD
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“It’s been so long since we’ve gone out together. Isn’t it, Levi?” Hanji says with her chipper voice, humming a song to herself while looking outside the car window.

Levi doesn’t answer, he kept typing on his laptop with full concentration. Hanji sighs in disappointment when she sees her friend still working like his life is depends on it. Without a second thought, she steals Levi’s laptop away from his lap. The sudden interruption surprises Levi. He turns his head to look at her with a sharp glare, feeling very annoyed because his work was abruptly stopped.

“What the fuck are you doing four-eyes? Give it back.” He says with a low and threatening voice.

“Levi, you should be enjoying the view. Not working! For gods sake, don’t you have a life?” Hanji retorts, closing his laptop and puts it beside her seat.

Levi watches her closely, clenching his palms so hard they turn white. “Fuck you. Give it back.” He says shortly.

“Nope.” Hanji simply replies with a mischievous smile.

“Hanji.” Levi calls her name as a warning, his eyes gleam with a dangerous light.

“Oh come on, Levi! You need to stop working, just for today. Eren won’t be happy to see you working your ass off like this!” Hanji whines.

Levi just clicks his tongue and looks away, folding his arms in front of his chest. “The shitty brat is clueless. He doesn't know what I do.”

“No he’s not! He knows!” Hanji insists.

Levi turns his head, looking at her again. “Did you tell him??”

Hanji’s smile is suddenly gone upon hearing Levi’s question. She looks away from Levi’s glare.

“Err…No. He found out by himself.”

“Hanji.” Levi unfolds his arms and clench his palms again, staring straight at Hanji’s face.

Cold sweat starts to form down her back. She gulps down a big lump in her throat and grins nervously. “Maybe a little?” She says hesitantly.

“I’m going to skin you alive, four-eyes.” Levi threatens, grabbing Hanji’s collar and yanks on it.

“Hahaha… My tongue sometimes slips.” Hanji nervously defends herself while raising her hands in surrender.

“Levi, do it later. We’re close to the town hall.” Erwin says, stopping Levi and Hanji’s argument.

The raven clicks his tongue and lets Hanji go. He looks outside the window as the car makes a left turn to enter the town hall parking lot.

There are so many people around, mostly cat lovers. Some of them bring their own pets to the exhibition. Probably looking for some accessories for their cat, food, or medicine. Levi has no idea about pets, let alone a cat, so the view doesn’t interest him.

Hanji, on the other hand, looks so happy when they arrive. She's been looking forward to this exhibition for a long time because there is so much merchandise and accessories for cat’s lovers. She’s also planning on buying another cat if she finds one interesting enough. To Levi, those cats were overpriced but Hanji didn’t care, they are too cute to be left alone.

Erwin is in the same boat as Levi, he doesn’t understand anything about the lovely creatures, except he's never opposed to the idea of keeping one. After all, cute things do interest him. Maybe he’ll buy a cat that has the same green eyes as Eren and use it to annoy Levi. He’ll give it the same name as the turquoise eyed student and then call its name over and over again, just so it pisses Levi off. Now that would be the perfect revenge on the raven.

Once the car is parked, the three of them got out and closed the door. They walk into the building, passing booths that sell just about everything from collars, catnip, food, snacks, medicine, vitamins, and other things Levi doesn’t understand. Nothing interests him except for the fact that Eren is coming as well. That made his mood lighten a little but he is still annoyed, with Hanji’s loud shrieks every time she finds a cute cat.

The first thing they see as they enter the building is a large round hall, swarmed with people of various ages. Erwin pays for three tickets and goes in. It seems like the main auction hasn't started yet but the hall is already packed. Hanji quickly leaves Levi and Erwin to join the other cat lovers. That leaves Levi and Erwin in the middle of the room, standing awkwardly because they've got nothing to do.

“Hm…I must say that this is not the way I imagined an exhibition.” Erwin rubs his chin and takes a peek at Levi from the corner of his eyes.

Levi folds his arms in front of his chest with a sour expression, looking at Erwin. “I don’t know what you are talking about, eyebrows.”

Erwin shrugs his shoulders. “Well, in case you haven’t noticed, we’re attracting the most attention here.” He answers while smiling to three women on his left.

They’re whispering and giggling to themselves while looking in Levi and Erwin’s direction. Erwin waves his hand to them, earning a squeal as they continue whispering to themselves. Other women are also looking at them with flirty eyes, checking them out up and down shamelessly. Some even dare to wave their hands, trying to get Levi’s attention as if their thick make-up didn’t stand out already.

“Why don’t you give them a smile, Levi? Be a nice human being once in a while.” Erwin teases.

“Fuck off.” Levi spat and walks away from Erwin’s side, trying to get away from anyone who's set their eyes on him.

Everything here annoys Levi: the crowd, the pink decorations around the room, loud laughter and random whispers, they’re so damn annoying. He wonders how the hell did he agreed to come to here in the first place. He should be at the office, working, instead of wasting time with Erwin and that crazy four-eyes.

Maybe it’s because he wanted to see the brat that changed his mind and leave the office early. But he found no sign of the boy. Maybe Eren canceled his plans since the boy said that he’ll only come if Mikasa and Armin agreed to come as well. Levi walks further inside, trying to see if he can find Armin or Mikasa first.

He passes several booths that sell accessories and toys for cats. Surprisingly, they also sell cat ear headbands, complete with a tail. They were a chestnut brown color, just like Eren’s messy hair. He bets they’d look good on Eren.

Levi takes the headband and inspects it closely, touching the well made cat ears and hums appreciatively at the nice feeling of its fur against his fingers. It would definitely look good on Eren. He looks at the tag and reads the price. It was surprisingly expensive for a toy but it’d be worth it. So Levi reaches for his wallet, fishes out a few dollars, and pays for the headband and tail. The seller looks surprised to find someone like Levi taking interest in the accessories but received the money anyway. He wraps both items in a sealed paper bag and gives it to Levi.

“Thank you for buying! Please come again!” He says in a chipper voice but Levi doesn’t answer.

He turns and resumes his search for Mikasa or Armin. A girl suddenly bumps into his shoulder from the opposite direction and she almost trips, but Levi quickly grabs her arm.

“Sorry!” She quickly apologizes and frees her arm from Levi’s grip.

“Come on! We gotta go, we gotta go! This is big news!” Her friend quickly runs towards the door, followed by the girl who bumped into him, along with several other people. Levi frowns, watching the odd event. It seems like everyone is heading in the same direction.

“Wait! Really? Is it true?”

“I don’t know but they say he’s on the roof! Come on!” Another yells, which comes from a passing stranger, caught by Levi’s ear.

The word 'roof' caught his full attention as he thinks that it's impossible if what he thinks is true. Is it Heilige? No way. Heilige never steals in the daylight, let alone in the middle of a crowd. Another stranger passes him by and Levi quickly catches the man’s arm.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Levi asks hurriedly.

“Heilige, the thief, he’s here!” The man says as he lets himself go and runs to the door.

Levi’s eyes widen and his jaw slightly slackens, not believing what he'd just heard. What he thought was impossible is proven otherwise, Heilige is stealing in broad daylight. His theories on who the thief could be revert back to the brunette. He's not sure who he saw on that stage before but he's pretty sure it's his boy now.

“Shit. The nerve of that brat.” He says to himself while running in the same direction as everyone else.

Rumors spread fast like wildfire and one by one people start running outside to see the rumored thief. Nobody has ever seen him lurking around in the daytime and everyone is curious about what the thief looks like. With the help of the sunlight, Heilige will be easily seen by the eyes of the public. And Levi is sure that within seconds, Heilige will be caught by the police. No, he didn’t want that to happen. If anyone is going to catch the thief, it’ll be him.

“Levi! What’s going on?” Hanji calls him as she runs in from the left together with Erwin.

“Heilige showed up.” Levi says shortly and continues to run outside.

Hanji and Erwin look surprised but quickly follow the raven. People gathered in front of the hall, looking up in the roofs direction. Some of them had their cameras ready while others enthusiastically wait for the thief to show up.

Levi looks up once he’s outside. He can’t see anything other than the roof and the amazing amount of snow piled on top of it. He runs, circling the building without letting his eyes pull away from the roof, but he still doesn’t find anything. Maybe it was a false alarm.

_BANG!_

A shot was suddenly heard from inside. The sound came from the back of the building so Levi hurried back inside, running as fast as he can. Some people were screaming from the sound of the bullet. This is bad. There are too many people around and he saw police officers guarding the building earlier. If Heilige is indeed stealing here and now, then he’s just asking for trouble. Levi runs, adding speed, heading to a room which he assumes is used as the preparation room.

_BANG! BANG!_

Two more shots are heard, followed by a loud sound of breaking glass from behind the door. Levi dashes inside, kicking the door open to find Nile and another policeman pointing guns at someone. Nile was wounded on his right arm. Levi can see blood dripping down onto the floor as Nile winces in pain.

Levi looks away to the broken window in front of Nile, but before he can see who the target is, he's already jumped outside the window, using some sort of grapple hook device. He only catches a glimpse of a white tailcoat and chestnut brown hair, but he can be one hundred percent sure that it is Heilige. There’s no mistaking it, Heilige has boldly shown up in the middle of the day.

“What are you waiting for?! Chase that bastard!” Nile tells his subordinate.

“Y-Yes sir!” The policeman salutes and quickly runs, jumping out of the window to follow Heilige.

Levi looks at Nile with angry eyes and the policeman recognizes him immediately. “Levi. I see your wound has healed.” Nile says while still holding his wound, giving it pressure so that the bleeding won’t get worse.

“No thanks to you.” Levi growls. He walks over to the window and jumps outside, landing on his feet smoothly on the hard ground.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?! This is police business!” Nile shouts from inside.

Levi looks at him from his shoulder. “I’ll decide that.” He retorts and quickly runs to follow the other police officer into the woods.

There’s only one faint footprint on the ground next to a set of deep ones which means that Heilige is probably jumping from one tree to another. It’s possible to do with the grapple hook device. If the policeman is fast enough then he should be able to track down Heilige and catch him.

As Levi runs he can hear another set of footsteps behind him. He peeks behind his shoulder and sees Hanji chasing after him but no signs of Erwin.

“Levi! Levi wait!” Hanji quickens her pace and manages to catch up.

“Levi, what happened? I heard a gunshot, everyone freaks out, and you went back inside. What happened? Is it Heilige?”

“It’s him, Hanji. Different outfit but there’s no mistaking it.” Levi focuses his eyes forward and can finally see the officer up ahead but Heilige is far ahead of them. The thief quickly disappears amongst the trees.

“Hanji, you have your stun gun with you?” Levi asks, still running.

“Yeah, why?”

“Stun him. Knock him unconscious but make sure your face isn't seen.”

“What? Why – “

“Just do it four-eyes.”

“Is it – “

“Yes! Now do it!”

“Got it!” Hanji takes her glasses off and puts them in her breast pocket. She grabs her goggles and puts them on before adding speed, running even faster to catch up with the officer. Her left hand holds a stun gun and switches the power on. Once she’s close enough, she jumps and hits the officer’s back with her knee, making the man fall on his face and she quickly jabs the gun.

“AAAAGH!!” He screams from pain and shock of being electrocuted. Soon he lost consciousness and his body laid limp on the ground. Levi passes them by, doesn’t even slow down. Hanji gets up from the officer’s body, making sure that he's facing upward, and follows Levi.

She glances at Levi’s face from the corner of her eyes. That dark expression is coming back to his face again, the same expression when they'd met for the first time years ago. The face of a monster, without a shred of mercy, alert, and ready to kill.

“Levi, this is pointless. He could be far gone by now.”

“Look below four-eyes, there’s animal footprints. Judging by its size, Heilige might be chasing one of the cats that's run away from the exhibition.”

Hanji looks down and notices the faint footprints on the ground. Some of them look very clear in the snow.

“We– well you’re right. Shit the boy is fast. But I don’t see Heilige’s footprints.” Hanji says in short of breath, exhausted from running. The cold air burns her lungs when breathing too fast.

“The brat jumps between trees.” Levi says shortly, without losing his breath or pace.

“Huh? With what?”

“I don’t know. Some sort of wire attached to a hook.”

“Oh! How interesting! Levi, if you catch him can I ask him a few – “

“No. Hurry up. We’re losing track here.”

“Cheapskate!”

Levi runs faster, leaving Hanji behind but she quickly catches up, making their way deeper into the woods. The trees are lined up so close to each other, blocking the sunlight from touching the ground. His view is blocked by the darkness that’s slowly creeping up, surrounding them like a blanket of night. Levi slows his pace down and looks around.

He’s rarely explored this part of town, especially that deep into the forest. Hanji slows down and stops beside Levi. She bends down, touching both of her knees with her hands, trying to steady her breath. Hanji puts one hand in front of her mouth as she tries to breathe slowly.

“Levi…where…are…we?” She asks, panting hard.

“Shut up.” Levi looks around, concentrating his ears and eyes on their surroundings. He can hear leaves rustling against the wind, no sound of other footsteps. Faintly he can hear a voice coming from the west. A very gentle voice, so clear like crystal, hums a very beautiful tune.

“Levi, are we lost?” Hanji asks again.

“Shut the fuck up four-eyes. Listen well. Do you hear that?”

Hanji shuts her mouth and concentrates on listening. She can hear the same thing that Levi does. “Yeah, it’s coming from the west.”

“Let’s go!” Levi runs again, hoping that he can make it on time to meet Heilige.

\-----

 

Eren really fucked up this time. Not only had someone seen Heilige on the roof, he was also caught in action. He has no idea how things turned out this bad. Armin’s calculations were correct but something went out of plan.

When Eren jumps down to the animal storage room, he quickly finds Bean in the corner. He came closer to the cat but she hissed in anger when she saw Eren. Maybe it‘s because Eren was wearing a mask, or maybe because Bean hasn’t seen him for a long time so she doesn’t recognize him now. Either way, the cat became more hostile and made loud noises until someone heard it.

Eren quickly opens the lock, trying as fast as he can to free her, but he was too late. When the lock was open, Bean jumped out of the cage and Nile came bursting in at the same time. The officer shot at him but Eren quickly dodged. Bean became more violent when she hears the gunshot. She climbs every cage and box, trying to get out.

Eren shot his grapple hook and the tip stabbed Nile’s arm. The officer screams in pain and his gun drops to the floor. Eren presses the switch in his hand and the hook folds, forming a needle shaped stick as he pulls it back. Nile cries out once again and that attracts another police officer that bursts into the room.

Nile orders him to shoot Eren and he quickly releases two shots. The first one hits the wall and the second one hits the window, shattering the glass into irrecoverable pieces. Eren dodged them but one bullet grazed his arm. The frightened cat quickly jumps out the window and Eren turns around to chase her.

Both policemen’s attention was distracted when Levi came in, but Eren didn’t see who broke into the room for the third time. His instinct told him to get out of there as fast as he can, so he left the room without looking back.

Now Eren is in the middle of the woods chasing after Bean. She runs very fast for a big cat. Eren is very lucky that he has the grapple hook. It helps him accelerate his speed, especially with the gas booster behind his back. Armin designed it, saying that one day he’ll need something much quicker to help him escape, and he was proven right. The small gas canister is in the shape of a small tube that’s attached to his thigh. It’s light enough to carry around but can’t contain much gas so he needs to catch Bean before it runs out.

Bean runs deeper into the woods into a part of the town Eren’s never visited before but he’s sure that Armin can track him down. His device is also attached with a tracker after all. After a few miles of running, Bean comes across a frozen lake. She runs anyways until she reaches the middle of the lake and stops there.

Eren catches up as fast as he can and jumps down from a tree. He breathes slowly but deeply, trying to steady his heartbeat after all the chasing. The cat still looks panicked and keeps moving around in circles, refusing to leave the lake.

“Bean.” Eren tries to call. She looks in his direction and hisses again when Eren steps in closer.

He pushes a button on the lower part of his mask that shuts off the voice changing device. Maybe the cat fears him because of the unfamiliar voice and face.

“Bean, it’s me.” Eren says again. He carefully steps on the edge of the frozen lake, measuring his ground, making sure that it can hold his weight. He takes another step forward.

“Don’t you remember me?” Eren pulls his mask up and reveals his face. Bean still hisses in anger.

Eren thinks hard on how to get her away from the middle of the lake. Maybe if he throws something at her she’ll run away? Though maybe into a random direction, but at least she wouldn’t stay there. But if she didn’t run off into the woods, then Eren will face a worse situation because not only does Bean not recognize him, she will also identify him as the enemy. He’ll lose the chance to capture her without hurting her. If only he’d brought cat food or something, maybe he could’ve attracted the cat’s attention away from the lake. Goddamnit.

“Bean, move out of there! Shoo!” Eren shouts, hoping that she’ll run scared off the lake, but the response he got is a hiss and furious growl from her. She won’t budge from that spot

“Shit! What should I do…Armin, Mikasa…please tell me what I should do…” He says to himself, praying that someone will answer him. Bean still looks scared and highly alert. He needs to do something to make her remember him. Something she likes…

“Oh…yeah, that’s it…how could I have forgotten.” Eren thinks of something that can maybe make Bean remember him. He inhales deeply and hums a tune.

 

_A kite above a graveyard grey_

_At the end of the line far far away_

_A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe_

 

_Oh, how beautiful it used to be_

_Just you and me far beyond the sea_

_The waters, scarce in motion_

_Quivering still_

 

Eren watches Bean while singing, looking at her with tender eyes, trying to tell her that there’s nothing to be scared of. Bean is still frightened but her movements are slowing down.

 

_At the end of the river the sundown beams_

_All the relics of a life long lived_

_Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

 

As Eren keeps on singing, the familiar tune starts to reach Bean’s ears clearer. She stops moving in circles and sits down while looking at Eren. Her ears stand straight as if she’s listening closely to the song. Eren keeps on singing as he takes another step closer. This time Bean doesn’t growl in defense, she mewls at Eren instead.

 

_Good journey, love, time to go_

_I checked your teeth and warmed your toes_

_In the horizon I see them coming for you_

_The mermaid grace, the forever call_

_Beauty in spyglass on an old man’s porch_

_The mermaids you turn loose brought back your tears_

Bean mewls again, waving her tail slowly from left to right. Eren keeps on singing as he takes another step and another carefully. It seems that singing her favorite song worked out just fine. She recognizes Eren.

 

_At the end of the river the sundown beams_

_All the relics of a life long lived_

_Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

_Sleep the journey from your eyes_

 

He’s getting closer to Bean, just two more steps and she’ll be within arms reach. Eren steps forward again, this time a bit more careful as the ice gets thinner in the middle part of the lake. He opens both of his arms, gesturing Bean to come to him.

_At the end of the river the sundown beams_

_All the relics of a life long lived_

_Here, weary traveller rest your wand_

_Sleep the journey from your eye~s_

 

On his final step, Eren drops to his knees carefully and hugs the big cat. Bean purrs in his embrace and clings onto Eren’s shoulder.

“Huh…thank god…thank god…fuck, you scared me.” Says Eren and the cat mewls again in response. Bean has calmed down in Eren’s arms and he is grateful for whatever force that helped him this time.

Or not.

Just beneath his knees, Eren sees a crack is starting to form. The thin ice can’t hold his weight much longer. He needs to get out of there before Bean drowns in the cold water. Eren brought his knees up while carrying Bean in his arms. Thankfully the lovely creature didn’t fight back and keeps clinging to his shoulder.

“Good girl. Now stay still, I’m gonna get us out of here.” Eren says while lowering his mask to cover his face again. He stands up and takes one step away from the breaking ground, painfully slow so that the crack won’t get bigger but he’s not that lucky. Another crack is heard from beneath his feet as a long line starts to emerge.

“Shit. Just my luck, yeah?” Eren spat. He can hear his thundering heartbeat.

Eren carefully takes another step but the cracking is heard again, forming a deeper and longer line into the surface. Shit. Somehow Eren has a feeling that the ice won’t be able to last much longer. Even as he stands still, another crack is heard and it comes directly beneath him. Eren crouches down to his knees again and puts Bean down.

The distance is too far to carry Bean away from the lake, but they don’t have much time left. The cat mewls in wonder to Eren and he gives her a gentle pat on the head. Eren opens the button of his white shadbelly and takes it off. He quickly starts to wrap Bean’s body into the clothing. The cold air starts to invade his skin and he starts to shiver.

While wrapping Bean with his clothes, Eren hears footsteps coming closer. He quickly looks up to see who’s managed to catch up to him. He is _extremely_ surprised to see Levi and Hanji coming from the way he came. Seems like both of them ran their way here. He doesn’t see the young officer with them which is a good thing.

“Levi… My luck just keeps worsening, doesn’t it?” He asks Bean quietly, which mewls in response. Another crack is heard but Eren doesn’t want to look down. He just keeps on working to wrap Bean’s body tight.

“Oi, brat, what are you doing there? Get back over here.” Levi orders and Eren smiles behind his mask.

He pushes the voice distortion button on before speaking. “Hi. Never thought I’d see you here.” Eren says while making knots with the sleeves. The cat meows loudly, hating the restriction on her body.

“What weird shit are you trying to pull?” Levi asks again, looking at Heilige who is wrapping a cat with his clothes. He’s about to take a step closer but Eren stops him.

“No! Don’t! The ice is breaking!” Eren shouts. “Please stay back. The ice is very thin here and I don’t think both of us will be able to make it back to that side.”

“What? Don’t give me that bullshit!” Levi shouts back, not really convinced.

“Sir, please! Please just help me.”

“Help you?” He scoffs.

“Bean…the cat…please bring her back to a boy named Connie Springer.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“I’m gonna throw her in your direction. Please catch her.” Eren says again. He looks down at Bean’s eyes which are different colors.

“Bean, I’m sorry. I’m going to get you away from this lake now and it’s going to be rough, but don’t worry. Levi will catch you and…and...you can see Connie again.”

Another crack is heard and Eren knew that time was just about up. He wraps her four legs inside the clothing so that she can’t move and finishes tying her into a bundle. Eren lays her on the surface and the cat mewls in frustration.

“Ready, Bean?” And with that, Eren pushes her body forward so that she skids across the slippery surface.

Levi catches her on time when she reaches the bank of the frozen lake and lifts her up. He gave her to Hanji and she quickly takes the cat into her arms while untying the clothes.

Levi looks back to Heilige but he is no longer there.

His eyes widen in shock when he looks at the new hole in the middle of the lake. _The boy has fallen in._ The ice broke and Heilige fell into the freezing water. Levi instantly runs to the middle of the lake and jumps inside the open hole. He can hear Hanji’s scream from the side of the lake as he enters the water but he ignores her.

The water’s temperature is cold enough to _kill_. His vision is blurred because the water is so dark, clouded from light. He keeps swimming down until he sees a body in white, floating immobile. He quickly swims deeper and grabs Heilige’s arm. He pulls the boy to his chest and hugs him tight, then swims back up. The cold water feels like burning liquid needles against his skin but he tries ignore the pain. He keeps on swimming as fast as he can up to the surface.

Water splashes out of the hole and Levi quickly lifts Heilige out of the water. The boy lays unconscious on the cold surface. Levi pulls himself out of the water, crouching beside the thief with clattering teeth . With violently shivering fingers he touches the mask that covers Heilige’s identity.

“Eren…Eren…” Levi pulls the mask away and sees Eren’s pale face. Those beautiful eyes can’t be seen and his usually red cheeks are now colored in blue. Levi puts his fingers in front of Eren’s nose but doesn’t feel any air. _Eren is not breathing._

“Levi! Oh god!” Hanji is calling him in terror. Her voice sounds hoarse as if mixed with tears and worry.

“Hanji…get help.” Levi says in a soft voice at first. His body is shivering so intensely that he can’t control his voice as the cold stabs all over his body, amplifying the longer his soaked body gets exposed to the air.

“Wait..I should…I should…” Hanji stutters.

“Hanji, get help! Eren’s not breathing! Get help!!!”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The song Eren sing in this chapter is "Turn Loose the Mermaid" by Nightwish. That song has such beautiful tune.


	21. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi & Eren got help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you so much for the lovely kudos and comments!  
> I really really love to read your comments about this fic and they always make my day XD
> 
> There's only one chapter update this week but i tried to chase away all the angst from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it as well :)  
> Thank you Taymeho for helping me beta this chapter! XD  
> I can't believe you've helped me this far. Thank you thank you so much!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Hanji runs as fast as her legs can carry her in the middle of the cold day. She sees a cabin not far from the lake, puffing out smoke from its chimney. Bean is clawing at her shoulder, mewling, whining, and protesting, trying to get away from the stranger’s hug, but Hanji kept her safe at any cost. She won’t have the little cute thing lost in the dark woods again.

Her breath is running short as she steps onto the porch and starts banging on the door frantically. She doesn’t care if she’s causing a disturbance because two of her best friends need help immediately. She keeps on banging until a shout is heard from inside the cabin, yelling something like _for gods sake, stop the barbaric knocks_ and _I’m coming, I’m coming_.

She can hear footsteps coming closer to the door and a man yanks it open, yelling at Hanji. “What the fuck do you want?!”

“Help!! My friends, he’s – they – they are drowning! Boat! Do you have a boat? Or a rope? Anything! Anything to get them out!” Hanji stutters, confused as to what she’s saying to the stranger. She wants to say everything but has no time to do that now. She needs to convey the message right but the words don’t come out right. Her mouth just can’t keep up with her brain. She needs –

“Calm down, ma’am. You need a boat? Someone’s drowning in the lake?” The man says calmly.

“Yes! Do you have one?!”

“Come with me and put your cat inside the house.” He instructs and Hanji smiles in relief.

“Thank you!”

“Save it, we gotta go now.”

Hanji puts the cat down quickly yet carefully. The man watches from the corner of his eyes, sees the cat run into his living room and turns his head to look up.

“Sasha! Get down here! Help me get the boat!” The man screams up the stairs that lead to the second floor, which Hanji guessed is where the bedrooms are. Sasha? Is it the same Sasha Blouse?

“What, dad?!” Hanji hears a reply from upstairs, a girl’s voice.

“Hurry and get your ass down here!! It’s urgent!” The man shouts harder and continues walking to the back door with Hanji following suit.

Soon after, Hanji can hear someone’s footsteps running down the stairs. A girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail shows up and she looks surprised to see Hanji standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Miss Hanji?” She asks.

“Hey, Sasha.” Hanji replies, unable to form a smile. Sasha nods and looks away. She runs pass Hanji to her father.

“Why do you need the boat?” Sasha asks.

“Later, we gotta go now.” Her father replies quickly and opens the door. He turns right and stops in front of a boat that’s lying dormant on the ground, covered by the snow. He dusts it roughly and picks it up easily with both hands, holding to one of its ends.

“Grab that end.” He instructs his daughter, gesturing to the other side with his chin. Sasha nods while closing the door behind her and quickly runs over to lift the boat up with Hanji’s help.

“Come on, let’s go.” And the three of them walk – half run to the lake.

Hanji honestly doesn’t know how much time has passed since Eren got out of the water but all she can think of right now is to get to the lake as soon as possible. She tries to calm herself down and push all negative thoughts away as they were not actually helping right now.

Within a couple minutes they arrive at the lake. Hanji sees Levi curled up, covering Eren’s body with his own, trying to protect his lover from the cold. Her worry heightens then, afraid that she’s actually come too late and she has lost her friends. But she holds in her tears and braces herself to do what she needs to do now.

The man told Sasha and Hanji to put the boat down and he flips it over so that it’s facing up, then throws it into the lake. The fragile frozen surface breaks into pieces and floats on the cold water. He jumps in and so does Hanji. They grab two paddles from the side of the boat and start to row the boat as fast as they can. The boat moves forward, breaking the ice along the way as they get closer to Levi and Eren.

Once they’re close enough, Hanji pulls up Eren first and drags him into the boat. The man helps to pull Levi’s body up into the boat and they row back to the side of the lake. The water splashes violently as they pass through and the boat hits the ground hard on the bank.

Hanji pulls Eren’s cold body out and quickly gives CPR to the boy. She holds his nose and blows air into his lungs, then pumps down on his chest in hard and steady movements. No signs of breathing or coughing, so Hanji repeats it several times. She pumps his chest harder and harder, then she fists her palm and slams it onto Eren’s chest.

“COME ON!!” She screams desperately while slamming her fist over and over again until finally Eren coughs up water from his mouth. “Eren!” Hanji wails in relief.

Eren doesn’t answer though, he couldn’t answer. He’s coughing up water and air violently a few more times until he finally relaxes and breathes strained yet normally. Hanji takes off her coat and jacket to cover Eren’s body with then looks up to the man who helped Levi earlier.

“This one’s okay. Unconscious but okay. Let’s get them out of here.” He says and Hanji nods.

“Sasha, start boiling some water and get us blankets, as many as you can find! We need to get them warmed up quickly but carefully. If we do it too quickly then they could die.” Hanji says and Sasha runs back to the house.

Hanji lifts Eren’s body while Sasha’s father carries Levi and they run together to the cabin.

\-----

 

“Levi, I’m tired… It’s already clean! Come on! Let’s just go to the park already~” Eren whines while dropping down on the white couch. He curls up on the soft and fluffy cushion, facing down, making a ball with his body while holding the dirty rag out to the side.

Levi walks up to him and slaps his ass which is hanging in the air. “Redo it brat.” He says shortly, leaving no space for argument.

But Eren groans in protest and whines even louder. “Don’t wanna~ ” He says without looking up and still curled into a ball.

Levi clicks his tongue and stands beside Eren, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking down at his childish lover. “Don’t test me, Eren.”

“It’s clean. I’m tired. And you’re _mean_!” Eren complains again.

“Get.To.Work.”

“No.”

“Eren” Levi threats.

“No~“ Eren lets out a long whining sound. He decides that he’ll never move from that spot no matter what Levi says.

He waits for Levi to scold him some more but there is nothing. Another minute passes and still there’s nothing. Eren lifts his head up to see what Levi is doing but his lover is not there. Suddenly he feels a kick to his butt and he yelps, tumbling off the couch – face first.

“Ow!” He shouts in pain as he holds his nose and turns around to Levi who’s standing behind him.

“Well then, Eren. Since you’re so determined to disobey me, why don’t you show me how long you can keep up that attitude?” Levi says with a smirk on his lips as he sits on top of Eren’s legs, effectively pinning him to the floor and cracks his knuckles.

“Wha – wait, what are you doing? No no no – you promised me that you wouldn’t do it again!” Eren pushes his legs to try and run away, but Levi is stronger. He can’t move from the floor.

“I can break that promise because you’ve been a naughty brat.” Levi says. He moves his fingers along the line of Eren’s waist and tickles him.

“No no – ah – ahahahaha!! Hahaha – Levi sto – ahahaha!!” Eren is curling, struggling to cover his waist, and trying to crawl away from Levi but it’s no use. Levi is straddling his legs to make sure he can’t go anywhere.

“Giving up, Eren?” Levi asks without stopping his tickling.

Eren’s laughing hard, out of breath, waving his hands as a gesture to stop. “Wait – hahaha! Wait, wait, okay, I give up. I give up – please stop!” He says hurriedly and the assault stops but he’s still sitting on top of the boy.

The brunette lays down flat on the wooden floor, covering his eyes with one arm, trying to catch his breath. “Shit…that was horrible. I almost choked to death…”

“You’re overreacting. Now get your ass up and clean the goddamn place again.” Levi firmly says.

“Okay…but I’m getting you back for this.” Eren pushes his torso up and supports it with both elbows, smirking to his older lover with a hidden meaning that Levi understood as well.

“Oh…we’ll see then. Come on – “ Levi stands on his feet and extends his hand out to Eren. “Get up.”

Eren groans but takes Levi’s hand anyway. The raven pulls him up and quickly grabs his waist to hug the boy. Eren squeaks in surprise. Levi looks up to see Eren’s gorgeous eyes and stroke his cheek lovingly.

“Levi…” Eren says in a soft whisper, leaning against the touch.

“Shh…” Levi hushes, caressing his brat with tender touches. He closes his eyes to kiss Eren.

“Levi…I’m sorry.” Levi stops abruptly and opens his eyes.

“What?”

“I’m sorry that I lied to you…all this time.”

“What are you – “

Eren suddenly slips away from his arms and starts to drop, down into water – ice water that flows beneath the fragile surface. Their surroundings turn white and Eren is helplessly floating in the water beneath the ice, not moving. The boy’s eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful with his white costume on.

No smile, no heartbeat, no life.

“Eren!” Levi quickly reaches his hand down to plunge in, but the hole is closed, preventing him from getting to the water underneath.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Levi slams his fist down on the surface to break it but it has become solid ice, covering the lake completely. He slams his fist again, trying to break it frantically.

“Eren! EREN!”

“Levi!”

The raven’s eyes shoot open with ragged breath. He felt his heart pounding hard against his chest in such quick beats. The first thing he sees is the familiar ceiling of his house – his ridiculously huge house with so many angels staring down at him from the ceiling. Those paintings somehow look so alive. Fuck, he should’ve had Erd repaint them. His blurred vision is slowly focusing and he turns his head to the side.

Hanji’s unfamiliar worried face is staring down at him. She has bags under her eyes, messy hair (messier than usual), and glasses which hangs dangerously on the edge of her nose.

“Hanji….” Levi says weakly. His breathing starts to slow down as he clutches the soft blanket tightly.

“Yeah, Levi?” Hanji answers, staring even closer to Levi’s face.

“If your glasses fall and hit my face, I will fucking kill you.” Hanji looks surprised by the crude words but then she laughs, not caring that her high volume can make Levi’s eardrums break.

“Miss Hanji, you’re laughing too loud.” Moblit’s voice is heard from Levi’s left side.

After a while her laughter slowly ceases and she calms herself down. She had indeed laughed too much but it was worth it to ease her anxiety from these last few days. “Oh man! Those were the most relieving words I’ve heard from you. Glad you’re okay, grumpy.” Hanji wipes tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Where’s Eren?” Levi asks, looking around.

“He’s fine, very much alive. But not yet conscious.”

Levi exhales in relief.

“Nightmare?” She asks.

“Something like that.”

“Eren’s okay…but I’m not sure when he’ll wake up.”

“How long have I been sleeping?” Levi closes his eyes, moving his toes and fingers, measuring the amount of strength he has at the moment.

“A day and a half. And…I didn’t want Eren’s identity to blow up in public so I never brought you guys to the hospital.”

“Hm…” Levi hums in agreement.

“I called your doctor and had him help you. But I took care of the rest.”

“Thanks. Lets keep it that way. I want no fucking questions from him.”

Hanji nods and fixes her glasses. She walks over to turn the heater up at the far end of the room, near Levi’s work desk. “I’m gonna check on Eren. Don’t move.”

“I’m not that weak, four-eyes.”

“Levi just…listen for now.” Hanji’s voice sounds genuinely worried and Levi sighs in frustration.

“Fine.”

Hanji smiles and walks out of the room, followed by Moblit. Once the door is closed, Levi pushes himself up, albeit a bit difficult. He sits in silence, rubbing the bridge of his nose, sighing again but in relief this time.

The brat is okay. Eren is _alive_ and breathing.

He puts strong pressure to his closed eyes with trembling fingers – holding back emotions that threaten to angrily flow out of his chest. That kid had him fucking worried.

\-----

 

Erwin walks into the room and finds Levi sitting in a chair beside Eren’s bed. He was wearing a black pajama robe, paired with black pants, with a book in one hand. He doesn’t spare a glance when the blonde comes in and keeps on reading, but he knows all too well that those heavy footsteps belong to Erwin.

The blonde sees Mikasa sitting on the opposite side of Levi, laying her upper body on the bed and stroking Eren’s hair softly. She look sad yet murderous. Sad when looking at Eren and his pale complexion, but also murderous when staring at her own cousin. The last incident nearly killed her half-brother so it’s perfectly normal that she feels anxious and angry. She should’ve dragged Eren away from the exhibition. She should’ve known that it was impossible to steal in the morning.

The situation’s only gotten worse, since Eren’s identity as Heilige is known by Levi and Hanji. Mikasa has no idea what her cousin will do about it, but for now she doesn’t want to think about anything other than Eren’s safety.

It’s been three days since the incident but Eren hasn’t regained consciousness. Nighttime has come again, chasing away the light. Mikasa grips Eren’s cold hand and squeezes it gently. He looks so peaceful in his slumber.

Erwin sighs at seeing the gloomy view in front of him. This house had just gotten brighter by Eren’s presence but now it looks even darker than it used to be. He takes off his coat and drapes it on one of his arms.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Armin politely greets, making him aware that the little genius is also in the room. Armin and Eren are best friends after all.

Erwin gives the student the best smile he can muster and nods his head slightly. “Afternoon. Why Arlert, you’re certainly the only sun shining in this room.” Erwin answers with a teasing smile.

Armin blushes a little to hear that from his headmaster’s mouth. “I’m no such thing.” He replies in a soft voice.

Erwin pulls his scarf off and drops it carelessly on an empty chair, together with his coat. “Yes you are. Look at them, practically emitting a murderous aura while guarding their princess. I’m not really sure Eren can heal like this.”

“I’m doing nothing like that, Erwin.” Levi denies with his nose sticking in his book. He flips the page and goes back to reading but sometimes looks at Mikasa from the corner of his eyes, sending dark stares to his cousin. They’ve been doing it for hours and not stopping even a minute since morning. Levi never thought that his biggest hurdle when he dated Eren was his own cousin.

Erwin shakes his head. “How did Eren manage to get stuck with you two?” He wonders to himself.

“What do you want?” Levi shifts his eyes back to his book.

“I can’t come here to see you?”

“You never come just to _see me_.”

“Ah, how cruel. I just wanted to have a little chat with you.” He walks closer to Levi. “In private.” He adds with a serious tone. Levi looks up to Erwin’s eyes and sees what the blonde meant.

He stands up from his chair and puts the book down on the soft cushion. “Fine. We’ll talk in the other room.”

“Very well.” Erwin smiles in satisfaction and waves his hand to Armin while walking out of the room. Levi follows suit and shuts the door behind him.

They walk down the dark hall in silence. Nobody wants to say anything in the open, to prevent anyone from eavesdropping. Levi makes a turn at the end of the hall and walks into a dark room. Erwin lets himself in. He shuts the door and twists the latch to lock it.

Levi closes the curtain and switches on the light, soon the room is illuminated with the artificial lighting. Levi takes a seat in one of the empty chairs facing the fireplace and Erwin sits in front of him.

“I take it you won’t be here long.” Levi starts the conversation with his apathetic gaze.

Erwin nods and puts one of his legs on top of the other. “Yes, I’ll be brief.” He replies. Both of them go silent again. Erwin rubs his chin with his fingers, thinking about how he should start this conversation.

“It’s not like you to hesitate. Just ask the goddamn question.” Levi interrupts his thinking.

Erwin sighs and put his arm back onto the armchair. “Where did you go yesterday night?” He finally asks and Levi looks away to the fireplace.

“Nowhere.” Levi answers curtly.

“This is new, you’re keeping secrets from me.” Erwin shifts in his seat.

“I’ve kept a lot from you.” Levi retorts.

“Not one this big. I’ve known you for quite a long time.”

“Then you already have a good guess where I went.”

Erwin intertwines his fingers in front of his mouth, covering his expression while looking at Levi. “I do. And I hope I’m wrong.”

Levi looks at Erwin again before speaking. “Then you’re wrong.” He gets up from his seat to walk out of the room.

“Levi.” Erwin’s stern voice stops him from moving. He looks at the blonde’s clear blue eyes.

“Please, sit back down.” Erwin asks and Levi hesitantly turns around to sit back down. The blonde sighs in frustration and he leans back into the comfortable chair. “I don’t know what you did to Nile. I won’t ask how you got the wounds on your knuckles. And I won’t pry open your secret if you don’t want to tell me. But I need to know that you won’t put the school and yourself in jeopardy.”

“So you got the news, huh?”

“Nile Dawk suddenly resigned his position as the Head of the Police Force but no one has seen him submit his resignation letter. Somebody else delivered it. Just this morning he also moved out of his apartment. Rumours say it’s because he asked for a transfer to a quieter area. But…neighbors didn’t see him move his stuff out…somebody else did it again.”

“You should fire your resource. Nile informed his resignation through a phone call.”

“And I suppose you know this because…”

“Because _my_ resource didn’t do a half-ass job like yours.”

Erwin sighs again in frustration. He knows sometimes Levi can be stubborn about things like this. The raven often kept secrets for something that he chose to take care of by himself.

“Very well. I won’t ask further.” Erwin gets up from his seat and straightens his shirt. He turns his heels and takes a step out of the room.

“Erwin.” Levi calls from where he sits.

Erwin stops without turning around.

“No one’s going to be in danger because of what I did. I made sure of that.”

“Glad to know.” Erwin replies and resumes his walk, stepping outside, leaving Levi alone in the quiet room.

He lets out a big sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. His knuckles start to throb in pain and he rubs the bandaged hands with calloused fingers. Nothing has changed. The same happened years ago when he let his rage loose. Attacking blindly, threatening his enemy’s dear life, and spilling blood everywhere. But this time no life has been taken, he couldn't do it, he has Eren now. He has someone to protect.

Levi gets up from his seat and walks back to where Eren is lying asleep. When he opens the door, Mikasa is still there sitting beside Eren’s bed. She looks at Levi from the corner of her eyes and back to Eren again.

Armin is typing on his laptop, trying to keep himself busy as he looks at Mikasa then to Levi. He notices that Levi’s usual cold and stoic expression has changed a little. Bags under his eyes are very visible and Levi somewhat looks like he’s about to break. Not that it’s possible, but it may happen due to fatigue. Or maybe there’s something else on his mind, that has something to do with his bandages hands. Or Levi just needs some time alone with his lover. Mikasa has been staying by Eren’s side from day one after all.

Armin shuts his laptop off and puts it back into his backpack. Winter vacation starts tomorrow and Eren’s parents might start searching for their son, so it’s best to return to the dorms now.

“Mikasa.” Armin calls while standing on his feet. Mikasa looks at him with her dark eyes. “Let’s go back to the dorm.”

Mikasa immediately shakes her head. “No, I’ll stay here…just in case Eren wakes up.” She refuses.

“Someone needs to call aunty or uncle.”

“Armin, I’m staying.”

The blonde sighs. “I don’t think any parent would appreciate to hear bad news about their child from someone else.”

“I can make the call from here.”

“I know but – “

"Armin.” Mikasa straightens her body to look at Armin. “I’m staying.” She adds firmly.

Armin sighs in disappointment. “Okay, but you should ask the owner of the house first.” He says while looking at Levi.

Mikasa turns her head to look at Levi too. “I’m staying here, Levi.” She says again, emphasizing her intention.

“Do what you like. But you’re not sleeping in this room.” Levi looks at her from his seat.

“What?”

“Erd will take you to your room.”

“What are you trying to do, midget?”

“None of your business. Take it or leave it.”

Mikasa’s expression darkens. She refuses to leave Eren alone again but this is Levi’s house after all. The only choices she has is to stay in a different room or go back to the dorm. “Fine, I’m staying. But if I ever _hear_ you do something funny to Eren, I will make you regret it.”

Levi leans back into his chair with a book in his hand, watching Mikasa stand from her seat and stomps out of the room in anger.

“I should get going too.” Armin says, jogging a little to follow Mikasa.

Once the door is closed, Levi gets up from his seat and puts his book down. He stands to look at Eren’s peaceful face, sleeping in a deep slumber, not opening his eyes. The tan skin is no longer glowing under the sunlight, those beautiful turquoise eyes aren’t shining brilliantly like they should’ve been, and his stupid radiant smile is nowhere to be found.

_Levi misses him_. He misses the warm body moving in the same rhythm as him under the moonlight. He misses those passionate dances and Eren’s beautiful voice. That mesmerizing voice that has him under a spell as they exchange body heat, a magic only two can tell. He wants to see Eren’s hypnotizing eyes again. He wants Eren, he _needs_ Eren.

Levi bends down and kisses Eren’s dry lips, carefully, softly, as if he’s made of glass. He breaks the kiss and strokes Eren’s cheek softly.

“Eren…” He whispers on his lips and kisses his lover again.

“Eren…wake up. Look at me. I…love you, brat….” His voice wavers near the end, emotions threatening to overtake him.

Levi doesn’t hear any other sound in the room. Eren’s regular breathing is the only sound existing other than his heartbeat. He touches Eren’s cold fingertips, closing his eyes and brings the brunette’s hand to his lips to kiss it. The sound of Eren’s steady breathing is the only thing calming his heart.

Suddenly he feels a twitch from Eren’s index finger. Levi’s eyes shoot open to look at it but there’s no movement. He turns his head and looks at Eren’s face. The brunette’s eyes twitch a few times, as if they’re trying to blink. Slowly, very slowly, Eren opens his eyes. Little by little those brilliant irises start to show, reflecting light and life.

“Eren...” Levi tries to call out.

Eren blinks his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room as he slowly regains his vision. He looks to the side and finds Levi looking at him with furrowed brows. He smiles weakly as he looks at his lover. Tears forming in his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

“Evening…mysterious one.”

\-----


	22. Emerald & Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years apart and reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!  
> I'm so sorry it took so long to update.  
> We are finally at the last chapter of this fic XD  
> It's been fun!! Thank you very much for all the kudos and comments (I love them so much!).  
> Hopefully we'll meet again on another Riren fic.
> 
> I have to thanked Taymeho for her hardwork in betaing this fanfic until the last chapter.  
> Taymeho, I seriously don't know what i'll do without you X'D  
> Thank you so much for working with me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!!

The game is over for Eren. He smiles at his older lover while looking at those blue-grey stormy eyes.

At first they look surprised – a happy kind of surprise – but then they turn unbelievably dark, staring at him in silence, watching as if he’s about to burst out in anger at any moment.

Eren knows Levi is mad at him for hiding so many secrets, for playing dangerous games, and actually lying when they had become lovers. As much as he would like to admit all of his mistakes, he just can’t repent enough for them.

Levi is not just angry though, he's also happy, sad, anxious, and worried over Eren. These mixed feelings mess with his head and he hates to lose his composure, all because of one stupid brat. But he can’t help it, everything that has to do with Eren always drives him nuts, just like now when Eren opened his eyes. The sadness and anxiety disappears just like that, but he also wants to punch the boy’s face, or kick his ass so hard that he can’t stand for days, or just kiss Eren’s lips hard enough until they bleed and are bruised. Fuck, he’s not sure what to feel anymore.

One thing he knows is that he's finally caught the thief he’s been trying to catch for so long. No doubt about it, Heilige is now in his hands, caged in his house, and lying helplessly on the bed.

He strokes Eren’s cheek softly to ensure the warmth of the brunette's body heat. He can feel it against his fingertips, the warmth of Eren’s skin that he misses so much. It slips through his fingers, flowing out a reassuring feeling that he's been seeking for the last three days.

He moves his finger down, tracing a line from the boy’s cheek to his neck and presses two fingers on the vein. The blood is flowing steadily and Levi could feel the faint pulse beating in it. He knows Eren is alive but somehow he wants to make sure again that this whole situation is real. That faint beating gave him his answer.

The boy leans into the touch as he close his eyes. One hand touches Levi’s fingers and feels them trembles a little. Eren’s turquoise irises look up to Levi’s face which is now frowning deeply. There’s vexation and concern showing in his eyes. Eren feels guilty again.

“Levi -- ah…” Eren’s voice came out no louder than a whisper. He realized that he must've been out for a few days so his voice became hoarse.

“You’ve been out for three days… I’m surprised you decided to come back to the land of the living.” Levi says rather pissed.

Eren touches his throat and tries to gulp down saliva but there is none. Of course, only now he just realizes that he feels thirsty. “I…am thirsty…” He says with difficulty. 

Levi stands up straight and turns around to the table. He picks up a pitcher and pours some water into a glass – half full – then hands it to Eren. “Can you sit?” Levi asks while holding Eren’s head to help him up.

“Yeah…”

Eren takes the glass from Levi’s hand and gulps down the warm water. He feels grateful that the water is actually warm. After its empty, he returns the glass to Levi who takes it and puts it back on the table. He doesn’t return to Eren’s side immediately and just stands silently in front of the table. Levi lowers his head and his bangs fall, covering his eyes, with hands on the table supporting his body. 

Eren watches his lover, knowing that he’s fucked up bad this time. Not only has he made Levi worry the shit out of him, he also succeeded to make his older lover angry, like seriously angry. His turquoise eyes look closely at Levi’s fingers which are shaking slightly before they clench into a fist. He looks up at Levi’s hidden face.

“Levi…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I…lied to you. I’m sorry that I kept hiding from you all this time. I’m sorry that I put you through danger. I’m sorry –”

“Shut up, Eren.” Levi interrupts with a stern tone.

Eren bites his lower lip and shifts his eyes down to look at the clenched fist on top of the table again. He tries to stretch his arm out to hold Levi’s hand but his strength is not fully restored yet so it carelessly drops back onto his lap. He feels so weak it’s ridiculous. Three days of sleeping has certainly taken away all of his strength, even just for simple movements. His body felt very tired and heavy.

Another minute has passed and Levi remained silent. Maybe Mikasa was right this whole time, maybe he should’ve quit, then things wouldn’t have turned out this bad. But what’s done is done. And of course he feels bad about putting Levi in danger, lying, and deceiving him, but deep down he wishes that Levi will understand him. After all, he doesn’t need another person to nag on his life. Mikasa is more than enough.

He can feel his voice slowly recovering but when he’s about to say something, the words in his mind became jumbled. He fidgets a little before speaking again. “Levi…I – “

“I said shut up.”

“But – “

“Shut.The.Fuck.Up.”

“But you haven’t said anything... Are you mad at me? Please don’t be mad at me...”

Levi looks at Eren and his regretfull face from the corner of his eyes. This manipulative brat makes him want to just forgive all of his stupid stunts. “Jesus Christ, Eren. Has anyone ever told you that you have verbal diarrhea?”

Eren plays with his fingers as he thinks to himself. “Well…no. They’ve only told me that I’m suicidal.”

“Somebody should. Wait, someone told you that?”

“Yeah, that’s not true though.”

“...No, it’s true.” Levi says bluntly.

“I am not suicidal. Somebody should reward me for helping people out there.” Eren retorts.

“By putting your life in danger?”

“Wha – No! That was an accident! I never thought the ice would break.” Eren’s snappy reply makes his throat throb with pain and he coughs twice.

“Eren goddamn Jaeger, you better shut your fucking mouth and use your sad excuse of a brain to think about what you did.”

“I was just trying to help! Why don’t you get it? I can’t just leave them when I know they need help. I won’t stop! I can’t stop!” He’s shouting his heart out which comes out in a very hoarse voice. He coughs again, the pain in his throat getting worse this time.

Levi turns around and sits next to Eren on the bed. “Stop yelling.”

“But I can’t leave them like that.”

“And I’m not saying that you should stop doing what you’re doing.”

Eren was about to say something again but he pauses abruptly when he hears Levi’s words. He lifts his head up to look at Levi who stares at him with his usual apathetic expression. Eren’s eyes are wide in surprise, thinking that maybe he heard wrong. “What?”

“Fuck, Eren, do I need to say it again?”

“You said that you won’t stop me from doing what I do.”

“Yes.”

“But why?” Eren asks.

“Would you quit if I told you to?”

Eren thinks to himself for a moment before replying. “Well…maybe not.”

“There you go. You have your answer.”

“But…you’re allowing me to steal.”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with that before.”

“You’re right…wait no. You’re not supposed to allow your boyfriend to steal. What kind of boyfriend are you?” Eren is now conflicted with himself. He’s kinda glad that Levi isn’t stopping him but he also kinda wishes that the raven would put up more of a fight to prevent him from being a thief.

“The tolerating kind. Otherwise I wouldn’t have put up with your fucked up behavior from the first day we met.”

Eren blushes, remembering the first time they met. It’s not the falling part, it’s the groping part that makes him embarrassed. He ducks his head down and puts his arm up to cover his eyes. “Shit. You’re not supposed to bring that up.”

“Why not?”

Eren lowers his arm and covers his burning face with both hands. “Fuck, you’re bad news.” He says with a muffled voice.

“I should be.” Levi takes both of Eren’s hands away from his face and kisses them. 

Eren’s face is red as a tomato and his whole body feels warm. How he’s missed that handsome face kissing the palm of his hands with a seductive touch. Levi kisses Eren’s right palm, his left one, then both of them in repeating light kisses. Eren just blushes harder.

“Levi…”

“Hm?”

“Why are you spoiling me? I mean, you know that I’m Heilige. I lied, ran away from you, even kept secrets from you. But you’re not even mad at me. You’re letting me off of the hook just like that.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

Levi gently puts Eren’s hands down and turns around until his back is facing Eren. He looks outside the window and looks up to the invisible moon.

“Levi?”

“Because I don’t know what’s right, Eren. All I know is I can trust my own judgement. But the decision is yours as long as you don’t regret it. All I can do is protect you as far as I can go.”

Eren thinks carefully about what Levi said. What his lover did was to protect him, nothing else. Even when he told Eren to stay away from Nile. Levi was right all along.

“I love you, Levi.” Eren whispers it softly against Levi’s nape.

“Love you too, shitty brat.” He replies and turns his head to peek at Eren.

Eren stays in the position for a few minutes to breathe in Levi’s scent. It was pleasant, so full of warmth and he missed it so much. “Guess everyone knows who I am now…” Eren says sadly.

“Not everyone. Only Hanji, Erwin, and your friend Sasha.”

“Sasha?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story. You better ask Hanji. I hate explaining shit.”

Eren snorts. “Fine. But hey, you gotta admit that I look hot in that thief outfit.”

Levi rolls his eyes. How did this brat get so cocky all of a sudden? It seems that the near death experience has already disappeared from his memory. “Yeah, sure. I could easily tell it was you from the start just by looking at the thief’s ass.”

“What? No way! You’re just fucking around with me.”

Levi snorts while turning back to face Eren. “I’m not, stupid brat. Your cover is lousy as shit and I could figure it out easily. Especially after your ass became mine.”

“You did not!”

“Yeah, I did. How can I mistake your rounded ass with another stupid brats?”

“Shut up!” Eren whines to stop Levi’s teasing and pushes his body forward with all his might to kiss his lover’s lips.

Levi quickly kisses him back and shoves Eren’s body onto the soft mattress. The boy giggles with his cute face. Eren’s voice is very soothing. The way he laughs as his cheeks adorn with faint pink dust is such an eyesight. The raven kisses him again on the lips and Eren circles his arms around Levi’s neck. Just when he’s about to kiss Levi back the door to his room opens and Mikasa walks in.

She looks at Eren and her eyes widen in surprise. “Eren! You’re awake!” Mikasa runs inside but pauses abruptly when she actually pays attention to what she’s looking at. “What are you doing to him, Levi? Get your hands off my brother!”

“Oh shit. Mikasa, wait! Can you not fight? I’m the one who hug – ”

Levi suddenly shoves his lips onto Eren’s and gives him a lustful kiss. Surprised, Eren was unprepared and his mouth was open which was soon devoured roughly. Levi tilts his head a little to insert his tongue and laps at Eren’s, then he lets go with a loud, wet sound.

Mikasa’s jaw is wide open as if it’s almost about to drop to the floor.

“You better get used to it, Mikasa. Your baby brother is mine.” Levi smirks in victory while looking at her over his shoulder.

Her expression becomes darker and she grits her teeth. “Midget, I will fucking kill you today.” She threats and Eren facepalms with a low growl.

\-----

Carla drives her car in a hurry after she and Grisha receive the news about Eren. She’s speeding down the highway with great precision, not caring that her husband is holding on for dear life in the passenger seat. The black sedan passes cars easily, slipping through with great concentration and accuracy. She is definitely angry and an angry Carla is not good for anyone. She can yell or drive like some crazy woman and there’s nothing Grisha could do to stop her.

The road is very slippery and every time the car skids Grisha holds his breath and prays in his heart to see tomorrow. Or at least see his son’s face first before he crosses over to the other side.

“Carla, honey, slow down a little. Let me drive.” Grisha tries to persuade his wife.

“Shush, Grisha! I’m getting us to our boy.” Carla retorts rather hastily and hits the gas even harder. 

The car dashes with maddening speed and Grisha is seriously hoping that they’ll make it to Eren in one piece. He should’ve never let Carla drive in the first place.

After another five minutes they got off the highway. Carla turns on the gps and types in the address Mikasa sent by phone. Once entered, it immediately searches for the fastest route and displays it on the screen. Carla drives just a little bit slower and Grisha has never been so relieved that his life was not going to end today.

The longer they drive, the more they get deeper into the woods. The road is not particularly dark but there aren’t that many houses around so it’s kind of hard to believe that they’re still in the same city. With snow piling on the road and trees lining neatly on each side of it, Carla felt like she’s entering a fairytale world. Their surroundings are very quiet and there are no noises from city life. Carla reduces her speed to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

“Honey…when was the last time you looked at the big and old trees around our city?” She asks her husband who also seems captivated by the view.

Grisha fixes his glasses while still looking up at the beautiful trees. “Not sure…” He says.

“What kind of person lives around here…” Carla wonders to herself.

The gps’ screen is blinking yellow, signaling that they’re closing in on their destination. The only house nearby is a dark house with big black gates. Carla turns the car and stops in front of the gate. She reaches out and presses the button for the intercom.

“Excuse me, is this Levi Ackerman’s house? I’m Carla Jaeger. I’m here to see my son.”

A few seconds later, a voice replies. “Mrs. Jaeger, please come in. We have been expecting you.” Says a man over the intercom.

The gate opens and Carla drives inside. The house is beautiful, dark, but still beautiful. It reminds Carla of the Harlaxton Manor but a simplified version, the same dark atmosphere.

Her mind wanders when she parks the car near the balcony and looks at the building in front of her. Who lives in this house? Such a huge house in the middle of nowhere is kind of scary yet unique. What kind of trouble did their son actually get involved in? She turns off the engine and opens the door. Grisha steps out of the car then circles the car to help his wife up from her seat.

“Honey, lets go.” He says while extending his hand.

Carla’s nods, pulls out the key, and takes her husband’s hand then locks the car. They walk to the main door which opens before Carla even knocks. The first person they see is a man in a butler uniform. His blonde hair is tied up in a small ponytail with a thin beard on his chin. The man smiles gently at them and steps aside as a gesture to welcome them in.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger, we have been waiting for you. Please come inside.” Says the man whom Carla assumes is the head butler of this house. 

They step in and follow. “Is our son here?” Grisha asks. 

The butler nods and continues walking. “Yes, sir. Please follow me.”

Grisha and Carla continues walking, following behind the butler as they look around at the magnificent house. The tall ceiling, shiny wooden floor, dim lights at every corner, red long curtains, and carved doors. They are beautiful indeed, but Carla couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness etched in every corner when she looks at the quiet hall, squeaky clean rooms without a single speck of dust, and well mannered staff. The owner of the house must be having a hard time living his life, she thought.

They’re led to the second floor and stop in front of a door with slightly different carvings, compare to the other rooms. Voices can be heard behind the door along with happy laughter and light conversations. It gives a different ambience compared to the rest of the house, where it felt more like a graveyard than a residence. This room oozes out a happy aura, even before the door is open. She recognizes Eren’s voice laughing and the heavy anxious feeling in her heart slowly disappears.

The butler knocks twice and a voice says to come in, he opens the door. Carla sees Mikasa and Armin sitting on a couch on the left side of the room. There’s another person sitting in the room but Carla doesn’t recognize him. Then she sees Eren lying on the bed at the far end of the room.

“Mom!” Eren shouts in a cheerful tone and pushes up to sit. 

Carla steps inside with a smile on her lips as she walks towards her son. “Eren!” 

Carla throws her arms around Eren’s neck and hugs him tightly. She kisses his cheek and cups his face with both hands to look at her son properly. Her baby boy is okay, he’s alive and breathing but looks a little worn out and pale. But color is slowly returning to his face as he catches the sight of his mother smiling at him. Carla strokes Eren’s cheeks a few times while looking at his face.

“Eren, my stupid boy…I thought I told you to never get caught, didn’t I?” Carla says with tears glistening in her eyes. She kisses Eren’s forehead and leans back to stroke his cheek again.

“It was an accident, mom. Didn’t Mikasa already tell you that?” Eren rubs his forehead.

“Accident or not, I know you were being reckless.”

“But you said it’s fine to go out.”

“Yes, but I also told you to plan your moves carefully. What went wrong?”

Eren sighs and looks away. “Everything went wrong.”

Carla sets her hand down but never looks away from her son’s eyes. “You made me worried sick, young man. Do I not earn any explanation from you?” She says with a stern tone. 

Eren bites his lower lip, contemplating about telling his recent clumsy attempt or not. “Mom…it was an accident, okay. Can we just drop this?”

“Okay, but no more stealing during winter.”

“Mom!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, young man. It’s final. I’m taking the key with me.”

“Wait, mom! You can’t do this!”

“Yes, I can because I won’t risk something like this again.”

“Mom I – “

“Shush! You can have it back when spring comes.” Carla takes the key that hangs on Eren’s neck as he hastily tries to stop her. 

“Wait wait wait, mom wait, I’ll be more careful next time. I promise!” Eren holds his mother’s hand before it slips away with the key.

Carla sighs but takes the key anyway and Eren whimpers in protest. “Eren, it’s just until spring comes. Just focus on healing for now.” 

Eren whines and folds his legs up until they touch his chest, hugging them tight.

“Stop sulking. Now, can you tell me which one is Levi Ackerman?” Carla asks.

Eren looks to his right to the man sitting in a chair. He has black hair which is parted neatly in the middle, pale skin, and blue-grey eyes which reflect indifference. He looks so much older than her son. It’s kind of strange how Eren got involved with the man in the first place.

“You are Levi?”

“Yes, Mrs. Jaeger. It’s a pleasure to meet you…though it’s a shame that we have to meet under these circumstances.” Levi replies politely which sounds strange to Eren’s ears.

The brunette only knows Levi as a man with a foul mouth so it’s amazing to see his lover talk differently. Levi’s fake performance makes Eren’s jaw unconsciously open slightly. 

Grisha notices this and shoots a disapproving look to his son. “Eren, why are you making that face?” Grisha calls and Eren immediately closes his mouth and looks down.

“Nothing, dad.” He answers.

Carla pats Eren’s head before she speaks again. “Thank you Levi, for saving my son.”

“It’s nothing.” Levi replies shortly.

“We’re so sorry for any trouble Eren has caused. I assume you already know Eren’s identity?” Grisha asks and Levi nods.

“Yes, I do.”

“I see… of course we must ask you for another favor to keep it a secret then.”

“No need. I don’t intend to tell anyone about it.”

“Is that so…” Grisha looks carefully at Levi’s expression, which is hard to read. He can’t even begin to take a guess on what’s his son’s affiliation with the man. “Pardon me for asking, but what is your relationship with Eren?”

Eren gulps when he hears that question and is unable to look at his father. He didn’t think much about it – hell, he hasn’t thought of anything since he woke up. His mind was too occupied with Levi and how glad he was to escape death. Though it’s unfortunate that he didn’t escaped Mikasa’s long lectures.

Eren looks at Levi without raising his head, peeking from the corner of his eyes. His heart is pounding like crazy thinking about what kind of answer Levi will give. He doesn’t mind if Levi tells them the truth and he’s not worried about his mother’s reaction to the news, but he’s nervous about how Grisha will take it – if it spills out now.

“I’m the headmaster of the school. He’s one of my students.” Levi answers calmly. 

There’s not a single trace of nervousness in his face and he dodges the question with a perfect answer; not lying, but not necessarily baring the truth. Eren silently exhales in relief.

“I thought the headmaster is Mr. Smith?” Grisha asks further and Eren starts feeling a cold sweat.

“Erwin Smith built the school with me. I made many impossible requests for him to not to reveal my name in public, as the school founder, and I could never thank him enough for that.” Levi answers with a fake business smile. Eren is amazed at how far adults can lie under their masks.

“Ah, so that’s why I’ve never heard of you. My apologies for the rude question.”

“Don’t be. It’s only natural that you’re worried about Eren.”

“Thank you, Levi.” Grisha walks over to Carla’s side and pats her shoulder. “I guess we should be leaving soon.” Carla nods and looks at Eren, signalling it’s time to leave.

“Uh…” Eren subtly clears his throat to draw attention to him. “Can I stay here for a few days? I mean, school is off and everything. No need to hurry back home, right?”

Carla furrowed her brows. “Eren, what are you saying? You shouldn’t here any longer.” She says while grabbing Eren’s hand and squeezes it gently.

“Errr…I mean, just until I can walk without a cane.” Eren tries to reason, but his parents aren’t buy it. They look at him curiously and Eren started to get nervous. His ears have gone red and his cheeks are dusted in a faint pink color. 

His mother notices this immediately and knows that Eren’s hiding something. “What’s wrong with your legs?” Carla asks. She touches her son’s leg which is hidden beneath the thick blanket.

“Um…temporarily numb, I guess. That water sure was cold.” He smiles unconvincingly.

Levi gets up from his seat and walks to Eren’s side. “His legs feel a little weak, but it’s nothing a little time can’t heal. I’ll make sure my personal doctor keeps an eye on his condition.”

“Doctor? You got a personal doctor for him?” Carla frowns when she looks at Levi.

“Yes.”

“Why did you go this far for –?”

“Mom, nevermind, let’s just go back.” Eren interrupts suddenly. He’s afraid the more his mother asks questions, the more likely their relationship will be revealed. And Eren doesn’t know if it sits well with Levi nor his father. “Thank you, Lev– Sir. I’ll be heading home now.” Eren says. He yanks the blanket off and wriggles out of bed but Carla stops him. 

She grips the boy’s shoulder to make him stay in place. “Wait, you’re hiding something from me.”

“No, no, I’m not. Lets just go home. Didn’t you want me to go back?”

Carla looks away from her son and stares at Levi with a suspicious gaze, ready to shoot a question. “Mr. Levi, what is your real relationship with Eren?”

Eren’s turquoise eyes widen in fear. He looks at his mother and then his father, heart pounding hard in his chest. He’s not ready to break the news, even though Carla may not completely disapprove of his relationship, but his father might and he’s scared of what may happen. “Mom, he’s not–“

“I am in love with your son, Mrs. Jaeger.” 

Eren gasps and so does Armin. Both of them freeze, unable to move or speak after hearing Levi’s blunt confession. Mikasa just huffs. She already figured that Levi would declare their relationship as soon as he got the chance. Now is as good as any time, but Eren is not prepared at all. Mikasa stares at the two parents while pulling her red scarf up until her mouth is covered. 

As expected, Carla doesn’t seem to be that surprised. Her eyes shine with happiness, rather than shocked, while Grisha… well, his father could be a bit of a problem. He doesn’t seem too happy about it. In fact, he frowns while he looks at Levi’s unchanging expression.

“I knew it! Oh, you had that look of affection all over your face.” Carla’s hand covers her smile, giggling as she leans forward to kiss Eren’s cheek, and then chuckles again.

“Mommm, stop kissing me.” Eren wipes his red cheek clumsily.

“Eren, why didn’t you say from the start that he’s your boyfriend?”

“Because…”

“You’re shy?”

“No! It’s…” He lifts his head to pointedly look at Grisha and Carla notices the look of malice in her husband’s eyes. 

She sighs and turns to face her husband. “Oh honey, please don’t ruin this.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Grisha retorts irritably.

“Yes, but you have that ‘I-do-not-approve’ look on your face.”

“I do.”

“Honey…”

“Carla, he’s seventeen! And he’s in a relationship with someone much older than him, let alone a man.” Grisha shifts his eyes to glare at Levi. “I’m sorry but Eren needs to come home with us now.”

“Dad!” Eren protests in an attempt to stop his father from insulting Levi, but Grisha ignores him.

“Mikasa, get yours and Eren’s stuff. We’re going home.”

“Honey, calm down. “ Carla stands from her seat and grips Grisha’s hand.

“I am calm!”

“Dear, Grisha, please listen to me. I know you may not approve of their relationship now, but they are still in love. Are you really going to stop our son from seeing the one he loves?”

“If I must.” Grisha answers with an unyielding voice. Carla sighs heavily in disappointment.

“Dad! You can’t do that!”

“Yes I can. Now pack your stuff.”

Eren was about to protest again but Levi pat his shoulder before he could. ”Mr. Jaeger, will you listen to my proposal?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’d like to make a deal with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Sir…I am in love with your son. I truly am. And you may not trust me on this but I want to show you that I am serious about him.”

Levi’s usual stormy and indifferent eyes now look so clear, like a blue sky. His goal is set and there is no doubt nor fear in his heart. Grisha knows that look. It’s the look of a strong resolve, possessed by a man who’s found a clear answer to a big question in his life. He stands still, silently gesturing Levi to go on.

“I understand that Eren’s still a young boy. And that’s why I will wait for him to graduate before letting this relationship continue.”

Eren looks at the raven with panic in his eyes. He knows what Levi means, or at least he assumes that whatever Levi means is not going to be pleasant for him.

“What do you mean?” Grisha asks for clarification.

Levi caresses Eren’s soft, chestnut hair and gazes at him with an apologetic expression. As much as he hates the words that came out of his mouth, he needs to do it in order to gain both parents’ trust. He’ll be away from Eren for a long time, and it may result in breaking-up, but he has to do it.

“I will not see Eren until he graduates from high school.”

“LEVI?!”

“Eren will finish his education and graduate with good marks. I will wait. Two years of waiting is nothing compare to my feelings for him. And after he graduates, if he still wants to be with me, then I will ask for your blessing to acknowledge our relationship.”

“What the hell?! What about me you goddamn prick?! Do you think I’m okay with that?!”

Levi cups Eren’s cheeks with both hands and notices Eren’s watering eyes. No doubt, Eren will hate this. Levi doesn’t want to make him sad but it has to be done for his own good, to convince Grisha and Carla that he is serious about Eren. And he’s willing to make sacrifices just to make sure the boy can stay by his side forever.

“Brat…shut up for a second. This has been on my mind for a while now, and I want your parents to approve us.”

“But…but, I can’t see you for two whole years? What kind of fucked up idea is that?” Eren’s tears hung dangerously on each side of his eyes before he started to sob. 

Levi can already feel his heart breaking to see his lover crying, but he needs to be strong about this. Otherwise, he will never get Eren’s parent’s blessing. “You can still see me in the principal's office; to consult me or Hanji…or Erwin about anything. I’ll be there if you really need me.”

Eren is bawling harder now with tears rolling down his cheeks as he holds Levi’s hands tightly. his body shaking with how hard he’s crying. “Liar…liar... You were never in the office…”

“I will be there. You just have to trust me.” Levi pulls Eren’s head to his chest and strokes his soft hair. 

Eren is crying in Levi’s embrace and clutching with both hands onto the older man’s pajama robe. Two years is a long time, long enough to make him feel anxious about their relationship. But Eren knows Grisha’s blessing is very important, otherwise Levi wouldn’t have proposed such a painful option. But still, he buries his face and cries his heart out, refusing to accept the situation. Why does it have to be this way? Is there no other way to convince his father?

Grisha fixes his glasses and folds his arms in front of his chest, thinking carefully before speaking. “Okay, I understand. Let’s go with that and we’ll see the situation two years later.”

Eren shakes his head slowly while still burying his face, mumbling softly no, no, no to himself. Levi closes his eyes, stroking Eren’s head again and gives it a light kiss. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel right now; happy because Grisha agreed to his proposal or sad because he won’t be truly seeing Eren for the next two years. Levi looks at Grisha while still embracing his lover.

“Thank you for agreeing.” He said shortly.

“Sure. Now can we go back, Eren?” Grisha asks.

“Honey! Are you heartless?! Give them some time.” Carla grabs her husband’s sleeve and yanks hard. She can’t believe how insensitive Grisha is being.

“I already agreed to Levi’s condition, so I think it’s best to go now. Unless you’re thinking otherwise, Levi?”

Levi kisses Eren’s head again and shakes his head. “No. I also think it’s best if Eren goes back home now.” Eren’s grip on Levi’s shirt keeps tightening. Adults are cunning, they’re so selfish to decide his life like that, no matter what the reason is.

“Come on Eren, I’ll carry you. Mikasa, go get your stuff.” Grisha walks over to Eren but Levi stops him.

“Please allow me to carry him.” Levi says then immediately picks up Eren bridal style, not waiting for Grisha’s answer. 

The thick blanket slips away while Eren hugs Levi’s neck tightly, hiding his face in the crook of the raven’s neck. Carla watches them dismally, slightly smiling while looking at such a romantic display. She can tell that Levi loves her boy very much, but her husband’s stubborn decisions are often hard to be argued with once he’s made up his mind; like father like son.

“Very well. I’ll head out first. Mikasa, Armin, come on. We’re going back.” 

Carla sighs in disappointment but follows her husband anyway with Mikasa and Armin walking behind her, leaving the love birds behind. Once everyone is out of the room, Eren lifts his head and looks at Levi with eyes wet from tears.

“Levi…” Eren speaks with a hoarse, shaky voice.

“I’m sorry love…I’m really sorry… But two years will pass in a blink of an eye. And when the time comes, you’ll be mine again, completely.”

Levi slowly touches his lips onto Eren’s trembling ones. He plants a soft and tender kiss to the crying boy in his arms. The crystal clear voice he loves so much lately turns into such a raspy sound. He misses Eren’s singing. Sadly, he won’t hear it to his hearts content in the next two years.

“Come back to me, Eren. I’ll wait…”

\-----

 

Two years didn’t pass quickly like Levi promised. Eren had to endure every single day without seeing him. Sometimes Levi was in the principal's office like he told him, but Eren couldn’t drop by because he was still in class. They missed each other every single time and stress started to build up.

Once or twice during phone calls, Eren just couldn’t take it anymore and they transitioned into phone sex. However, Eren soon regretted it afterwards because after the call he just missed Levi even more and more. The longing feeling kept getting stronger and was driving them nuts, pushing them to the edge until Eren frequently thought about getting out of their relationship. 

He couldn’t really break-up with him because they’re not really in a relationship, but also because he simply can’t stop loving the raven haired man. He was trapped inside this confusing relationship, unable to move and unable to get out. He just wanted this pain and longing to stop. He wanted this over as soon as possible and go back to Levi’s embrace once again.

So, to pass the time, Eren focused on his studies to increase his grades, with Armin’s help of course. He worked himself to death, sometimes pushing himself too hard because he didn’t want to think about Levi. The boy misses him too much and once he starts to think about Levi, his heart throbs in pain and he’ll lose focus on what needs to be done.

The same goes for Levi. At first, he was able to visit the school before going to work and after he got off work, but then work got busier and made him go on business trips for months. Those trips were important in order to establish new agreements for his students with other countries, so he couldn’t say no. After one business trip was over he had to go on another which lasted longer than the previous ones. Once, he left Sina for more than half a year. But every time he went overseas, he made sure that all business was done with no loose ends.

Months passed and changed into new ones. Levi tried not to keep track on how long he’s been away from Sina, but Eren was on his mind all the time. Today is the last day he stays in Bali. He turns on his mobile to take a peek at Eren’s old pictures. Those were taken two years ago when they were still freely loving each other and he was still chasing the mysterious thief. 

The first time he met Eren was the memory he would never forgot. The clumsy boy falling into his lap and staring at him with those brilliant turquoise eyes. Eren’s stupid radiant smile wouldn’t leave his mind alone and the scene kept replaying in his head over and over again.

Sitting silently for a good ten minutes while staring at the brunette’s pictures brought new pain to his heart. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to stabilize his emotions. When he opens his eyes he can hear a short announcement saying that all passengers heading to Sina needs to be on board, so he shuts off his mobile and puts it back in his bag. He gets up from his seat and brushes away unseen dust and wrinkles on his clothes. With one final sigh he steps forward to the plane, ready to board and go back to the city where his loved one resides.

After five hours of non-stop flight, Levi’s plane finally touches down at Sina airport at night time. He cleared out of customs and found Erd waiting for him in the terminal with a perfect smile.

“Welcome back, Monsieur.”

“Thanks. How’s everything here?”

“The company is doing well with Petra and Auruo managing everything. The school has gained a new talented student who is under Hanji’s personal guidance.”

“Hanji is personally guiding new students?”

“Student, Monsieur. Yes she is.”

Levi rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his waist. “She better not fuck things up.”

“I’m sure she won’t.” Erd replies with another smile and picks up Levi’s baggages.

“How is…”

“Eren, Monsieur?”

“….yeah….How is he?”

“He’s doing good…too good I must say. It seems that he works himself hard – maybe too hard.”

“What is that shitstain up to?”

“I’m not completely sure, Monsieur. Maybe he felt he needed to try harder, that’s all.”

“The shitty brat only knows how to work himself to death. Get me home, Erd. Tomorrow I’m picking up my boyfriend from his parent’s house.”

Erd chuckles a little and leads the way to the parking lot. “Certainly, Monsieur.”

\-----

 

Levi’s house is dark and quiet as always. It feels like he hasn't been home in ages. No dust to be found – of course, but the bed, table, chairs, fireplace, everything feels like a dead painting without a single memory of Eren left behind. When he started to go on business trips, communication with Eren became a challenge. More often than not, they found themselves opposite of each other’s schedule for the day. The difference in time zones also made it difficult to call when one of them has free time. The least they could do was text each other but that was not even near enough.

Levi sighs while dropping his bag on the bed as he loosens his neck tie. His other hand worked to take off his coat and drape it carelessly on top of the bed again. He feels very tired and he couldn’t care less about the sight of a messy coat. He combs his dark hair back roughly with his hand, resulting a mess out of his hair as he let out another sigh.

Slowly, he walks to the balcony while picking up a pack of cigarettes and lighter. He taps the bottom of the pack, picking up one cigarette, then opens the glass door which leads to the open air. He goes out and closes the door behind him before lighting the stick in his mouth. He inhales deeply to light up the tip and exhales a thick smoke out of his nostrils and mouth.

He leans on the railing and closes his eyes, silently enjoying the nicotine and recalling Eren’s beautiful face when he stayed the night in his room two years ago. Levi would really like to make a phone call and hear the boy’s voice but it’s already past midnight.

The wind blows softly, whispering a deft tune in his ear when it blows through the leaves. He couldn’t quite remember what Eren’s singing sounds like anymore. Regret consumes his heart for the proposal he made to Grisha. He should’ve told Eren first and asked what he thought of it, but it’s already too late now. Eren may or may not love him anymore. 

He inhales deeply again and the tip burns bright red, illuminating the dark. Levi exhales the smoke and clicks his tongue while brushing back his hair in frustration.

A sudden loud rustle snaps him out of his reverie. He grabs his pocket ashtray and crushes the tip to extinguish the fire, then seals it. He stares in the direction where the sound came from while putting the ashtray back in his pocket.

He waits for five seconds before deciding that he should called out to the suspicious creature, man or not. “You gonna come out or can I just shoot your head off?”

Another rustle is heard before a scrambled voice replies to his call. “Evening, mysterious one. How cruel of you to shoot my head off after all these years.”

Levi’s eyes widen in surprise as he watches Heilige come out of the shadows of a tree and shows himself under the moonlight. He jumps easily from the tree to the balcony and stands face to face with Levi.

The boy has grown a bit; he’s a few centimeters taller from the last time they saw each other but his lean waist still remains the same. Messy brown hair, face hidden under a black and white mask, and a costume whose upper half is designed like a sleeveless shadbelly. He wears black spandex which displays his perfect thighs and long legs, completed with long black gloves.

Heilige takes one step forward while taking off his mask to reveal his face. Eren was such an eyesight. Under the moonlight his turquoise eyes shined like interstellar beams and his cheeks are colored with faint pink. The wind blows his chestnut hair and slowly those plump lips smile at the sight of his dark haired lover. His body scent – cherry mint – wafts in the air and Levi instantly remembers their first kiss in this very house.

Levi extends his hand for Eren to take and the brunette walks closer to hold it. The raven haired man squeezes it gently and pulls Eren closer until there’s no distance between them. He kisses the boy’s inviting lips with a tender touch, reminiscing the childish taste Eren had two years ago.

“I finally caught you, Heilige.”

\-----

 

The twenty five years old Eren walks over the hot sand on Bali Island. The fresh wind touches his hair and face as he expands his gaze to the broad sea. The water is sparkling with thousands of lights, glimmering and shining in an unbelievably beautiful combination. And the smiling sun from the east showers the shore and sand with rays of sunlight.

Levi walks next to Eren, holding his lover’s hand as their bare feet step on the sand. He watches the sparkling sea in silence, thinking that the color looks so much like the brunette’s eyes, only Eren’s are better.

Levi’s pale skin looks so strange on this beautiful island where most the people had tans. Eren, on the other hand, looks very sexy compared to other tourists. His sun-kissed skin is glowing under the hot sun, sweat drops down his stomach, trailing lines on his perfectly toned abs. 

Eren, who is in love with Levi, grows prettier every day. He doesn’t grow much taller but now he has more defined muscles, a strong jaw, calmer expression, longer hair, and deeper voice. His innocent lips are now much fuller. His lean and curved waist attract so many men with the way he moves and his round ass is even harder to resist. Over the years he has grown to be a fine man.

Levi peeks at Eren’s turquoise eyes from the corner of his eyes, admiring those mesmerizing colors. Eren sometimes had glazed hazy eyes when he looked at the raven after a hot sex session and that just made Levi fall in love all over again. His lover has grown into an undeniably hot guy and Levi liked it. He can show the world how attractive his German boyfriend is, even though Eren has long forgotten his mother language. Only Carla and Grisha still remembers how to use it.

On their way back to the hotel, they come across a wedding ceremony. The bride is wearing a traditional wedding dress along with the groom. They were both in the middle of a ceremony, which is unfamiliar for Levi and Eren. The brunette’s eyes sparkle so bright when he looks at the wedding procession. It was so sacred and solemn. The couple look so happy and it makes Eren wonder deep in his heart: is Levi ever going to propose to him?

“What is it, brat?” Levi asks while tugging his hand and snaps Eren’s mind back to reality.

“Don’t call me a brat. I’m twenty five years old already.”

“You’re still a brat to me. What is it?”

“What?”

“You look like you’re about to cry – shit, you are, aren’t you?”

“N-no, I’m not.”

“Stop lying, you suck at that.”

Eren growls as he rolls his eyes. He tugs Levi away from the ongoing wedding ceremony. “Come on, let’s just get away from here.” 

Levi lets himself be dragged away by Eren. They walk back to the beach when the sun is getting ready to set. Orange colors wash away the water and sand, making them glow in a golden blanket. Both of them slow down their walk as their feet stepping back into the sand. They walk without exchanging words.

The brunette is definitely sulking. Sometimes Levi can be so dense about things like this, but Eren doesn’t want to say it out loud. He wants Levi to think about their relationship by himself since eight years have passed already since the first time they met.

Eight years. That’s such a long time to be together and yet his feelings for Levi remains the same. He’s still in love with the raven haired man.

After a few minutes of walking on the beach, they come across yet another wedding ceremony, a modern wedding this time. It was like any other wedding he saw back in Sina with the white gown and black tuxedo (which was undoubtedly hot to wear in this heat), and also a wedding cake on a table.

It was a lot simpler and the couple seemed to be tourists from another country. Eren halts his step while Levi walks past him, releasing his hand. For a second, Eren felt his heart clenching in pain because his lover didn’t seem to take notice of the beautiful ceremony. He looks at Levi’s back with sad eyes.

“Levi…” He softly calls out, afraid that tears will take over his voice. Levi stops in front of him, inhaling deeply and exhales, as if he’s tired of Eren’s whine. Eren feels little needles stab his heart and he wants to cry out loud, punch at something, or do anything to take the pain away.

But then Levi turns around and looks at Eren with his usual blank eyes, but with little lights shining on his irises. Eren doesn’t understand Levi’s expression. Usually they were just bored, angry, or happy (though it doesn’t show much unless you’re paying close attention to Levi’s expressions). This time Eren swears he can see Levi looking a little nervous with a faint blush dusting his cheek.

“Levi?” Eren wonders what’s on Levi’s mind when the raven suddenly kneels on one knee and lifts his head up. Eren lets out a loud gasp at the sight. “Oh my god.” He says with one hand covering his mouth.

Levi takes Eren’s other hand while never looking away from his eyes. Now he understands why Levi is blushing. “Eren…” He starts. 

Eren’s legs are trembling as embarrassment burns his face and excitement courses through his entire body. He holds his breath while his heartbeat skyrockets in an instant.

“I know I’m much older than you, possessive, and sometimes too much for you to handle…but I want to ask you to live with me and be mine forever.”

Levi blushes harder this time. He tries not to look away from Eren’s eyes, even though he’s blinking more than usual to keep from sentimental shit overflowing. His hand is trembling and he actually feels a little afraid. But he braces his heart and tries to calm down as he kisses the back of Eren’s palm lightly. His other hand pulls out a black small box from his pocket. He lets Eren’s hand go to open the box and looks away for a second to show the beautiful ring inside.

The white ring shines perfectly under the sun’s orange light. It has an emerald diamond in the center which resembles Eren’s eyes. Once again, Levi looks up at his lover to say the long awaited words.

“Eren, will you marry me?”

Droplets of tears fall freely from Eren’s eyes and roll down his cheeks. Both of his hands cover his mouth as he tries hard not to sob uncontrollably but he was so happy that small sobs leaked out of his throat anyway. Eren jumps at Levi and circles his arms around the raven’s neck, making them both fall onto the soft sand. Levi manages to keep the ring upright and prevents it from falling as his other hand supports his body. He could hear Eren crying over his shoulder and mumbled words repeated over and over again.

“Yes, yes, yes…Yes Levi, I will!”

Levi closes his eyes and smiles happily. He pushes his body up and strokes Eren’s head in light caresses. Eren sits up while his arms are still embracing Levi’s neck. The raven pulls Eren’s hand off and takes the ring to slip on his ring-finger. It fits perfectly and the color of the diamond sparkles beautifully just like Eren’s eyes. Levi cups Eren’s cheeks with both hands and kiss him on the lips.

Eren closes his eyes while sighing in satisfaction, happiness overflowing in his heart. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling and it must’ve been an embarrassing view but right now he doesn’t care. Today is perfect. His boyfriend – no, his fiancé is perfect, and his life is perfect. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

As they were still engaging in a deep kiss, people could be heard cheering loudly at the wedding. Eren opens his eyes and broke the kiss to look at Levi. His fiancé stares at him lovingly with those blue-grey eyes. There’s nothing in this world that could make Eren feel like he does right now except for his undeniably hot fiancé.

“Excuse me!” A girl’s voice calls out in their direction and both of them look at her at the same time. The bride lifts up her skirt with one hand as she runs towards their direction. The groom following one step behind.

“Sorry, I saw you proposing from over there and I couldn’t help but feel happy for you two. I was supposed to throw this bouquet of flowers but since I already know who’s the next ‘bride-to-be’, guess this bouquet is meant to be yours.” She says cheerily with a beautiful smile. The flowers are handed over to Eren and he takes them slowly with blushing cheeks.

She smiles wider as her newly wedded husband came over and took her hand. “Congratulations!” She says while walking away, waving her hand to Levi and Eren.

“Thank you!” Eren waves back and Levi nods in gratitude to the newly wedded couple. The brunette giggles happily, holding the flowers close to his chest. Levi holds Eren close and looks up at the brilliant turquoise eyes that are shining with happiness.

“Let’s get married.”

“Yes!”  
\-----


End file.
